A Dream and a Flower
by TereZa95
Summary: After a strange dream and a battle fought side by side with InuYasha, how will the cold Sesshomaru's life change? My summary sucks, JUST READ IT SesXRi InXKa, a bit of InXKik, MiXSan, and OC. Contains humor :D Original: Un Sueño y Una Flor
1. A Disturbing Dream

Hi! Well, I've started to translate my story Un Sueño y Una Flor, for you guys (people who speak English!)! Hope you like it and review :D

Sadly, I don't own any of these amazing InuYasha characters, but feel free to copy, own, use, whatever you want, my OC (you'll eventually know which character they are) :D

Enjoy

**A Disturbing Dream**

He knew not where he was. There was just an absolute darkness.

Slowly, the taiyoukai opened his eyes, only to find out that he was in a clearing, just as the ones he found when he went to patrol his territories of the west of Japan, or like long time ago, when he chased the evil Naraku, accompanied by loyal Jaken and Rin. 10, or more years had went by, from those times.

How had he got there, in the first place?

Precisely, Sesshomaru saw Rin, sitting under a big tree, studying a flower she had in her thin hand. He calculated that, by now, Rin must have seen 20, maybe 21 springs pass, though he wasn't quite sure of her birthday. The Lord wasn't sure if even she knew it.

Suddenly, he felt his face form a… smile. This was quite strange: he hadn't commanded it to smile. He wasn't even happy. Especially now, when it seemed his face had life of its own. Moreover, smiling was to show some degree of emotion! Weakness!

The Great Dog Demon was even more shocked when he noticed that, without even commanding it, his feet had begun moving towards the young woman. At the same time, his arms were extending, as if wanting to hug her.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? Sesshomaru ordered his feet to stop, but they obey none. Nor was that awful smile, which he thought, clouded his aristocratic features.

WHY WAS HIS BODY IGNORING HIM!

But the final strike for this extremely strange and annoying situation was when a stunned Sesshomaru (he hadn't been this shocked in his whole long life) heard himself say

-Rin, you're beautiful

OK, _now_ this was horrible. In what strange world, dimension, whatever, was he? What demon (ironically, he was one) had taken possession of him, making him act this terrible way? The Lord didn't know what to think anymore, he hated _feeling_this way: without a single clue of _what on Earth_was going on. Actually, he hated to _feel._And, at the top, he hated _those_disgusting, dishonoring, relationships between humans and youkais… Well, it seemed everything he hated was concentrated in front of him (most exactly, _inside_ him). "Only Naraku missing", he thought sarcastically.

The finale came when he declared

-I love you

WHAT? Never in his life! This was impossible. While Rin answered his compliment whit a big, radiant smile, he got closer and closer.

The demon's head was working miles per hour, which commanded his body to just turn, wear his immutable façade again, deny both declarations he had made, and just go, without minding how confused Rin would become. But there was no result.

He was dangerously close to her, their noses almost touching. An inch more, and disaster, he would be doomed. But then, unexpectedly, everything turned black and confusing.

And he woke up.

"Fortunately, it was all a dream" he muttered to himself to calm down, when he felt cold sweat run through his white forehead… all had been so… rare and abominable… and strangely real.

Sesshomaru reflected about that nightmare, and about the potential meaning of it. Let's see… Rin had joined his "group" (well, Jaken and him, besides Ah-Un), about ten years or more, a quantity that, to his eyed, was almost nothing. After defeating the hanyou Naraku, he decided to return to the West Palace, his by inheritance from his honorable father, Inu No Taisho. He decided to bring her with him, mostly because that little child, once mute, had taken care of him after his stupid half-brother almost killed him in battle. When he gave life back to her with the sword that had saved him from that attack, Tenseiga, she followed him, her village destroyed and her family slaughtered by thieves, and being neglected by her own kind.

He had helped her by generosity… no, that was a weakness! A taiyoukai like him showed generosity to no one! He had done it because of nobility and honor, repaying the favor she had made. Rin had followed devoutly, until he decided to leave her at InuYasha's village; old Kaede said she needed to be other humans. Three years afterward she stood in front of him, telling him she wanted to go back with him, go back to those long days of journeys, to those lovely memories. And so it was.

The Lord had taken her to the huge palace, where she was privileged with the best education available. He saw her grow each day… she was his protégée… but then to be what other demos thought they were: _that_disgusting relationship, which was the cause of his father downfall, totally unacceptable, between that was a HUGE step. A step he would never take. He estimated her… even seemed to _love _her, but not as a mate. Not in a hundred years

His thoughts were interrupted by Keiko, an inuyoukai of big bamboo-green eyes and a hair like fire, that, although she looked of only 35 years old, she had been his caretaker while the demon was only a toddler, and she knew him like nobody did. Now Keiko served Rin.

-Dear boy (she used to call him that way, and was allowed to without being killed afterwards), breakfast is ready, everyone is waiting for you…- they say that when you know someone lifetime, one knows when his altered… that occurred now- Are you all right, darling? You seem... agitated-(saying that the Great Lord of the West was afraid was equivalent to sign your death sentence) - she asked, although the only changes in his expression were the big pupils and a slightly damp forehead.

Without speaking a single word, he elegantly rose from his bed and disposed himself to go downstairs.

Sesshomaru made a mental note of not eating whatever he had eaten last night.

A/N: I really hope you like it! because, believe me, there's many more to come (yep, long story)! Please review if you enjoyed it, its my first long story written in English. If you have recommendations, or corrections, please feel free to leave a Review. I'll be happy to learn and to correct the mistake (if you're crying about my terrible English, I must say I'm not a native speaker, and its late in night, so my head isn't working much) Also review me if you like it... reviews give me energy to keep writting :D


	2. A Special Day

Repeating what I've already said, I don't own any character except for the OC

Enjoy :)

**A Special Day**

Rin was already awake when Keiko entered her room, with a sweet smile on her thin lips. She really liked her 'nanny', after all, the inuyoukai was like a mother to her, for she knew her from the day the child arrived to the palace, and they had become friends almost instantly. The woman told her all her secrets (not that she had much, though), and her beautiful smile always made the morning much more beautiful to Rin's eyes.

How long had she arrived? She counted 8 years at least, but time had passed son quickly, since childish Rin had stuck to Sesshomaru's clothing, begging him to take her again with him, wherever on Earth he lived. Though she didn't had a bad time at all at Kaede's …

-Let's go Rin, breakfast is ready.

-Thanks Kei- she answered, using the nickname she had created for Keiko since the first day she came, while she stretched.

-What will you wear today? I don't think you want to go down with a simple night knimono- Keiko said mockingly, and pointed to the light blue wear the lady wore.- remember Sesshomaru brought you a new kimono when he returned a few moons ago.

-What a great idea!- Rin happily exclaimed while she literally jumped out of bed, and took from her wardrobe a delicate white kimono with green birds embroidered at the bottom of it.

-Excuse me, but when have I had a bad idea?- The green eyed demon sarcastically asked

Rin just rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's sense of humor, while she let her tie the obi (also green) around her waist, and afterwards brush her brow hair.

-Do you want me to use a garment?

The girl thought about her day plans. Normally she didn't adorn her hair, because she either played with the children, and she would probably lose the garments, or trained with Sesshomaru, or simply didn't have anything (special) to do.

But today was a special day.

-Great! -she exclaimed, and picked out a small coffin full of hair ornaments, and frantically searched for the right one.

-Be careful, girl! If you move so much I will not be able to comb your hair appropriately, and you will look like a lion. So stop, breath and calm down, you still have time left.

-Ok, ok… what do you think of this one? -she took out a small, elegant, yet simple comb, with white, marble sakuras attached.

Once dressed and her hair combed (she didn't like to wear make up, unlike the rest of women her age; she preferred a light style than a heavy one), she looked from her window into the marvelous North Garden, and admired the beautiful day that awaited her outside.

-Well, Rin- said Keiko while she disposed to go- I shall go to wake up the Lord, which in fact I think is a loss of time: he's always already up… I recommend you to go downstairs right away, if not, Jaken is going to freak out and willgive you ANOTHER speech, yet I think the poor toad has any other idea left to create one. Afterwards, you can go to the garden.

Rin saw her nanny leave, and still laughed to herself because of her good sense of humor.

The human kept thinking a little longer, as she watched the Palace's gardens, until she decided you couldn't keep torturing loyal Jaken so much, and headed to the castle's central wing (where the Great Dining Room was), feeling the expensive, cold wood under her bare feet

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of short but I don't want to force myself... Feel free to send REVIEWS, the make me want to write more :D (corrections, as I said, are more than accepted)**


	3. Life is Good

**Hi, loyal readers! I'm sorry for the wait, but its difficult to translate long chapters... besides school, and projects, and all those ugly stuff.**

**Well, enjoy :)**

**Life is Good**

Breakfast began when Sesshomaru sat down. It passed, we could, say, pleasantly; as always: Jaken scolding for all the bad things she had done (and for what she would do, and had never done, too). Sesshomaru pretended to be deaf, those discussions didn't affect him at the least, and besides, Rin was intelligent enough to be able to defend herself, so he used his mind for more important things.

-Lord Sesshomaru, why do you still keep this silly child?- the toad ask, but retracted immediately when he saw de deadly glare the taiyoukai was giving him, though the rest of his fine face remain as cold as usual- I'm sorry! I never wanted to question your intentions. - cried the poor creature, as he punched his head with the ground guiltily, and the Staff of Two Heads fell upon his head.- You are still an idiot- he told Rin, after incorporating.

Rin didn't answer him, but narrowed her eyes, a gesture he learned from her master, who used it constantly, mostly with Jaken. Although she looked pissed off, the young lady really enjoyed the little imp's company, she even liked the fights between them, and they made her feel as if anything had changed, despite the 10 years or more since they met each other.

-Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask you a little favor?- Despite his muteness, he nodded slightly, so she continued.- I know we were supposed to train with the sword today, but I was wondering if we could postpone it for the evening, or tomorrow….- Sesshomaru said nothing, but Rin knew more. He was expecting an excuse- eh… I told Hakamaru that we could go out for a walk around the gardens today…

The demon saw the light on the girl's eyes, plus the pleading smile of hers, that was adorning her face, so he decided he would excuse her for this time, even if he hated to change his day plans so abruptly.

-Tomorrow, yet this would not be repeated. - was the little he answered.

The rest of the breakfast continued as before, until the sum of Rin's and Jaken's screams turned unbearable, so he gave both a cold, threatening glare, which looked as if flames were flickering deep in his already deep golden eyes. Then, he got up and left, ending the meal, and leaving both Rin and Jaken with shivers in their spines.

Afterwards, Rin went out to the gardens located on the north part of the palace. This was her favorite one, mostly because there was a big pond, which received a cool shadow from a huge (and she thought millenary) tree. Over its crystalline water, some water lilies with the most beautiful colors floated. Being the prettiest garden, the girl decided to take care of it herself, thus many different flowers could be admired, each brought from far lands, each one showing a different appeal. Ones were exotic, other marvelous, but to Rin, they were all special. She had become an expert, she boasted to herself… Yet, the prettiest, the most unique to her eyes were the water lilies that ornamented the pond. So beautiful, all glowing with different colors! She loved that they could float; only supported by a single round leaf.

She also liked this particular garden because it was the one in front of her room; the one she always could see from her balcony, whenever she wanted to, without having to walk long distances. Being so close to it had several advantages: Rin could draw or paint all her garden when she pleased, due to her love for art: she wasn't naturally good, though she had perfected her skills throughout the years.

She continued thinking when she saw two inuyoukais, one young, with green, bamboo-like orbs and light brown, short hair; the other was a bit older, with gray eyes and a hair more black than the night itself, which was long and tied into a small ponytail.

The younger, when seeing Rig, sparkled with joy and smiled a BIG smile

-Rin, it's great you are already here!

-Well, actually no, Hakamaru, this is all a dream- she yelled mockingly- do not worry, keep talking with your father, we have plenty of time afterwards. Good day, Fuhisho-sama

The guy that turned out being Fuhisho waved from the distance with a smile almost as wide as his son's. She truly liked the one who had been the greatest friend of Inu No Taisho; he had an excellent humor (so she could play as many tricks and jokes as she wanted), at the same he was a great fighter with a high rank in Sesshomaru's army.

Hakamaru excused himself and approached Rin

-Good day, milady, what would you like to do first? - He faked a solemn voice, while he playfully vowed.

-Hm, let's walk, we have plenty of gardens to walk through, and I never get bored of being here… neither do you, I expect.

As they walked through the green gardens, Rin glanced at Hakamaru from the corner of her wood-colored eyes. Objectively, he could have not been the most handsome of youkais, but at the girl's eyes, he was beautiful: his care towards her, his love, his intelligence, his sensitivity… she could have spent years naming his qualities.

She moved closer to him

Yep, she was truly in love

It was weird, though. She had grown with the idea of love being a fool weakness. Sesshomaru made the favor of repeating it constantly when they approached a village, or when they encountered with InuYasha and Kagome; all these happened when Rin was just a child, while they chased Naraku

Sincerely, she didn't like the idea of falling in love, she really felt weak. Rin had the opportunity of watching the consequences of an unrequited love, when women at the village cried for men. A very fool, weak scene, she thought… maybe her lord's thoughts were trespassed to her. And, at the end, most loves were unrequited.

But she was lucky, and besides, Hakamaru had tried so hard with her, that he finally had succeeded.

The girl laughed for herself, at the time they sat on a white, rock-made bench, near the crystal clear water her beloved pond had, and the big tree was giving them some of its shade. She closed her eyes, and really wanted to memorize this moments: the sounds, the birds' chirps, the smells, the sensations… "Ok, enough being so touchy", she thought; the human didn't like those… human feelings.

Meanwhile, Fuhisho talked to Sesshomaru about his territory

-Sesshomaru, we've received information of some attacks to villages

-You know that's common, I can't stop every foolish war occurring within my lands- the Lord answered cooly

-I know, but it happens that in all these villages, the way of attacking them has been exactly the same. Moreover, the specie that has most suffered and died aren't humans at all, are inuyoukais. - Fuhisho worriedly explained. "Only once in my life have I experienced this type of attack… it can't really be the same, it… impossible…"

-Send some explorers, end of conversation.

His advisor decided to change the topic, and turned to the couple at the distance

-I think spring has come sooner, boy- as his wife, Keiko, he also liked to call Sesshomaru that way, acting as if he didn't notice the deady look his "boy" was sending him- look at those lovebirds…

Sesshomaru cursed Fuhisho in his mind. Did he really had to talk about _this_ particular issue? Everyone knew he hated those weak thing called emotions, but, right now, he couldn't stop his fomer father's friend (without using violence), so he kept his mind bussy thinking on everything that didn't include feelings. Yet, he thought that a possible union between Rin and Hakamaru was almost ideal, but he wouldn't intervene in love things. Never.

Sadly for both of them, in a moment in which his mind was empty, the taiyoukai heard

-I hope you're not jealous, my friend.

Fuhisho really feared for his life in that instant. Although his face was as undaunted as always, he could see (and feel) the storm and dead beneath Sesshomaru's golden orbs. It practically fired rays at him. Oh, why had he opened his mouth?

-Get out of my sight before you meet my father on the other world. Now- he said coldly, though he knew Fuhisho felt the hate and threaten in it. He had had enough with _the _dream of last night.

So, without a reply, he quickly moved away before his life was diminished over 100 years less.

Hours went by, but for Rin and Hakamaru they seemed like mere seconds. They were hugged, watching the pond, talking about their lives, their days, about anything: they just never had anything to talk about.

-Rin, I will come and see you when I have free time from my training, perhaps the day after tomorrow- said the boy smiling, when he saw his father approaching, finishing the evening… was that moisture over his forehead, sweat?

She brightly smiled back, and he kissed her, and then left.

Rin stayed looking at the castle. Certainly, it was majestic, elegant, appropriate for the Lord of the West: the central wing, which was the entrance, were the main rooms were, was perpendicular to two other wings: the west and the east one. It looked like a giant 'H' from the sky, when riding the green Ah-Un.

She was about to get up and go in, when she saw a big group of people running towards her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw all the happy children, youkais and hanyous, while she quickly put away the marble hair ornament into a pocket. Just a second later, she met the floor when the kids jumped over Rin, everyone shouting at the same time. The girl really loved them, who despite being from the nearby village, or workers' offsprings, and being youkais, loved her as if she was a big sister. She always told them thousands of stories, only to entertain them, she loved seeing those white, big grins; they made her feel full of energy and joy.

But this time, the topic was different

-Are you gonna get married?- asked an innocent girl with yellow eyes, 6 years old or so, named Heikaru

-When?- asked Makuro, her 8 year old brother

And before she had time to answer them, Rin was bombed with millions of questions regarding her relationship. Most women would have blushed, but, for some reason, she never did

-No, sweeties, we won't get married yet- her lips curled in a true smile, though, inside, she was wondering the exact same thing

The children's faces were filled with a disappointment and sadness that shattered her human heart, because they knew how much she loved Hakamaru

-But do not get sad, kids… let's see, who wants to roll on the grass?- she asked tenderly. She didn't mind her kimono was of a pure white

-YES!- they cried at once

Sesshomaru had watched this entire scene from his balcony, which from you could see the western garden too; his worked interrupted by the shouts of the children. When hearing the question regarding Rin's potential marriage, the Lord felt something weird, almost like... a stir... inside him. "Anger, those kids interrupted my work", he thought as an answer

"She will be an excellent mother" he inwardly thought, when seing the happy children "Hakamaru should be pleased"

It wasn't common for the Lord to think on these types of things, yet he had always been surprised by her ability with these creatures. Usually, when they saw him, they open their eyes with fear, thing that didn't quite bother him. Being feared was appropriate: more fear, more respect; simple.

After some hours, the children returned to their respective homes, leaving a tired, but happy Rin, resting against the old tree.

-What a marvelous day I had today- she said joyfully to herself, before returning to the palace for dinner. She hadn't had lunch, and her stomach begged for food.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it. Fear not, I will not abandon this story, and I'm determined to end it in both languages. Please REVIEW, because I have the feeling that I made thousand of spelling mistakes, so please help me. And if you simply liked it or want to share your oppinion, also REVIEW me!**


	4. The Travellers in Danger

**Hi there! Yeah, I know, I took too much time in posting, but I've been forced to do tons of works, projects and essays, so take pity on me! D: I promise I will TRY to post more often**

**Enjoy :D**

**The Travellers in Danger**

It was a sunny morning, and Rin and Sesshomaru were in the middle of the swrd trining. Or rather, Rin was the one training; Sesshomaru just evaded her attacks, and threw little attacks with Tokijin here and there. Because, even though he had noticed the great advance of her young pupil, summed to a couple of times she repelled attacks of a few minor youkais, Sesshomaru would _never _harm her protégée, thus he didn't use her poison wip nor Tokijin's evil aura. Sesshomaru wouldn't stand watching her die again because of him. Not again.

The Lord knew well Rin wasn't the most beautiful woman his golden orbs had seen, without being ugly. She was normal. Yet, with a sword in hand, Rin changed. The grace and elegance she had gained with her tutors, with Keiko and even with himself, aroused, while she jumped with the sword the taiyoukai had made for her (well, Totosai had forged it), Rakyutsa. She seemed as tough as a youkai, if not a goddess. And it was just mere training. All these thoughts crossed Sesshomaru's mind, but no one knew it, not even Fuhisho, because probably, if he said them, they would be misunderstood. Actually, he didn't care what everyone else thought, he was the powerful Lord of the West, he could just kill them for even daring to think _that_...yet, he didn't want to kill unnecessarily.

Rin, despite the concentration a duel with her master required, thought he looked just so powerful and cool. It was obvious why that woman Sarah had fallen in love with him. His movements were elegant but energetic, though she knew her Lord wasn't using his maximum power. His left arm (which had progressively grown back) held Tokijin, and blocked each one of her attacks, despite the direction they came from. Well earned was his reputation of the most powerful Lord in all Japan, and Rin admired him, and she didn't care to admit it, because she wouldn't be misunderstood in the castle. Though, just as Sesshomaru, she didn't care about what other people thought of her, she had had already enough with the other demon lords speculating about their relationship.

- Now I see why my Lord is so respected and feared by everyone- the girl managed to say panting

She had touched his most sensitive fiber: a proud smile threatened to show on his fine lips.

- You have also improved- Sesshomaru limited to answer. He never said nice things to anybody, but Rin… was Rin, he could be a bit different with her… just a bit.

When hearing this, Rin smiled her big smile, a mix of proud and joy. She loved to fight, though not a violent person, and she loved when her Lord (or whoever she was with) would flatter her, it made her feel just as powerful as those powerful youkais with whom she lived.

In the middle of this entire scene, Fuhisho came, followed by a worried Jaken

- Sir, some visitors are approaching the palace from the east- said the dog demon

- Lord Sesshomaru! They are that brat of InuYasha and that group of his!

And his day had been so pleasant… until now. Bad day

-Open the doors, let's see what they want- he coldly commanded. What was that brother of his and his friends doing in _his _castle?

Half an hour later, a little lot of people could be seen far away. InuYasha was ahead, running as usual, and Kagome sat on cart. Miroku was trying to catch up with his friend, and Sango was riding Kirara, carrying her precious twins, a boy named Tengaki and a girl named Meshai, which were 9 years old.

- Hey, Sesshomaru, don't get too excited, we didn't come to ask for help! - yelled the hanyou from the distance, his hand holding defensively Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru just glared him murderously, which sent a cold shiver through the visitors' spines (except InuYasha's of course).

- InuYasha- the Lord said after some seconds- tell me quickly what the hell do you want, so that you and your human friends can leave _my _palace.

- How dare you order me? I'm not your dog, you know?- cried InuYasha, unsheathing his sword, which instantly transformed in his father's white fang made weapon.

- Perfect… - muttered Sesshomaru, evily grinning

And when InuYasha had already approached a few meters, running, just about to show his brother a bit of his Windscar, a childish voice was heard

- UNCLE!

- Akato! Come back here right now- shouted a scared Kagome when she saw her husband didn't stop his attacking position- InuYasha, SIT BOY!- a strong sound was heard, eco of the impact of the hanyou's body with the ground- stop acting so childishly.

And before he knew, Sesshomaru had before him a boy, whom he supposed was his brother's pup. His gold eyes widened (nobody noticed, though) when he realized, for his humiliation, the kid, supposedly named Akato, was very much alike him… _extremely _alike him.

Akato had yellow orbs, cheeks adorned with a fine purple stripe, and a hair almost as white as his uncle's. But, specially, for his father's disgust, Akato didn't have those characteristic dog ears: his were pointed. The only difference, apart from the absence of a purple crescent moon on the child's forehead, was the spark both pairs of eyes had: ones shined with innocence and curiosity, the others fired authority, respect, serenity.

Rin, when seeing the comic scene, couldn't help but laugh. The situation was, at the least, ironic, not to mention cruel: face to face, the son of the despicable InuYasha, and his feared brother… with an unbelievable similarity

- Look, Daddy, Uncle is very much alike me, don't you think- he said proudly

- Feh, leave that, Akato, you don't deserve being like this piece of junk- answered InuYasha, hurt in his pride

- Watch your tongue, half breed- said Sesshomaru indifferently, with his nephew still stuck to his leg, from which he tried to get away

- Come, my dear- called Kagome, fearing the start of another battle with his precious son on the middle, or worst, Sesshomaru _killing _him for running and talking to him. She smiled with relief when Akato left his uncle and approached her.

When she got down from the cart, a little girl, with brown eyes like Kagome's, cute little dog ears and grey hair was seen, besides a newborn, of maximum 4 months, and tiny tiny dark hair.

- Ayumi, please take care of Makoto

- Ok- agreed the happy infant. Rin calculated she was 4 years old

- Ha, at least your son is more intelligent than you are, and knows how to follow orders- said the taiyoukai mockingly.

- What the hell did you say? Don't mention my son in this!

InuYasha was again raising his sword, meanwhile Sesshomaru unsheathed his. Rin feared that a new combat would begin, especially because Kagome's and Sango's adorable children were still dangerously close.

- InuYasha: SIT BOY! -yelled angrily Kagome. Why couldn't they talk two words, just two, and not kill each other in the meantime?- Sesshomaru, we have information that you might want to hear.

- Yes- Miroku made his first comment- our village has been attacked, and we escaped just by luck. We just had time to save old Kaede.

Rin paid more attention after her beloved old Kaede was mentioned, who was now an extremely old lady. She smiled relieved when Miroku said she was saved, it was a miracle considering her advanced age. On the other hand, Fuhisho, who had been standing in the same spot since he informed the visitors' arrival, seemed very nervous since the explorers came back, several days ago. But now he seemed almost _too _nervous, anxiously hearing every detail, every word Miroku said.

- Well, what really happened was that there was an earthquake, but not a natural one, since it was extremely powerful and had no aftershocks, and had other several weird characteristics- Fuhisho opened his eyes in shock; all this situation was really strange… it couldn't be. "I don't think so… it's impossible!" Unlike him, Sesshomaru didn't seem to pay the slightest attention to the information being said.- When we realized this, it was too late, and, taking advantage of our confusion and distraction, several creatures attacked the village. We didn't see their faces, since it was a dark night, but what we do know is that they had to be youkais.

Kagome talked now

- Sesshomaru- partially catching the Lord's attention, she proceeded- when one of them saw InuYasha, he attacked him while shouting something that should worry you two.

- Feh- the hanyou muttered

Sesshomaru rose a single, elegant brow, skeptic. Nothing was _that _dangerous to worry him!

- What they shouted was "death to those born from InuTaisho"!- said seriously the priestess

Rin opened her eyes, confused and slightly afraid, while Fuhisho started to sweat, more nervous than before

- You are in danger- sentenced Miroku

CHAN CHAN CHAN! enters InuYasha and his gang! I know InuYasha seems a bit too violent here (well, he_ is_), and Akato is SO cute :D

Hope you liked it, and please remember, if I have some spelling mistakes (which I one I have) or you want to tell me what you think, or ask any question or whatever... please REVIEW ME!

there's a frase I read one time on this web page

_**Reviews fuel a writter's desire to go on**_

or something like that :D


	5. Under the Stars

_Okay, please don't kill me for not posting before, I really haven't had time to write so much!_**  
><strong>

_Oh, and this chapter has some KikyouXInuYasha... I know some may not like it, but I really did like them as a couple (I still do), so if you hate Kikypu, just cover your eyes._

_Enjoy :D_

**Under the Stars**

-Feh! Why do we have to wait for Sesshomaru to start eating? As if he was some god or something…

Waiting for dinner to start, Rin thought that her Lord had changed since she first met him. Phrases as the ones said by InuYasha would have caused his immediate death, led by the demon's hate. But now, Sesshomaru could stand his brother's words, under the mask of total indifference, of that he didn't want to worry of such stupid things. Mere excuses, the young lady knew: she, who knew him better than anyone, had noticed the change on his eyes.

- InuYasha, sit boy- said her wife with a tired voice

- You see, ungrateful, little dog, you should be thanked that your brother let us stay here- said Miroku mockingly, pointing him with his staff, while with his other hand he caressed his twins' little heads

- HMMMM- InuYasha tried to say

…

'I have changed' the Lord of the West thought while he walked from the West wing to the South one. 'Before, I would have not hesitated in killing that brat of InuYasha… but why?'

He arrived to the dining room, where, for his disgust, the hanyou and his friends sat. Sadly, he couldn't deny, even though he had that unworthy, totally disgusting and weak human blood flowing through his veins, he _had _also the former leader of the Western Lands, the great Inu No Taisho's blood. He wasn't pleased at all with this, but InuYasha was also his heir. Yet that thought angered him to his very core. He would have to stand those unwanted guests; he wouldn't kill them.

- Finally, his 'Royal Highness' has arrived- muttered exasperated his half brother

- Save your comments, they are unnecessary- the youkai responded with his eyes closed, trying to control the killing instincts that were about to overtake him

- Dad! Don't' bother Uncle- cried Akato, while he ran to the Lord and ended attached to one of his arms. Wait, a little kid was defending _him_?

Everyone watched the scene attentively, ones were afraid that Sesshomaru might have harmed Akato, others were smirking at his face, which seemed a _little _confused, but the expression went as fast as it came.

Yet, he didn't try to get rid of the kid

Rin was astonished, she knew Sesshomaru had changed… but this was new.

- Brother, leave him- a childish voice broke the silence: Ayumi

- Boy, learn from your sister's respect- said calmly Sesshomaru, as he tried to separate Akato from his arm

Rin noticed his manners were careful… impressively careful

While they ate, Sesshomaru seemed to have a rule of "to silly words, deaf ears"*: he chewed his meal slowly, eyes closed, as if he were thinking something really important. He suddenly opened them, trying to find in the room the answer for the problem that from time ago had been torturing him. His deep yellow orbs were set on Rin, who happily chatted with Kagome and Sango; at the same time she played with Akato and Ayumi, who seemed to adore her.

'Rin!' he thought 'she might be the answer… maybe she… Foolish! I'll find the answer immediately'. Then, the Lord got up, and without looking to anything in special, he said in his normal monotonous voice

- Rin, when you finish, go to my room- then he left the exquisitely decorated room

Rin was slightly surprised. What could possibly her Lord want from her? But she quickly forgot of that and resumed her conversation with her friends, and after a while Miroku and InuYasha joined them, while the children played and teased Jaken, who made extraordinary efforts to free him of those "nasty pups".

- And, Sango, who is Kohaku?

- Good! He's training to continue the tradition of demon slayers- she answered, evidently happy

- He visits once in a while. In fact, he was with us in the night the village was attacked. He tried to help us and destroy the demons that attacked us, but it was all in vain, despite he has considerably got better- informed Miroku while he angulfed his wife with his arm, before she slapped him by "trying to go too far", which caused Rin to laugh: she loved that funny couple

- I am so happy he's okay, especially after he was dead and revived… well, I'm not the one to talk about _that_- she said laughing. InuYasha and the others were always quite impressed with the humor she took her own death- and he was also about to die again. Luckily that priestess saved him… Kikyo was her name? she loved her so much! It seems she was a great person.- She immediately felt sorry for that when she saw a wave of sadness invade InuYasha's eyes.

- Yes, Kikyo- said the hanyou sadly in a low volume, with a nostalgic smile- _was…_a great person- he emphasized melancholically the word "was", and he clenched his hands into fists with anger when he remembered the way that horrible Naraku had tried to kill her innumerable times…and he had achieved it

There was a tense silence

- Well, we don't have to be sad anymore… Rin, what have you done these last years?- Kagome nervously tried to cheer up

The conversation lasted a few more minutes, remembering the village, talking about the children… everyone had seemed to forget the mystical figure of Kikyo… everyone except for InuYasha himself, who had lowered his head, while two eyes full of the deepest sadness stared at nothing, and a smile that seemed to carry all the suffering in the world touched his lips when everyone laughed

- Well, I have to excuse myself, Lord Sesshomaru must be waiting for me- smiled Rin while she scratched her forehead slightly anxious, trying not to explode some tiny pimples she had there- enjoy your first night in the castle, I hope there are lots of more! I love to have more humans to talk with! Please, if you need something, do not hesitate to wake me up- she made a funny but graceful bow- or Keiko- she surrounded the inuyoukai with an arm. She had stayed there all night in case they needed something, adding an occasional comment sometimes. Then, Rin exited

Meanwhile she walked the not too long distance from the Great Dining Room to the rooms of Sesshoomaru, and admired the elegant decoration the halls had, she wondered what on Earth could he want. Despite she was nervous, the human lady felt very happy to beable to be on Sesshomaru's rooms and bureau; she found it a privilege to be surrounded of such an amount of books, containing knowledge brought from all around the globe from ancient times, including literature, history, astronomy, etc. Also, Sesshomaru himself was an expert on many of these issues. Among those divagations, she found herself in front of the big but elegant wood doors that indicated she had arrived to the rooms of the Great Lord of the West.

She knocked, something Rin thought was unnecessary: the demon had heard her steps for sure (maybe even her thoughts). How would she love to be able to do that.

-Come in

Rin went inside and found Sesshomaru concentrated in one of his scrolls, probably about his lands' frontiers. Though the only light he received was one little candle, his demon sight was totally unaffected… such a luck.

- Rin, I want you to make a favor for me- he said, his eyes still on the scroll

- And what would that be…?

- A portrait, the Lord of the Northern lands wishes one. As you know, it's a tradition that all lords exchange portraits. Foolish, if you ask me

- Oh! Great- answered a happy Rin. She loved to paint those portraits, and the people that work at the castle said that she was quite good, which obviously made her very happy. She had already made a few of these for Sesshomaru, and she took advantage to examine all his aristocratic… and perfect, facial features. And she always discovered a new detail. Rin tried to see if he had aged a bit, just a bit, but it was all in vain, for youkais aged extremely slowly, if they did. Besides, she could chat a bit with him while she painted. They talked about everything (though he added a few words), and Sesshomaru seemed to trust her. She felt flattered about it, because she was just a mere human, and she never thought she could have such privileges. In conclusion, she had a great time while she made his portraits.- You tell me when…

Her Lord didn't answer, and was staring at her in a very… curious way, like if he was trying to unlock some sort of secret whit his eyes, or was trying to find the answer for something. It felt weird, but she just kept looking at him, waiting for him to do something.

After several seconds, Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head

Rin got up from her seat and headed towards the little balcony Sesshomaru's bureau had. She didn't notice, but his yellow orbs continued staring at her in the same way, trying to reveal the answer to _that _question that had been torturing him long enough. She looked really… special, looking at the stars. The human had a sweet air of innocence mixed with an aura of wisdom, and he also knew how fierce she could be. At this point, he had already forgotten of what he was thinking about, and just kept looking at her. She was so much like him, and yet, so not like him. Could he consider her his _friend_?

He walked towards the balcony, were hardly both fitted and copied Rin, watching the stars

- I have always loved the night sky. When my parents were still alive, I recall we sat all together and hugged each other while we watched it, if my memory doesn't fail. When they were murdered, I stayed up all night just to watch it, it made me feel as if they were still with me, as if they each had become one of the brightest stars, and they were guarding me from up there. And when we travelled searching for Naraku, I also watched it, waiting for you to return, giving me hope that you wouldn't abandon me.- confessed Rin with a faint smile and still looking up, unsure if her Lord had heard her or not.

Sesshomaru remembered all those nights that a little Rin had awaken in the middle of the night, sweating and very scared, while they were travelling. She used to go near him, and with her eyes like pools, just about to cry, explained him, under his inquisitive eyes, that she had had another nightmare about her family being murdered, and innocently asked if she could just stay with him and sleep by his side. And he never knew exactly _why_, but the answer was always positive. And so, as he watched the bright stars up in the sky, Sesshomaru felt a little body cling to his, and after some seconds, a steady breath, evidencing she had felt asleep, with a smile on her face, knowing she was safe. And he didn't care.

_Those _nightmares, which always had scared his Rin to death! If he could just… protect her from them… but he couldn't.

His way of showing strength was to kill the weaker ones… Rin's was to smile.

- Do you think I would have abandoned you?- he was tempted to ask

Rin looked slightly surprised, but then she smiled as if she was making fun of something

- No, I really didn't think it seriously. Anyway, I would have searched for you until I'd find you, so there was no way you could have escaped of me, even if you had wanted to.- she punched him playfully on his arm

"I didn't want to" said a little voice at the end of the demon's mind. He didn't care about it.

His yellow eyes now stared at the dark garden, which was only lightened by the fireflies that were there. A moment later, his jaw clenched. Rin noticed this and follow his eyes until she knew what he was looking at. A young half demon with gray hair, dressed in red clothing, was standing there.

InuYasha was admiring the stars, softly holding in his hand a piece of cloth.

- Kikyo, it has been over 10 years, and your face still is in my mind- he said quietly with a soft smile- My dear Kikyo, why can't I forget you?

- I couldn't protect you!- cried sorrowfully InuYasha, as the tears streamed down his face, and fell over the tired and harmed face of the woman he loved

In his arms he held protectively the body that, despite being a mere copy of the real one that once belonged to him he adored until his very core. 

- You came for me, that's enough- Kikyo quietly answered, flashing her purest smile at him, even though her life was escaping from her.

How could she smile? How could she be so strong? She was just a human, after all.

But he loved her… and that damn Naraku had stole her from him again… he swore he would fight until his last breath to kill him, just as she did.

And while they kissed each other goodbye, a kiss that held all that was and what could have been, he saw it: a red threat was tied to their fingers, uniting them forever.

As that vision gave him the hope of a future encounter, soon or later, he realized that what he would have with Kagome (if he ever had it), would never be the same, no matter how much they cared for each other.

Then, her soul broke free from that rotten body, going up, towards the sky; the place she deserved, where she belonged. No more soil and bones.

And living him lonely… but with hope

The hanoyu felt as some rebellious tears fell over the piece of cloth that used to hold Kikyo's hair (the only object she had left on this world and his most precious treasure). A soft breeze began to blow

- InuYasha, continue with your life, I'll be with you… forever…- he heard the wind wuitely whisper to him. Was it just his imagination?

He looked at the sky again, as the last tears rolled down his cheeks, and he saw her smiling face, which looked at him, and then transformed into the brightest star.

InuYasha smiled with new happiness "I'll better go in, if not Kagome is going to send me to the Earth's center with so many "sit boy"", he though with joy. Despite everything, he adored the family he had formed.

He entered the palace, and stored the white cloth in his hakama.

Rin hadn't hear what he wassaying, but she was sure InuYasha was thinking of Kikyou.

- Poor, he has never been able to get over her death. He loved her for sure… it breaks my heart seeing him so sad.- she said to Sesshomaru

- Fool, she still… loves her. Pathetic.- he, though, had heard the hanyou's words. Weak hanyou, so much feeling for someone who had already died long ago

The girl couldn't resist it… that question had been wandering in her head from some time ago

- Mylord, if it's not rude to ask- she said automatically; he would ask him anyways.- what do you think of InuYasha?

- Why do you ask that?- Sesshomaru was slightly surprised

- Don't deny it- she said mockingly and with a knowing smile- if this situation had presented some years ago, InuYasha and all the others would be now buried, more than dead… this would have turned into a catastrophe- she laughed

The taiyoukai felt like laughing, but recomposed himself and avoided it

- Sadly, it is true, but it's just because I don't feel like killing them… still- he saw her incredulous look, that summed to his inability to lie correctly under pressure (he told the truth and the killed the thing with whom he "talking"), made him proceed- there have occurred certain… circumstances… through both of our lives, which had made his presence not completely unbearable to me.- That was the same to say he had some degree of respect for his younger brother.

Rin didn't answer, she didn't want to bother her Lord, but she knew that the main cause for that change of opinion was that InuYasha had saved her many times, or helped her at the least, all the times she had been kidnapped by Naraku, besides having cared for her at his village for some time. She couldn't help but smile.

- Then, why did you let his son get so close to you?

- Don't question me, Rin- he said coldly, narrowing his eyes at the young lady

She just rolled her eyes as she headed to the door

- Well, my Lord- she said goodbye by making a slightly exaggerated bow- if you don't need me, I will leave to my quarters- she laughed happily, leaving Sesshomaru deep in thought

While she went to her room, Rin rejoiced in knowing her Lord had a kind side… deep inside him. She didn't say it, but the human knew he didn't answer her last question because he simply liked the kid and didn't want to admit it. She didn't know why, though… maybe even Sesshomaru himself didn't… maybe due to their physical similarity, maybe because of the admiration the little one showed to him, maybe…

Her head was hurting, today had been a peculiar day.

She entered her room and felt asleep in her fine bed immediately, she only had energies to put her night kimono.

Sesshomaru had stayed in his bureau thinking about Rin. She had surprised him. He had raised a special human. _His _human. She wasn't afraid of joking around him, something most of youkais would never dare to do… _he _would never let them. She didn't pretend around him, neither; not like those filthy lesser beings that came around his castle sometimes, asking to join his court, because they were descendants of whatever dog demon bla bla bla. No, it was just Rin… being Rin. Moreover, she… knew how he felt, always. Without noticing, he had let Rin read him like an open book

Wait, since when did he care?

He felt like he was being absorbed, attracted by something with an unknown end, from which he couldn't escape

And he liked it

Foolish! "It must be that strange dream I had; its making me think oddly"

He decided to go to sleep. Enough for today

**haha! it's getting interesting! what's happening with our dear Sesshy? Oh, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm really proud of it. :D**

**Thank you for all the ones that have reviewed me and read me**

**So, remember, if you have some questions/opinions/whatever REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! also if you found some spelling mistakes**

*** In Spanish we have an expression that is "a palabras necias, oídos sordos" so I tried to translate it the better I could**


	6. The Nightmare Begins

Ok, I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but I've hardly slept with all the school work I've had. I swear, its terribly. But I think this is a rather good chapter! So, sorry

Enjoy :)

**The Nightmare Begins**

- Today we will know if what the soldiers scattered on your lands said was true, Sesshomaru –said Fuhisho seriously- This is a crucial day

And it had to be: Fuhisho hadn't made a single joke today

- What do the reports say?

- It has been informed that an army with strange characteristics is advancing from close to the destroyed villages, passing on InuYasha's, heading to the castle. They are believed to have powerful senses, for the castle has been protected with a powerful barer made by an expert youkai, since your brother arrived… It is best to prepare the palace in case of an attack.

- Which are the characteristics of this army?

- The first one has no explanation: when our soldiers saw the from the sky, they couldn't see their faces nor other distinctive object, despite the excellent sight demons have. Besides, when they were seen again, it seemed as if half of the army had vanished, as if it were suddenly invisible- a strange and terrible feeling haunted the General. Panic was beginning to get into his mind since the first attacks were reported, and his fears had been slowly confirmed.

- Prepare one fourth of the palace's army en each fortress at the North, South, East and West, I want them to keep an eye on all directions. The chiefs of each division, though, will defend the castle more close to it. Rin and I are included in that section- ordered coldly the Lord "Rin has progressed in the art of battling. Her time has come. I trust her to at least defend herself"- What will you do with your son Hakamaru?

Worry invaded Fuhisho's brave glare

- I expect him to defend one of the palace's borders

- The south one.

- If you excuse me, my boy, I really think you should…

He didn't have time to end his sentence, because InuYasha entered the room loudly, one hand gripping Tessaiga, the other one moving wildly in the air, as if killing an invisible fly

- Hey, Sesshomaru, we will also fight!- he shouted confidently

The Lord clenched his jaw and glared him like saying "I'll kill you". He had had enough with the attacks and the settings for the palace's defense. The last thing he needed –and wanted- was to have InuYasha complaining around the room. Annoying. Besides, how could he enter the room without being noticed by the guards in the corridor outside?

- Dear brother, my castle, my rules. You are no one to complain, less to demand. Remain silence; you will do as I please.

- Em, Sesshomaru, I was just about to propose precisely that InuYasha should fight with us. He _is _a powerful half-demon. Besides, at the end of the day, these lands are his too.- commented a little scared, Fuhisho: he was playing with fire talking about _this _particular "family" issue.- And the Tessaiga is indeed a powerful weapon that we should take advantage of. – He saw that his friend killed him with the look he was sending him, and backed up slowly, then joked- come on, you know yours are more powerful though!.- He saw InuYasha roll his eyes in disagreement

- You see? So I'm also important! That's why your guards let me go inside this room- exclaimed triumphal the hanyou.- Heh, the bad side of this whole thing is that they call me "Lord InuYasa", and that doesn't really sound good

Sesshomaru made himself a mental note "I'll have to correct that 'tiny' detail"

- InuYasha, do as you please, while you don't affect the defense we are preparing- he conceded, for he couldn't deny Fuhisho was right, besides the priestess, that weird monk and the demons slayer has proved to be kind of powerful, at least against that Naraku. He would have to stand them. - Fuhisho, go and check up on the army; InuYasha, I will not repeat what I have said.- He said coolly with his eyes closed. Then he turned around, facing the window.

At mid-day he went to see how the troops were doing. His commands had been followed neatly, and the fortress surrounding the castle, that served as a wall also, was guarded by multiple inuyoukais. They ran from one side to another, while their generals and chiefs were looking together at all sorts of maps and reports made by the scouts sent in the past days. All kind of weapons were scattered on the fortress' floor and near it. The majority of the palace's defense was concentrated on this part. Closer to castle itself, only a few archers could be seen, most of them in the south and east side, for they had been informed that the enemy was coming from these directions. Yet, Sesshomaru thought the amount of soldiers and that the defence itself was excessive. Which kind of enemy could be _that _strong to need almost a whole army to defend the palace? And, wasn't he enough to kill however dared to attack it? A normal being, be it monster, demon, whatever, would think it twice before threatening anything that belonged to _him._

He now reflected about the last scene that had occurred with InuYasha some few hours ago. Sadly, it _was _true that that filthy thing he had as a brother was heir to all that HE and his father had constructed and lived for. If he didn't produce an heir, all his precious work would fall in the hands of the hanyou, who had no experience on how to run _his _lands. Even though he had _some _respect for him, he wouldn't stand it (not that he would die and cut his veins for the Western Lands, but he liked them and wanted to do a damn good job… and preserve it)… but producing a heir wasn't as simple as it seemed.

He realized he had reached the Northern Gardens. It reminded him of Rin, well, _everything _reminded him of Rin: her scent was stuck to the entire castle. In that moment he heard a flute. It was the only sound that really relaxed him. And _only_ when it was created by _her, _who sat near the huge trunk of the old tree, with a red and white kimono specially for battling (it allowed her to move more freely), and her sword Rakyutsa tied to her waist, her thin waist… WAIT, WHAT? He shook his head and blamed that damn dream that still haunted his mind, making him think on weird things… like what would it be like to have an heir with Rin and… DAMN THAT DREAM! Sesshomaru tried to focus now on the melancholic but yet strong melody that her young ward was playing. Rin had ability with instruments, but the flute was the one she played the better. He couldn't help but close his eyes and listen. From all those instruments she played with regular or great knowledge, this was the only that could put him in a sort of like a trance.

- I see my Lord is pleased with it- she said flashing a wide smile at him

He said nothing though; he didn't like to be discovered in that state of such… vulnerability. He didn't want the thoughts that sometimes were on his mind, caused by that foolish dream, got real, and he tried not to make things look… inappropriate. So, he thought it was reasonable to remind himself that Rin was only her ward and her friend.

Anyway, he sat in a bench near the tree.

The young lady felt incredibly happy that her lord stopped his busy day to talk with her for a moment… "Or rather to hear my monologue", she thought giggling, despite the fact that she talked considerably less than in her childhood. But nothing could surpass the silent and stoic Sesshomaru, and that considering that he talked slightly more than normal with her.

- How are the soldiers doing?

- Good, the troops are set on the fortress that surrounds the palace

- Does my lord know when the attack is meant to be?

- The scouts have reported some hours ago that they saw what it is supposed to be the enemy's army, 100 km away. If they keep their rhythm, they will be here tomorrow, maybe the day after.

- The demon talked only _when _necessary and _what it was _necessary. The human always asked herself what kind of things he had gone through to create such a stoic and indifferent personality (though with her he was a bit softer). He could have been attacked by an army of millions of monsters, youkais and gods, and any muscle, not even the tiniest one in his face, would twitch. How was that possible? Rin herself could hide her feelings very well when she wanted to, but with her lord that seemed to be a constant state. How he did it was something she couldn't really understand

Then another worry filled her mind

- Sir, what will you do with the children of the people that work here, and those of InuYasha: Akato, Ayumi and Makoto, and Sango's twins, little Tengaki and Meshai? They are only 9 years old

- Jaken has been ordered to guard them in one of the farthest rooms from the southeast side that the palace has. After all, he has some experience in babysitting- he said _almost _smiling (Rin could see his eyes smiling) in his attempt of joking. Rin laughed – and I do not think some more pups will trouble him… that much. There was a peaceful silence.

- Nice clothes you're wearing, my Lord- she said pointing to the hakama and the haori white with a blue pattern Sesshomaru wore (very similar to all his other clothes. She said these types of things knowing that the only thing she felt for him was care, awe and respect towards that powerful demon who had taken the time to give her his most valuable gift: life, and a second chance; so she knew he wouldn't misunderstand her words. What the others said was nothing to her- but I think you forgot something –your armor, and I don't think you want to battler without wearing it… just in case. Despite you're the Omnipotent Lord of the West, I wouldn't risk myself.

Sesshomaru looked down at himself, noticing that Rin was right, so he went inside to get his usual armor with the spikes. When he returned, he was surprised (nobody noticed though) at what his golden orbs saw.

Her ward was sitting in a meditation position, and was surrounded by a thin layer of purple aura. She looked truly mystical… like those statues humans kept in their sanctuaries. He didn't know Rin had _that _type of spiritual power (he was kind of worried about the purification potential she had), so he got closer with his usual stoic face, but his eyes shone with curiosity and question. She noticed him and opened one single eye, trying not to lose her concentration, though her barrier got a bit thinner.

- Old Kaede taught me that every single human being has his dosis of spiritual power, that, though most of us have it in very low quantities, can be useful with a little bit of practice. During the time I stayed in the village, I learned that practice, and now the little power I have can surface. So, relax my Lord, I won't purify you, I don't have enough power…-

- Would you purify me- he asked coldly but with a slight sarcastic tone. He was tempted to ask, though he didn't know exactly why

- …- she raised an eyebrow as if saying "Are you kidding me?"- Well, of course not, that's a foolish question!... Well, as I was saying: I don't enough power to build up a decent barrier, yet I have my tricks- a mischievous smile crossed her pale lips, a single eye still open.

She concentrated, so her aura grew slightly. When feeling a leaf was falling, she quickly extended her arm towards it, and a thin line of purple light came out of her index finger and made a perfect, clean whole in the center of the leaf

- YEY! What do you think? I'm not _that _weak after all- she said proudly

- You can say that after you fight the enemy- Sesshomaru said coldly, but he was surprised at the unexpected show of power of his apparently not so weak human. He had never considered her that way, anyway. Rin made a funny look of fake sadness, though she could see pride through his eyes.

- Whatever

- I do not tolerate weak beings around me; I hope you know that, Rin.

- I know, my Lord- she answered happily, for he was telling her (indirectly), that he saw her as a strong ally.

Then, Sesshomaru kept checking on the defense. After that, he sat with his back leaning on a tree from the one he could see Rin. He was peacefully resting when a high pitch voice was heard:

- UNCLE!- and the next thing he knew was that Akato had jumped on top of his shoulders in order to hug him

When seeing the killing glare that the demon was giving him, the boy reconsidered his action.

- I'm sorry- he said a bit sad. He didn't like that his admired person rejected him- but is that… it has been years since I've want to meet you- the kid emphasized his words- Mom has told me and Ayumi many stories about you about how you helped them defeat that guy Naraku

- First, kid, is "Ayumi and me", not "me and Ayumi", second, I didn't make that for your parents, I did it for… my own satisfaction

Meanwhile, Rin had watched all this since her meditation was interrupted by Akato's voice. She found lovely, at the least, the love and admiral he professed towards her lord, but it was kind of weird because… it was Sesshomaru. You had to know him _really _well in order to find out he wasn't as half as bad as he seemed… yet Akato had never seen him. Then he reflected again on her previous observation: Sesshomaru seemed to… like Akato (well, that was new), or at least the kid was "tolerable". Good point, considering that he was still alive and in one piece.

- Uncle, is it true that the castle is going to be attacked?

- It has been said so

- Wow! A real fight- said Akato in awe- My parents and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are also gonna fight, I heard that last night!

"Great, thanks for asking, even though they had already decided it last night" Sesshomaru thought sarcastically

- Can I fight?

- You are too young, yet maybe one though you will have to –he said, slightly surprised with how innocently brave Akato was

The kid's eyes shone a moment with hope, but then sadness flooded them

- My mom doesn't want me to learn to use the sword yet, she says I'm too little –he protested making a funny look of grief

- I will see what it can be done, you should know how to protect your people –the Lord answered. Then, he was worried about what he had said seconds before. Had he just agreed to help his nephew, the son of the brat he had as a brother? What feeling had caused him to do so? Sympathy it was called? It _was _true that the kid had to learn how to protect his family and the lands that in some way were also 'his' and all that stuff, but then to HELP him, thing that included talking with InuYasha and his human wife, and making him appear as someone _caring _and _benevolent_ (not precisely his favorite adjectives).

Maybe it was because when he saw his nephew, it seemed like he was looking into a mirror, many years ago. Damn it, why did they have to be so similar!

- YEY! Thank you Uncle!- he hugged a displeased Sesshomaru

Rin couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Was that demon over there the same Sesshomaru she had known all her life? Of course, he cared for her, but only for her, but now it seemed that he had agreed to HELP Akato.

Due to the fact that her head was filled with questions regarding what she had seen (if it wasn't a dream), the human didn't notice that Ayumi was running towards her, until the hanyou was hanging from her neck.

- Ayumi! What are you doing here? And Kagome and the others?

- They are getting ready in case they attack, so they told me I could go outside with the condition of not going beyond the castle's walls.- she answered happily. God, Ayumi was like her when she was little

- I'm so happy about that! I was beginning to feel a little lonely... Can I tell you a secret?

The girl's brown eyes shown with eagerness. She assumed that was a 'yes'

- Your uncle is going to help Akato convince your father to teach him how to use the sword.

- Really? Yet, dad isn't the problem, mom is. He has also tried to convince her, but she yell 'Sit boy!' and down goes daddy and the discussion ends- she said innocently the 4 year old half demon, and Rin laughed. She was so lovely- Besides, I didn't think Uncle helped people.

- Are you scared of him?- Rin asked concerned?

- I don't know, my dad doesn't like him much, and as he doesn't show emotion…

- Come with me- ordered the lady, while she offered her delicate hand. She would try to convince her that the demon she cared for wasn't evil at all, "well, maybe just _a bit_" she thought smiling. It was sort of funny to see him mad sometimes, especially with InuYasha, but in all the others occasions it was _very _scaring. The human led the girl to a bush full with flowers that had no beauty at all. - First of all, I have seen your father and my Lord help themselves many times, though they won't admit it. And I'm sure your father has some respect for him, at least because Sesshomaru saved your mother and me from Takemaru. And I'm sure my Lord helped him when he transformed into a demon, or when he didn't know how to use well the Tessaiga. The same for my Lord, I think he actually _respects _InuYasha, which is kind of weird when you think about it, but anyways, I could spend years giving examples, but I'm rather hungry, so I won't. The point is that my Lord has helped your father, and they respect themselves.- Rin was pleased when she saw the girl's smile, at least she was making some advance, and her attempts of making her lord seem like an angel (which he was… to her) had made some good effects.- Second, do you see this flower over here?- she took out one of those ugly plants

- Yes, but they aren't quite pretty- Ayumi frowned in a way Rin thought was quite funny

- I know, I know. Maybe you don't like them now, but your opinion will sure change. Here, smell it.

The girl did as she was told. She breathed in the flower's sweet and soft scent. It was… special, never in her few years of life had she smelled something like that.

- It smells REALLY good, aunty Rin- the lady smiled at her new nickname- I had never smelled something quite like that, you know? Had you smelled something like it before you had these ones?

Rin shook her head, and she grabbed the flower, whose petals were torn apart and scattered by the soft breeze there was.

- Nop, never until I met this flower. You see? A flower with no apparent beauty, which has neither designs nor colors in its petals, turned into a beautiful flower once you knew its secrets, and it's a good idea to have it. It's something similar with your uncle: maybe he doesn't show his feelings, or maybe he isn't the friendliest guy /demon in the world, but _deep _inside his heart, he is truly a good person. You just have to know him a bit. He would never harm you. Dou you see? He hasn't chased away Akato yet- she pointed towards them, where Akato was still running in circles around Sesshomaru, while he wielded an invisible sword, falling occasionally.

After thinking a moment, Ayumi answered.

- Maybe… I'll talk him after- drops of fear could be seen in the girl's brown little eyes, but Rin knew her master would never harm her, at the most he would go away.- Maybe he is like the flower!- the girl quickly cheered up

"Yet he is handsome" Rin thought. Just… not her type, and it wasn't in her plans to fall in love with Sesshomaru, who was probably the worst person/demon/whatever you could love, or to break up with Hakamaru "it would probably depress him all his LONG life", she quietly giggled

While his nephew ran around him recklessly, being _almost _funny when he fell, Sesshomaru watched Rin and her niece chat. "What are those two planning?" he thought when they pointed at him. He narrowed his eyes.

- Uncle, you love Auntie Rin very much, don't you?

The youkai tensed unwittingly at the indiscreet question

- What type of 'love' do you mean? - he said a bit angry. Wait… why was he explaining himself?

- As my mom and dad love each other, or as Sango and Miroku love each other- the 8 year old hanyou responded innocently, though a weird fear went down his spine

WHAT? NO! It was like… like that awful, annoying, disgraceful and absolutely horrible DREAM. Was the boy joking?

- No.- he answered. Why had his voice trembled when answering? "The fury I'm feeling" he believed

- I don't believe you!- he said almost singing

Okey, this was getting tiresome

- Kid, I think I know myself enough to know the answer, now, go and bother someone else, like Rin and your sister –he said exasperated, as he pushed him away

- Oh, alright! Bye, see you soon- he said running towards the girls.

Meanwhile, they were lying on the grass, in the lagoon's edge, as Rin admired the water lilies she loved so much

- They are very pretty, Auntie Rin. How are they called?

- Water lilies- she grabbed one on her now wet hands- and they are my favorite ones

- Why?

- Because they are the only ones that live only in the water, floating, and without being extravagant, the add color and beauty to the water. Don't you think the water looks so much lovely with them? They make it look like a rainbow- he smiled carefree, as she touched its petals

At that moment, Akato arrived at maximum speed

- My uncle got tired of me, so he sent me here- he pointed Sesshomaru, who was now quickly entering the palace

- Oh- Rin childishly answered- Come, let's play a little

Precisely, the workers' children arrived

- RIN!

- Hello…!- she said before a huge mass of kids jumped aver here, making them fall and laugh

When she was able to shake them off her, and stand up, she realized that InuYasha's pups and those of the workers didn't know each other

- Children, these are InuYasha's kids, Akato and Ayumi- she informed kneeling in order to be at the same height of them, and she pointed discretely towards the hanyous, who maintained their distance- and they are going to play with us. More people to play with!

The children faces lighted up: the more people, the better. After this, they quickly introduced themselves, and they quickly mixed up and made friends rather fast.

- What are we going to play first?- asked Rin

- Let's play with the ball- proposed a kid named Makuro, and everyone agreed

They happily played. Akato was as fast as InuYasha and Miroku, and was unstoppable. After, Tengaki and Meshai joined, who were also quite fast despite their humanity

"Feh", she thought, sounding like InuYasha "I wish I could run half as fast as that! Well, anyways, I don't like to run so much"

From a balcony not so far away, Fuhisho and the Lord of the West watched as the children and Rin played

- It seems they haven't noticed the weird demonic aura surrounding the castle, my boy

Sesshomaru said nothing; he seemed deeply concentrated on something or someone

- Akato, you are really fast! - Hakaru, a rather tall boy with blond hair, said panting when the game was over and they were all together

And then, it happened

The earth started to shake.

**CHAN CHAN! Ok, personally I liked it. You should have seen my mischievous smile whe I made Sesshomaru think on Rin's waist! I hadn't written that on the original version, so my machiavelic smile was epic. **

**Interesting fact that Sesshomaru helped his nephew, I find it cute :D**

**Ok, I will make some clarifications**

**1. I don't know anything about botanic, so, if I write incorrectly a flower name or give wrong information, I'm sorry**

**2. The only thing I can tell you about why I wrote this story without ruining the plot is:**

*** I was tired of reading about Sesshomaru falling in love with a Rin who was like 13 years old... ew.**

*** Tired of Rin denying her human nature**

*** Tired of Rin being this beauty goddess who was almost perfect RIN ISN'T A BEAUTY GODDESS, SHE IS NORMAL! She is good at some things and bad at others, just like everyone (though her abilities are based on my owns) **

*** Tired of Rin falling in love with Sesshomaru first - I must clarify; Sesshomaru isn't in love with Rin and Rin isn't in love with him neither, they're friends.**

*** Tired of Rin being this paranoid girl (e.g Sesshomaru says: I have other things to do. Rin thinks: OMG he has other things to do! So I'm not important! and if everyone knows I like him because I cry all night for him and bla bla bla. COME ON, PEOPLE ****DON'T DO THAT, EXCEPT IN ROMEO AND JULIET)**

*** Tired of reading about Rins who are childish but are paranoid and jealous... NO, I WANTED TO MAKE A CAREFREE, FUNNY AND A BIT MISCHIEVOUS AND SARCASTIC RIN**

**It's a bit difficult to keep Sesshomaru as stoic and formal****as always when we have this "emotional" scenes (e.g Sesshomaru and Akato or Sesshomaru and Rin LIKE FRIENDS). I've tried to do my best to keep him real**

**But just wait... the story will get better and interesting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Battle Starts

Hey there guys! I'm so sorry for the long way, but I was in that time of the year where you are full of exams! It was horrible D: Well, I hope you like it.

Enjoy :)

**The Battle Starts**

Rin's eyes widened with shock. She was informes by Fuhisho and even Sesshomaru himself of how the enemies would present themselves. But it was too soon yet.

Without losing time, she quickly guided the children inside, just as Sesshomaru came to her

- Rin, the time has come –he said coolly

- I know, let me take these kids to the room first- the human said, bringing the children closer to here in a very protective way- then I'll come and fight

Sesshomaru proudly nodded when he saw the brave glare on her eyes. At least he had raised her well

- Take them to the room we agreed, Jaken will be there with the women that work here. Quick

Rin nodded and run embracing the children with her arms so they would stay together

The Lord went out to the place where the South and the East garden joined, which was where the earthquake had felt stronger. He was about to fly, when Fuhisho appeared. The general had finished talking with the explorers, and his face wasn't as funny or serene as always. His beautiful grey eyes showed deep worry

- I have talked with the scouts that have arrived and… DAMN IT!

A new earthquake. The attack was imminent

- … and the thing is that we suspect the enemy army is coming really fast. They'll be here in just an hour.

The taiyoukai said nothing, but Fuhisho could see some… concern written in his fine features. Probably _he _was the only one who could notice that, though, maybe Rin too. But it was too soon yet. Whatever his enemy was, Sesshomaru didn't like having 'unwanted guests' in his 'home sweet home', apart from InuYasha and Company. And judging the behavior of his friend/adviser/ whatever he was, his foe wasn't simply a 'whatever it was'.

The earth moved again, and part of the castle suffered light damage.

"I wonder if Rin is doing well. She defend herself decently, but with such amount of pups it is slightly harder to do so"

Meanwhile, the human was arriving to the huge hall that would serve as refugee to the women and children, excluding obviously Sango, Kagome and herself… oh, and Jaken. She entered quickly, for the earthquakes were each time stronger, and her place was outside, with her friends and with Sesshomaru, fighting for those precious lands, the palace… and their lives.

She saw Keiko:

- My girl! I'm so happy you're alright- cried the worried demon

- Kei, I know you are perfectly capable of fighting, but I need you to take care of the children please. I don't know if Jaken is able to control everything by himself.- said Rin, who rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw the expression the little imp had. Then she tried to keep serious, for the sake of the situation- Kei, I trust them to you with my life. I have to leave. Good luck

While she ran towards the garden, the human tied her brown hair and checked that she had her sword in her waist. She had to admit it, she was kind of nervous; it would be her first big, serious and dangerous fight. But at the same time, she was thrilled and anxious; she couldn't wait to see the results of her training! And she wouldn't let any kind of enemy, youkai, hanyou, human, god, whatever, scare her. She raised her head, like threatening an invisible foe.

When she walked out of the palace, she headed towards the garden form which the earthquakes had come: the southeastern. When she passed through the north one, she gave a special glance to her beloved pond with those colorful lilies. Hopefully she would see them again!

InuYasha and the others met Sesshomaru. They couldn't see much, though, because the Sun was setting. The Lord was worried because of Rin's lateness

Suddenly he felt something weird.

- Sesshomaru, something…- Fuhisho tried to say

- I know, something is coming, a strange presence

Everybody put a hand over their respective weapons instinctively, prepared for the battle

Far away from there, two figures could be seen. One had a powerful look, with his purple hair tied in a ponytail, and his red orbs were flooded with hatred. The other one seem to have the same confidence, but in his orange eyes, doubts could be seen. They stood in a hill near the castle

The palace's archers and soldiers tried to attack, but Sesshomaru gracefully extended his hand in order to stop them.

- Before I kill you, satisfy my curiosity and tell me who you are and why are you so foolish to come to attack us?

- Ja, what a question! My name is Jatemary, and this guy over here is Nokhu, my general- he smiles an awful arrogant smile, and pointed Nokhu, who tried to look nervous, but the fact that he kept arranging his blond, tied hair, betrayed him.

Fuhisho's grey pearls opened in surprise and shock

- Jatemaru? Kumniho's son? But, that's impossible, it can't be…!

- The same one. Sesshomaru, you have questioned my purpose. Well, I just wanna destroy every single rock that builds this castle, which represent the tyrany of the inu youkais. But, most important, I want both of you- his large clawed finger indicated Sesshomaru and then InuYasha- to die, the same way my father did. Fortunately, my father's assassin, InuTaisho, is dead –Sesshomaru's features showed a trail of fury- How I would have loved to strangle him with my own hands… but, sadly, not everything is possible in this life, so I will be contented by killing both of you, blood from his blood.

- InuYasha, his voice is the same one that shouted during the village's attack…- whispered Kagome a little scared

- Feh! So you are planning to kill us? You and how many others?- he mocked

- Silence, half demon! You'll be the easiest one to deal with –Snapped Jatemaru disdainfully. InuYasha got angry, and was about to shout and attack- But… I'll leave you to Nokhu, I have better things to deal with.- He said while he faced Sesshomaru, a malefic glare on his eyes.

- You think you are that good that you'll be able to kill me?- asked coldly the demon

His dark-haired friend informed him

- Be careful… hopefully he didn't get his father's powers

- Fuhisho, what are two men able to do to us?- said scornfully the man with the dog ears

- Your friend is right.-cried the enemy-Luckily, I've inherited my father's powers. He had the ability to control the earth. He did a damn nice work, till that brat of dog killed him- Fuhisho was about to answer that insult to his dead friend, but decided against it. So, that explained the earthquakes- and now, vengeance will be mine- he sinisterly laughed a wicked laugh, which Rin thought was kind of weird, and extended his arms. The earth under his feet started to fly, and he threw some pieces of soil and rocks towards the palace.

- Do you really think that with that you will win?- asked both brothers at the same time (though Sesshomaru had a cooler voice than InuYasha)

- Oh no, but this may help- Jatemaru raised his hand up to his purple hair (which look quite radioactive) and the pieces of earth started to mold and emulated the human figure.- Kill them

The soldiers ran towards the group. Despite the archers' effort, they were so many that they couldn't be stopped.

- And _that _explains the strange army the scouts had seen- said Fuhisho

- Well, as you can see, there's plenty of soil around here, so if you kill them, I'll simply create more- said the red eyed guy as a 'joke'. Nobody laughed- Nokhu- he whispered-laugh.

Meanwhile an echo of a monotonous laugh was heard, youkais and humans (and hanyou) fought in the defense of the castle, for the first soldiers had made their way towards them.

The battle had started.

Everyone used their powers and weapons in order to 'kill' those clay soldiers: Sesshomaru simply used his poison whip, occasionally spinning; Kagome flashed some sacred arrows; Rin swung her sword and kicked some soldiers; Sango used her Hiraikotsu; Miroku his staff and some punhing and kicking; and a constantly "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" could be heard.

After the soldiers' first attack wave, the group waited for the dust to disappear. When it did, Kagome sighed.

Many, but _many _soldiers were still there, formed in perfect position, waiting for command.

- We will be here for hours! This is just a stupid distraction!- exclaimed InuYasha, tired

- Oh, I will manage this, guys- said Miroku, and used his 'wind tunnel' and sucked all the soldiers. Sadly, when Naraku was finally dead, they discovered the wind tunnel hadn't disappeared, but it wasn't expanding, so the possibility of being sucked up by it had been forgotten. It was rather useful, really.

Jatemaru's read eyes expanded with hatred, fir he hadn't thought on that 'little detail'.

- Shit! Oh, well… sadly for you, I'm not _that _weak, and you've quite angered me, so you've signed your death warrants. I have another card to play.

When finished, the soldiers vanished.

He snapped his fingers and pronounced a faint spell. Immediately, the shadows that each of them projected, stood up and started to attack them

- What the…?- said InuYasha

- Ja, as they are your own shadows, you're reflection in other words, they have the same power than you do

It was true. Every attack they made was copied perfectly by their shadows. Even the Great Sesshomaru wasn't making huge advance with his own, because every attack of his whip was thrown back, even if it was one made of shadow, it still had the same power than the real one. This was getting tiresome, and the first deaths on the defense were appearing (they were still being attacked by those mud soldiers)

The same as his brother, InuYasha's attacks were useless.

- I'm tired of this!- he shouted while unsheathing Tessaiga

- Don't!-cried Kagome while preparing her bow- if you use the Windscar, he'll use too, and it will destroy the palace!

- Hm

In conclusion, every member of the group was limited on the attack.

Miroku then tried to absorb them with his Wind Tunnel, but when he was about to do so, the shadows suddenly returned to their normal state

- What on Earth does this mean?

- Oh yeah, monk. My beautiful copies of you can advance and retract whenever I please or they face any kind of danger.- informed proudly Jatemaru

Miroku only could contract his face with anger and worry. How would they come out of this one?

Sango's face brightened. She had found the way out.

- Miroku, throw me your staff!

- What? But then how am I gonna defend myself? What do you have in mind?

- Oh, come on, don't overdo it, you can defend yourself with your hands, I suppose- when she received the golden thing, she took out of from her uniform a little seashell, which contained a purple thing- I need you to try to absorb them, you'll see!- She said cheerfully

Miroku opened his eyes with admiral when he understood his lover's plan. How intelligent she was! And how her butt was! He smiled like a drunken idiot, but a cry from InuYasha returned him to reality. He proceeded to repeat the process of sucking the shadows, and they again returned to their normal form. In that instant, Sango quickly stuck the staff into the ground, which had the strange creamy thing on its end.

Everyone had stopped their fights and were looking towards the woman and were waiting. Fuhisho got the idea

- How intelligent of you!

- I'm a demonslayer, something had to come to my mind!- she answered while pressing the staff deeper into the soil

The shadows vanished

Jatemaru had absolutely no idea that the human was able to do those types of things. Again, his plan had failed.

- What the hell had you done to my shadows, you human?- asked with ire. He turned and started to discuss his plan C with Nokhu, who had remained silent all the battle

Sesshomaru took advantage and jump towards them while raising the Tokijin

- Don't even think of it, you bastard. If you do it, the attack will be reflected towards you and your palace by my energy barrier, and I want to kill you with my own hands, so please don't die that early.

InuYasha inwardly frowned. He couldn't use the Red Tessaiga because the attack would be flashed back at him. It remained him of Kanna and her mirror: there was nothing they could do. Damn it.

- I see you've used poison- said the Lord coolly.

- Great, Sango! I was tired of fighting something that was copying my own movements!- exclaimed Rin

- Just the same you did with Kageromaru and Juromaru- smiled Kagome

- Thank you- muttered the slayer, while her husband embraced her with one arm.- But I'm afraid it's not over yet.

Rin tried to see her dear Hakamaru. But with so much chaos, it was truly impossible to find him.

"Let's hope he's alright" she thought worried "Sure he's strong, but this is a kind of fight nobody expected".

In that moment the earth shook

- Hey! We already know you're here! Stop that thing of yours- snapped InuYasha, trying to balance.

They turned and saw the enemy extending his arms again and uttering another spell, while a giant earth worrier was forming, which, even though it seemed he could move freely, had its feet rooted to the ground, so Miroku couldn't absorb him, or he would practically crack and tear it apart.

- Let's see how you do with my little friend

That thing started to attack strongly the south part of the fortress and grabbed a youkai who made desperate efforts to free himself.

Rin's heart stopped

It was Hakamaru the one he had captured.

_HER DEAREST HAKAMARU WAS BETWEEN THAT MONSTER'S HANDS!_

Without a second thought and nor minding her friends' shouts, she rushed towards the giant and attacked him with all her strength. The thing, having being caught unaware, released the now unconscious demon. Rin went quickly to check on him, and her ire grew when she saw the huge, deep wound that her loved one had on his arm and shoulder.

- Rin…-the soldier said in his minutes of lucidity

- Don't talk. You'll be alright- the human said sweetly- I'll come for you after I finish with this thing- she emphasized the word "thing" with fury, but Hakamaru didn't heard her, for he was unconscious again.

Normally, she was a calm girl, who always meditated on the best option.

But not now, not this time

This was it.

She stood up and raised her head with pride. She wasn't going to lose.

She attacked again, swinging her Rakyutsa skillfully, lunging every attack with an almost perfect accuracy, at the same time she gave enormous jumps (considering her human nature) and gave various kicks (which she dominated thank to the 'little' introduction she had had on fighting) in order to get to the vital parts of her foe, who showed no signs of any injury.

She was so concentrated and angry that she didn't notice that InuYasha and his friends had stop trying to attack that piece of soil, and were now watching her.

She neither felt the intense look a pair of golden eyes set upon her gave her, which studied her very moves.

Sesshomaru, even though he tried not to look her that much, couldn't stop observing the jumps and attacks the one that long ago had stopped being his little ward made. The fury that her being emanated, transformed into grace and mastery, and made her look elegant… no, she _was _already elegant. He liked the way she fought: energetically jet accurately, strongly yet elegant, so fierce and so majestic. A smile inwardly threatened to show. He frowned. He was just proud… just that, right?

Then he noticed that Fuhisho was smiling at him in a very particular way, one that he didn't like at all.

"Oh, I've seen this before", thought in a singsong tone the gray eyed general

Suddenly, the giant, who was pretty mad trying to smash Rin the way you would smash a little fly, caught her between its huge hands. Sesshomaru inwardly stiffened, fearing… not, _concerned_ for her life, but he managed to stop himself of going and rescuing her, and he extended one of his arms in order to stop InuYasha and the others, who gave him different sorts of confused looks. But he trusted her to defend herself from that monster

And so she did

She used something of the little spiritual power an average human has, which she succeeded on concentrating after several seconds, but they were enough to repel the hands that kept her trapped. She landed gracefully, getting in the way between that piece of rock and her loved one, who was still unconscious.

- Miroku, I need you to use your Wind Tunnel when I count to 3- she shouted him decidedly. Then she exchanged glances with her lord, one that only both of them understood what it meant and what they had to do

This was her chance to defeat Jatemaru and his monster

- 3…2…1!- cried Rin while she slided beneath the giant's feet, cutting the roots that stuck him to the ground

When she was safe, Miroku used his Wind Tunnel, sucking the thing inside, defeating him forever.

With a quick movement, Sesshomaru took advantage of the enemy's fury and surprise when seeing his last option defeated, and attacked him with the Tokijin. Being so concentrated on the loss of his precious creation, Jatemaru didn't have time to set the barrier up, and received the majority that the weapon had lunged.

Thereupon, he disappeared with Nokhu

Everyone sighed with relief, even the Lord himself. That battle had been quite different from what they were expecting, and even more dangerous. The purple haired demon had uncommon powers, which hadn't been taken account when preparing the palace's defense. Thus, there were injured and dead youkais.

Meanwhile these were taken care of and taken inside the building, the group and Sesshomaru gathered around Rin, who had eyes only for Hakamaru (more precisely, his wound). She had him between her arms until a demoness took him in an improvised litter, and told her he would be alright. Just then, the human relaxed

- Rin, you fought spectacularly – commented Sango and Kagome

- You learned to fight good since the last time we saw you, kid- said InuYasha

- I am the best teacher ever!- cried triumphantly Fuhisho, who had taught her martial arts and a bit of how to use the sword when she was little. Rin just rolled her eyes and laughed.

She turned to face her Master, who didn't speak (she didn't expect him to do so), but her golden eyes reflected an enormous pride that only she could read.

Immediately she felt intense pain in her shoulder, and blood… her blood. The last thing she saw was that the floor was too close to her face

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit her face, and examined her wound. It wasn't _that _deep, but it bled a lot

- I think that with a bit of some plants that grow around here, she will recover. I can bring them if you like- Kagome proposed

He didn't answer, so she shrugged and went to look for them

The Lord of the Western Lands kept looking at her wards wound, and her blood's smell made him feel sick. On the other side… her skin was very soft, and he bet that if she wasn't all sweaty, she would smell great. Oh, and how marvelous did she fight, and… yes, definitely the blood was making him hallucinate.

Then, he gave instructions to Fuhisho, who was again smiling a weir smiled. He raised an eyebrow

- Check the battlefield for peculiar things, specially where Jatemaru was

- Can I know why, my Lord?- said a feminine voice

Rin was now awake between her protector's arms, and smiled a tired smile. Sesshomaru didn't move a single muscle of his face, but the black haired demon knew his friend was relieved.

- No. I do not need to explain myself, not to you, not to anyone

- Oh Sesshomaru, you will never change, won't you- she laughed while she closed her eyes

- Well… I will leave you alone…- Fuhisho slowly stepped back. Luckily, Sesshomaru wasn't able to see _that _smile appear on his face again.

The taiyoukai cocked again an eyebrow. Fuhisho was behaving strangely these last days… well, stranger than usual.

The human stood up, but she couldn't walk two steps without losing her balance, so he went and supported her.

- I'm alright, really.- she said to her lord, amused by the worried look he gave her, yet trying not to evidence the acute pain she was feeling.- I'm just tired and with half of my blood missing, that's all.

So, that way they went inside the palace

Rin thought everything had ended

Sesshomaru asked himself if it was just starting

**Aw! I had my mischiveous smiles whe I was writing about Sesshomaru and Rin, Sesshomaru probably wants to kill me right now jajaja What do you think about Sesshomaru's thoughts?**

**WELL, REVIEW!**


	8. After Battle

Hey guys! I'm on vacations so I could update sooner YAY! Thanks for your loyal readings, I very much appretiate them

Enjoy it :)

**After Battle**

It was over.

The enemy hadn't returned in hours after the battle, so it was supposed that Sesshomaru's final attack had injured him severely, if not killed him.

It was dawn, but the great activity in which the palace was submerged made it seemed as if it was already noon.

Women and children were safe, except Jaken, who was now unconscious due to the use that he had had as a rug for the kids. In other words, he had been smashed under many tiny feet. However, the combination of those earth soldiers, the shadows and that giant monsters had left many injuries and deaths within the imperial army… far more than what Sesshomaru thought correct.

The lord kept thinking on this fact.

Few times had he felt that way

- Can it be that I am _concerned_- her murmured to himself, while he meditated the battle in his room/bureau

Someone knocked the door. He had been waiting for it

- Rin, you may come inside

The young human did as she was told, greeted him happily and sat on a corner to play her flute, just as he had asked after she had fully recovered from her shoulder's injury. He _needed _that melody to relax a bit and think clearly.

She started with one that kind of reminded him of the wind. Strong but soft; delicate but powerful. She had the ability to reflect on a simple piece of music, the essence and emotions of normal things,

While observing the fastness with which she moved her fingers in order to cover the flute's holes when playing the strongest part of the song, he thought on how many faces Rin had. Because of some unkown reason, Sesshomaru couldn't get out of his mind the way her ward had fought alone with the giant. He had never seen her like that, he had never seen her lose her self-control: she was always so calm. The demon knew that extreme situations changed the warrior, and with Hakamaru injured, her ire overtook her. She had fought with so much decision, she didn't doubt one single second, nor could his accurate nose detect the characteristic sent of fear. Her attacks had bee precise, she hadn't failed one strike with her sword, one jump; but at the same time she kept an aura of majesty and pure elegance (which he had no idea form where she had taken it, or she didn't have it when she was little). He had discovered the human was really brave (well, he already knew this, nobody in his right mind lived in a place full of demons), because knowing how to act when being trapped between those giants rough hands was not easy, at least for most humans.

But she was different… she had always been. And more now.

_A goddess_

That fierce, that determination he had seen, but, at the same time, that elegance, that delicacy that made her look to his eyes like a soft, light feather floating in the wind, one that could cause major damage, and that… beauty?

He slightly widened his eyes when he realized what he had let his mind think, but then they returned to their normal size. After all, the pseudo admiration for her (he admired non except his father… and maybe Fuhisho), or his pride, whatever he wanted to call it, had grown after the battle, so it was natural to find her new attributes… right?

- Me, feeling admiration towards a mere human?-he had encountered feelings towards this questions- Nothing to worry about- he reaffirmed

But there was _something _that didn't fit in this whole thing, _something _that worried or bothered him to no end… and he had no clue what it was.

Rin was still playing her flute, but she could observe with the corner of her brown eyes the look Sesshomaru was giving her, which continued expressing a huge pride, blackened with a tint of worry, one that only she and Fuhisho could read. She loved to know that her lord, the great Sesshomaru felt _pride _for her… but there was something else that she could see and… oh no, she was hallucinating again.

The taiyoukai felt quite glad when he noticed a youkai with black hair appear. Then he would not think those feeling not so like him.

- My boy, there was nothing special found on the battlefield.- informed calmly Fuhisho. Anybody could think everything was alright with the general, but his eyes lacked that characteristic tint of derision they normally had, instead, those gray eyes showed nothing else than pure worry. His clothes were tinted with blood.

- Deplorable…- he had no time to continue, for a hanyou entered wildly in the room

- If you two start chatting, is because it has something to do with that weird purple haired guy, and that also concerns _me!_- cried InuYasha, who kept his hand above the Tessaiga in case an explosion of anger came from his 'nice big brother'- By the way, kid, you play pretty good, keep it up- he told Rin, who still was at the corner, while he raised his thump in sign of approval, sign learned from Kagome, who repeated it constantly. Rin answered him with a bright smile and waved. It was sure her lucky day, everybody like what she did!

- Did your human mother ever taught you the meaning of 'privacy'?- asked coolly the demon- there is a reason why guards are kept outside this room.

- Feh, I don't really care! And don't you dare insult my mother! Anyways, I'm the second in line- InuYahsa knew how to touch that sensible fiber of his brother.- so this also concerns me, you know!

- Silence!- he said as he unsheathed the Tokijin and almost cut his 'little brother's' throat- Know your place- he concluded by returning the sword to it sheath.

- I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful family love- jocked Fuhisho. Oh God he loved to watch those two fight, it was so much fun! Well, obviously until they injured or _cut each other's limbs_- but I really think we should concentrate now

InuYasha muttered a "hm" and obeyed, while Sesshomaru continued as stoic as always.

- I know very little about Jatemaru and his family. But there's only one person… or _thing_, that could help us…- said Fuhisho

- I know.

- Could you two tell what the hell are you talking about? -interrupted InuYasha, but he was totally ignored

- Could I know who is that thing/person/whatever it is, please?

All eyes were set on Rin, who had stopped playing and looked at them with fun but expectancy

Fuhisho quickly glances on Sesshomaru, who was looking at Rin

- Bokusenou

**I liked the end, it was like ends when the music CHAN CHAN CHAN! appears.**

**- Sorry for the horrible title... lack of imagination**

**Sorry for the short chapter (all my chapters are short, I have read fanfics with chapters so long I admite the creativity of the writers, I could never do it), I'll try to make them a bit longer**

**I still laugh mischievously when I write about Sesshomaru! I know he's chasing me somewhere in order to kill me**

**If you haven't get it yet, my idea of Rin is of a free, relaxed, fun (but who knows when to be serious), cheerfull , NORMAL and proud and calm and optimistic and independant Rin... she has selfesteem and is proud to be a human**

**I explain: in some fanfics I've read, Rin is described as a pseudo Miss Universe in terms of beauty, is madly in love with Sesshomaru and is paranoid (Sesshomaru tells Rin 'I have other things to do', so Rin thinks 'OH NO, he has others things to do, so I'm not important to him and bla bla bla' REALX A BIT GIRL!) and as person who woud break every rule and kill everybody just to see her lord... In my story, Rin obbeys others, but is still independant... I mean, she is not impetous, if they tell her 'Sesshomaru will be back soon, stay here', she will not have a feeling that he's dead, will not break every rule nor nothing like that, no! she will wait patientl until a reasonable amount of time passes. **

**Other points like this are descrobed previously, I can't tell you more because I would ruin the plot JUAR JUAR you'll have to wait!**

**Its 2:28 am and I have to go skiing tomorrow**

**Any comment/oppinion/correction WHATEVER, just REVIEW ME! :D**

Guest:** Thanks for your defense, hope the two od us can face an angry Sesshomaru. Thanks for the reading! I'm glad you like it :D**


	9. A Night Of Travelling And Memories

Hey guys! Here's a quick update... Oh, how I love vacations...

Enjoy :)

**A Night Of Travelling And Memories**

They had been travelling already for two whole days, and Sesshomaru had great killing instincts towards his 'precious little brother'. Besides, they would have arrived by now if those slow humans would not have travelled with them (Rin travelled riding Ah-Un, Rin didn't count). Now he was looking the starry night while the rest of the group, this is: Fuhisho, Rin, and the whole InuYahsa gang plus their children, were nicely talking sitting around a bonfire, while Kagome lulled Ayumi and Makoto, who had quickly fallen asleep. Some meters from there, Akato and the twins chased poor Jaken, who was making great efforts to scare them away with his staff without hitting them, as he muttered inaudible things to himself (probably things concerning about why his omnipotent lord had ordered him to babysit those annoying pups). They were thousands of times worst than Rin at their age!

The taiyoukai closed his eyes as he pleaded the stars for strength to control himself and not kill the hanyou, which had bothered him through all the long voyage.

"First, he insists on coming, and Fuhisho say that "it was a good idea to take him"" he sarcastically imitated his advisor on is mind "and that brat had to bring his whole family and those humans with us… "When are we gonna stop?", "Hey, Sesshomaru, stop now, we're all tired!". That fool… we would have arrived by now if it wasn't for him and his weak human blood."

Oh, how much before would they have arrived? Maybe half a moon

His ear twitched when he heard the monk

- Fuhisho, do you know something about that Jatemaru?

The youkai moved, seeming uncomfortable

- But tell us what you know!- demanded InuYasha. It seemed everyone had heard the conversation, for Rin and the kids she was playing with(after leaving a tired Jaken half sleeping half unconscious), were looking at the black haired demon with eyes opened in childish curiosity. Even the Great Sesshomaru had opened one single eye and was staring at him with the corner of it.

- Alright, but the only thing I know is that long before Sesshomaru had the age to remember this, InuTaisho _had _to kill the father of Jatemaru

- Do you know why?- asked Sango

- He didn't tell me, I'm sorry

- Bokusenon will say- surprisingly, the Lord intervened

- Feh, and what are we supposed to do until that, huh?- protested InuYasha

- Shut up and sleep

They all took that phrase as an order, and disposed to do so. Sesshomaru wasn't a bit tired, though (this distance was nothing compared with the ones he had to travel with his father), so he kept watching the stars.

Suddenly, he felt as something crawled up him. He emitted a low growl when noticing that _something _was Akato, who had already climbed up to his head.

- Hi Uncle!

- Shouldn't you be sleeping?- he asked quietly

- But I can't! I like watching the night, but my mom says I have to go to bed early because I don't know which reason. I think it has to do with growing or something like that- he said as he made a face demonstrating his disapproval of his mother's rule

Sesshomaru had already resigned Akato climbing him, so he just closed his eyes. In fact, he wasn't _that _annoyed as others would thing he should be with his nephew, after all, he had been just as him with his father when he was a pup, or at least he had been told so.

He stayed like that for some moments, until he felt the sleeve of his hakama being pulled. The demon opened his golden orbs to find a pair of eyes just like his own, which were looking him with pure curiosity

- Uncle, why are there stars?

- Because life disposed so.- he answered quickly. He regretted: no, Akato had to be millions of time more annoying than him at his age. What a disgrace, to be confused with a living encyclopedia. He pretended not to answer a single word more, until he saw Akato's little eyes be filled with a mix of disappointment and sadness. He suddenly felt something inside him he had very few times felt invade him, a feeling that made his stomach twitch. _Guilt_. He felt bad with himself and with the child for making him _weak_. With a tired sigh nobody heard, he sat a surprised Akato on his legs, as he kept watching the sky.- Since ancient times it has been said that the stars are our ancestor's souls watching over us and protecting us. If you know which star to ask for strength, you will likely receive them.- he told to no one in particular. It seemed as if he was talking to himself. Even though the tone of his voice was the same cool one, it was possible to see in his eyes some drops of… longing? Though that shadow disappeared as fast as it had come, the inuyoukai kept thinking on it. He had been told that story by his father, when a young Sesshomaru kept bothering him on those starry nights. Could it be that his father was watching from a star, just as he had told him?

He continued with these thoughts until he felt a very familiar melody. It was a simple song with musical notes which gave the feeling of a deep melancholy, but… at the same time it gave hope. He opened his eyes with surprise (surprise that was lost on the dark night, though) when he realized it was the same one his parents sang him, when he couldn't sleep, or when the three of them travelled on their territories. Now he thought about it, it wasn't quite a rhythm you would fall asleep with, but for some reason it had always worked with him.

- Who taught you that song?- Sesshomaru faked disinterest

- My dad told me my grandmother used to sing him that when they bullied him for being a half-demon.- the child yawned

Well, that child was… interesting (supposedly, he _wasn't _tired), but he couldn't deny he had grown _attached _to him…

- Ok, Uncle, I'll go to sleep- he informed as he stretched.

Akato laid beside Rin, careful not to wake her. After some seconds, a regular, slow breathing was heard, evidencing he was already gone with Morpheus. Sesshomaru glanced at the scene he had in front him, one he never thought possible: the brat he had as a brother with all his family and friends sleeping besides his advisor. He never imagined he would have to travel with all of them (well, it wasn't on the plans anyway, InuYasha had practically auto-invited himself). He then saw Rin, sleeping beside his nephew, while she embraced him protectively with one arm, both with a peaceful smile on their young faces. It was as if they didn't know evil in the world. Again, he felt a wave of another feeling filling him… one he hadn't knew since he was the human open her eyes when she was revived for the second time. _Tenderness_. And maybe… _peace_. Yet, without knowing really the cause of that feeling, he limited to hear his inside self shout him how weak he was to feel such things, but… he decided no to fight those emotions. "What the hell?" was the maximum thing he reproached.

He tiredly sighed and closed his eyes.

His feelings were still there when he fell asleep

**Yep, short chapter... but I really thought it was kind of necessary... to show that Sesshomaru _has _memories from his past. Hope you liked it**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter, because I have to write the Spanish version. Yep, I had written a big part of it, but its on my other PC and so I have to write it again! Oh, it was SO good! Bad luck**

**REVIEW me in case you have comments/doubts/corrections :D**


	10. The Wisdom Of A Milenary Tree

Hello there! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have had tons of things at school, and besides I had to write this in Spanish and then translate it, and it wasn't an easy chapter, but I think it went out quite well. And I'm happy because I'm almost done with my big project at school so the I will have more time to write this. I must say, I watched the Final Act, but I considered only some parts (like Kikyou's death D:), because there are others I really didn't like

Well, hope you enjoy it :)

**The Wisdom Of A Milenary Tree**

It had been two days since that night, but the scene he saw had been saved in his mind and wasn't leaving it. He reproached himself constantly for that apparent weakness, but it seemed as if someone has printed Rin's face in his mind with iron. Well, it would pass… because all these strange things were due to the fierce way the human had fought against that weird earth giant, and _that _damn dream.

His mind was bussy with this when he heard his 'adorable little brother' shout him

- Hey Sesshomaru! For God's sake, when are we gonna arrive?

- Keep quite. We're here

In front of them, a thick forest opened, which seemed to have no end. They went in; the children grabbed their respective parents' clothes, for the place wasn't precisely cozy. Even Rin, who laid on top of Ah- Un looking at the sky was thinking that this wasn't the prettiest place she had seen. Well, it had been worst the first time more than 10 years ago… oh, she remembered how scary it had seemed to her.

The only ones who seemed at home were Sesshomaru and Fuhisho

- Un… Uncle… where are we?

- In an old forest, nothing uncommon- he stated the obvious

Suddenly, an extremely low-pitched voice was heard

- Who is the one who walks through these paths?

The children instantly grabbed (more) tightly onto their respective parents

- UNCLE!- Ayumi and Akato cried

- You should already know- the demon answered

The group was now facing a tree that seemed way too old, for his bark denoted all the harsh winters it had faced and was now very thick

- Sesshomaru, I suspected it. It has been a long time since you last came for my help

- Where the hell does that weird voice come from?- demanded InuYasha

- And that, I suppose, is your father's second son- suddenly, the trunk started to mold, finally imitating the shape of an old person's face, with a long and sharp nose.

- Uncle, who is he?- Akato approached the lord slowly, who didn't bother to look down

- A 1000 year old magnolia

- Bokusenou- added Fuhisho

- Mhm, and who's pup is this? He is no child of yours…- the curious tree started to say

- No. Well you know I have not come to chat

- Too well I know that, despite my roots are deep on the earth and I cannot move, I know everything that happens on these lands. Jatemaru, son of Kumniho, has attacked your palace and the nearby villages.

- So it has been. He was accompanied by a lesser being, though I know not about his power: Nokhu.

- You have learned well of your father, for he had taught you to underestimate no enemy, despite how irrelevant he seems.- the tree knew a good warrior can never judge an enemy as irrelevant or pathetic, until they see him fight

- We need you to give us the greatest information possible- spoke Fuhisho politely

- And so it will be. Kumniho was a pure youkai, but his parents weren't of the same specie. His father was a youkai who controlled nature almost perfectly, and his mother was a butterfly demon, which possess an incomparable delicacy. He was raised by his mother, who was sadly captured by humans, who took her to far lands. God knows what type of things they did to her. Her beauty was her doom…

Rin's mind travelled to the day she had to see the puddle of blood left by her mom's corpse, after those thieves had abused her in every form imaginable.

She had been such a sweet mother…

That was the day she knew silence: her heart was screaming, but her little throat would emit no sound.

In some way, he pitied the demon

- And so- Bokusenou continued- he had to live all by himself. His father was long ago dead. Naturally, he wanted revenge from the humans, who had taken from him the only thing he had ever cared for. His rage was incremented by the fact of not knowing whether her mom was alive somewhere, or if she was dead. He didn't know if she was free, or if she was being tortured. Imagine living with those doubts. Thus, he dedicated his time in developing the powers he had inherited from his father, in order to consummate his revenge. These were the time the great Inu No Taisho ruled over the Western Lands, where Kumniho came, after having destroyed many villages, including the few demons that lived on them. Your father couldn't care less, or couldn't do much about, of what happened outside his territories' boundaries, but he couldn't let a demon like Kumniho wander like that on his lands, so he sent him a warning: Either he stopped attacking villages, or he would be killed by his own hands. InuTaisho didn't really want to kill him, he could understand his pain and that he had simply lost his way, but who wasn't really evil

- Yet took the wrong path- Sesshomaru uttered

- How can you determine which path is the correct one when you've never been through such situations?-the tree tricked Sesshomaru

"Because I have heard the nightmares Rin used to have in her childhood, and the screams resulting from them. Because I can almost know, _feel _what she has been through, which is very similar to what that low demon lived. But Rin chose to live with her everlasting pain, instead of killing those of her own kind." Sesshomaru thought, while he discreetly looked at her ward from the corner of his eye. "Because, while 1000 souls who have lived what she did would choose to kill, she chose to laugh." A grin almost escaped his lips. (A/N: I feel like a freaking genius with this paragraph, I started to laugh out loud at my own story :D)

Oh no! The image of Rin peacefully sleeping was returning to his mind, even stronger than before. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to forget it

At this point, the children were all sitting in the grass, hearing as close as they could the wisdom of that tree that seemed to know everything and was able to trick even Sesshomaru. Rin was leaning upon the space between the heads of Ah-Un looking at the tree. Even the dragon seemed concentrated. The only ones who remained standing were InuYasha, Fuhisho and Sesshomaru

- Peace prevailed for a long time; it seemed he had understood that despite his power's perfection, he would never be able to cope with the Great Lord. It was maintained enough for Kumniho to meet a youkai bird and have a kid.

- Jatemaru- concluded Sesshomaru

- Exactly. Kumniho was never the pacific type, but didn't cause much problems. He continued to perfect his powers and taught them to his son and protected his mate, who had no greater power, but was extremely beautiful, one of the prettiest youkai that has ever wandered this planet while I've lived, and that's a lot. Well, apparently, everything was alright until…- Bokusenou's eyes stared at the nothing, looking in a time already far ago.

A guy with powerful and noble golden eyes, grayish hair, two blue stripes adorning his cheeks, walked quickly through a leafy forest. He needed that tree's advice… Why the hell did all the trees look the same?

But when he saw it, he recognized instantly

- Bokusenou

- InuTaisho, so you also know his whereabouts… I knew you would come, but I'm not sure what caused that Kumniho attacked again.- oh, that magnolia was always a step ahead.

- That is the only thing I know. Do you remember Mizani, his wife?- he smiled upon the memory of that lovely woman. Okey, he loved his wife and would never cheat on her… but that demon was so freaking lovely!

- Yes, the bird youkai

- Well, what happened is that some human merchants found her in the forest while she took some fruits for her kid. You should suppose what happened next: they abused her, and when she resisted, they killed her. Such a terrible thing. What they didn't know, is that Jatemaru, the little son, was there, and immediately had run for his dad. Poor thing, he almost broke his legs from the long run! Kumniho arrived as fast as he could, yet it was too late: even though she was already dead, the humans were still there… "feasting" on her- he swung his hand in the air with a mix of careless and disdain, while he clutched the other into a fist. He had nothing against human, but some of them were just despicable.- Naturally, he killed them, but Mizani was dead. Jatemaru could just see his dear mom's corpse. All this happened a month ago.

- He has attacked various villages since.

- Yes, his attacks have exponentially risen. Obviously, this made his ancient hate return, which was until now sleeping. He has encountered with the worst humans of all.- he looked at the tree- I have an internal conflict

- Obviously, he attacks the village non-stop, but you understand that it is all because he has have a rough ride

- Mhm- the Lord nodded

- What you have to do, is to banish him. You shall not let him wander freely, but you won't kill him. The most proper solution is, therefore, banish. 

- Excellent! How hadn't I though of that? Another lord will handle him. I would like to help him, but I can't. Thank you! Always so useful.- he hugged the tree as a kid hugs a teddy bear

Hours later he was heading towards were Kumniho supposedly was. He had taken his mate Izanei; she could be helpful, especially when controlling little Jatemaru. She was so kind and benevolent 

He smirked

Gradually, the scent of death increased. They were close

- InuTaisho, I _think _we are getting closer. I have stuffy noses and I can still smell it.

- Please help me not to faint, this smell makes me extremely sick- he tried to make a little joke, so she laughed, her white hair moving when doing so. That humor of his… so peculiar, and yet so attracting 

The Great Lord loved making her laugh. How beautiful was her smile!

Moments later, they met with what seemed to have been a human village. Blood stained most of the ground and corpses could be seen scattered through the place. Certainly it had been a cruel massacre. Izanei's golden eyes, normally soft, hardened with such demonstration of evilness. InuTaisho instinctively grabbed Tessaiga. 

- Well well, so the Western Lord has decided to check up on his people- a voice was heard from behind some leftovers, from where a demon of light blue hair and brown eyes flickering with morbidity and a bit of insanity, emerged- I'm sorry you didn't see it, it was quite a spectacle to admire. Hearing them plea for their lives was music to my ears.- he finished as he crushed beneath his foot what seemed to be the remains of a little girl's head (A/N: I felt terribly cruel writing this)

InuTaisho just waited, even though his heart, regretting all the good feelings and thoughts he had of him, calling him to kill that bastard who dared killing a whole village with his own two hands. If his eyes could have shot rays, this would already have been a storm. He had his jaw tight with fury. Izanei, after recovering from the initial sorrow and shock among seeing so much death, she wanted to attack, but had to remember their mission: they would not kill him, they would just banish him… she had to repeat that to herself several times.

- Kumniho, you broke your promise.

- I know, but I needed this revenge, it makes me sick seeing such weak beings walking on the same lands as I do.

- You are no one to think yourself superior, your own violence proves it.- her wife intervened with such a cold tone, as InuTaisho had few times heard from her. But he knew she could be just like ice sometimes (quality that their little pup, Sesshomaru, had seemed to inherit completely)

- And who the hell are you to…? Oh, InuTaisho, so you've brought your fair mate with you. My my, I thought you could battle me all by yourself. But I don't believe her to be that powerful

The taiyoukai observed his wife, who kept the cold glare. Oh no, that was a mistake, she wasn't even a bit weak. 

- First, she could kill you all by herself. Second, we haven't come to kill you, we understand your tough life and your losses and…-

- Mizani and my mother have nothing to do with this!- lied with rage Kumniho

The lord sighed

- … that's why we haven't come to kill you. But we can't let you stay, so I ask you to go out of the Western Lands forever

- No, I won't. This is my home; I'm not putting one foot outside of it.

- If you don't agree, I will be forced to kill you, and I don't want that

- Oh really?! You and who else? 

- And me!- declared the Izanei bravely, her eyes full of decision. 

- Well, InuTaisho, your mate will be the first one to perish- he said while he extended his index finger, which made rocks and earth pieces fly towards the woman 

- Pathetic- definitely, battle changed the lady quite a lot. She raised her hand, and from it emerged a golden vapor, which stopped the rocks meters before they reached her, and that returned them to Kumniho, who evaded them with relative ease. It was nice to have that power, exclusive of her family, who carried that crescent moon on their regal foreheads.

Then, the demon wanted to use the deathly shadows (A/N: it sounds like HP last book haha), as he called them. It consisted in using you enemy's shadow against him. He sighed with annoyance when he realized the day was cloudy, and so there was no sun and no shadows.

He proceeded, so, to open the earth beneath his feet, from where thorny roots emerged to catch Izanei, who jumped nimbly when the ground parted, but did not make it in time.

Inutaisho feared the worst for a second, but then relaxed when he saw a red vapor come out of her thin hand, which dissolved the roots.

- Very well, you have demonstrated to be much more powerful than I expected- Kumniho grinned sarcastically- you disserve a rose bouquet- she hadn't even landed yet, when a huge quantity of black roses, clearly demonic natured, where thrown to her, coming from all directions.

She elegantly spun on one foot, as from her middle and index finger came out what it seemed to be an orange luminous whip that protected her, which formed a protector spiral around her, which obviously cleanly cut the roses.

Inutaisho observed her in awe. Her wife fought so bravely, such a master of combat, but at the same time she seemed so slim and delicate. Oh yes, he was anxiously expecting the night they would return to the imperial palace. He smiled as if under the effect of some drug.

Kumniho's brown eyes shinned with fury

- I'm done with you, terrible woman!- he cried, and a gigantic humanoid made of rocks and earth formed by his side, his size proportionate with the demon's aura, so the thing was quite big.

- Izanei!- the Lord shouted to get her attention, which he did- things will start to get a bit violent. Please, remember why came for, there is no much use for you now in the fight- If she didn't know the Great Lord's strange language, he would be dead by now. Yep, he was actually protecting her, because what he was _trying _to say to her was something like "this is violent and I don't want you to get hurt, besides you have to find Jatemaru", so she just smiled and rolled her eyes, retreating quickly.

- Protecting your wife, eh? Its better like this, now I can fully fight- he attacked with the weird earth thing.

Inutaisho quickly took out the Tessauga, and, ready to make his famous Wind Scar, he positiones himself for it, but had no time to execute the movement, for he had to evade a giant fist that almost crushed him

"Close, yet not close enough"

He knew the giant had his feet rooted to the ground, so he couldn't just kick it, he had to pulverize it… oh, that old demon Totousai and his beautiful sword were so useful now!

After some moments of evading, he managed to distract the monster enough time to launch his attack.

- WIND SCAR!

A luminous dash of light, and after, big pieces of rock falling from everywhere.

Effectively, the thing had been pulverized

- Do you think that is all I have?- Kumniho asked, and afterwards he began chanting inaudible spells, which made the blood scattered through the ground to rise and accumulate and mild around him, serving as an armor, with sword and shield included.

The blood, being in contact with the being that had caused its shedding, started to create dark aura, due to the hatred and sorrow left when the villagers have died. Thanks to the chanting, all that force was conducted, instead of the murderer, to Inutaisho himself.

So then, the armor was forming bloody chains, which were threatening to surround and swallow him, making him a part of that monstrous armor. It was quite quick, and besides, smelling that amount of blood made him sick and a bit clumsy and slow. But, whenever he felt especially sick, he felt upon his back the worried glance of his wife, that transmitted him pure confidence and hope.

In those times she was sofly holding in her arms a sleeping child with purple hair.

- What have you done to Jatemaru?- Kumniho furiously demanded

- Protect him of all this barbarity- the woman softly answered 

It seemed that the demon was so furious, that he left Inutaisho aside to concentrate on his wife. He would kill him, this time for sure! She wouldn't be able to scape.

- Izanei!- the Great Lord trembled upon the idea of his beloved mate being absorbed by that bloody thing controlled by that vermine

He was about to transform into that legendary majestic dog in order to protect her, when he saw, now trough his crimson tinted eyes, how the lady opened her golden eyes, which shone, and looked straight into the enemy's eyes. Was she planning to transform? He rejected that idea and smiled, when he say Kumniho and his armor paralyze. Glorious was the shining moon she had on her wise forehead!

- You know what you have to do, dear. By the way, I am lucky to have stuffy noses- she said with some humor

Her husband nodded, as he felt the Tenseiga pulse in its sheath 

Inutaisho took the sword slowly, that that was able to heal 1000 lives with a single strike, and with a graceful, he went closer and moved it near the armor of blood, as if cutting something invisible. Then, with a cry of a thousand souls already dead, the blood fell to the ground, returning to its original state. The souls began ascend towards heaven, no spell tying them to this earth now. 

Yep, definitely, Totousai was the hero of the day

He landed slowly, watching the blue haired demon paralyzed on the soil. 

The Western Lord went, while he unsheathed his great sword, the Sounga

- Kumniho, really, I don't want to do this, I'm giving you one last chance. You can go from my lands and live. Think on your child.

- I will never leave them! Not until having exterminated every single human living here- he cried

It was too late, he had lost his mind

His pain had transformed into a deep hate for humans, and had lost the way

What a pity. Inutaisho shook his head with chagrin 

The sword was rose, willing to pierce his heart.

- NO!- shouted a childish voice- DAD!

It seemed that the Lord hadn't noticed that the boy had awakened, and was running towards his father with tears in his eyes. Izanei was calling for him, deep sadness and surprise visible in her eyes, her arms still fixed into a coo position, unable to move. She had the boy sleeping because of another power coming from her crescent moon, but she had been decentralized when paralyzing Kumniho, and now he was awake and running to save her dad

But it was already too late.

The Conqueror Sword had now pierced the youkai's heart, whose clothes were staining in blood, his stare fixed on the netherworld, a wicked smiles deforming his features. 

The child hugged his father, ignoring Inutaisho and the joining Izanei

- I didn't want to… it…it is all my fault- she said with deep sorrow, then covering her face with guilt. How she hated death, how she hated seeing children mourn their dead parents!

- It is not, you did your best. Neither did I want to kill him, but he had already lost his mind. He had turned purely cruel and mad –he answered encircling her with his strong arm and pulling her close, letting her head rest upon his shoulder as she shed a few warm tears that damped his haori, tears for all the cruelty on the world. Tears he knew well were not of weakness- Come on, lets go

- But, and the kid?

- We can do nothing for him. Poor thing! And besides, he would probably reject any kind of help, after all…- he sheathed the Sounga and picked his wife and they flew off. 

- You know, it had been since the last time I heard you shout like that for me- the woman commented happily after long moments

- Hm… you well know I love you, and I wasn't going to let that weird armor suck you, but it seems that milady knows how to defend herself well enough- he confesses as he kissed her sweetly. When they parted, he intentionally said- Hopefully we arrive to the palace fast, it is cold and it would suit me well to sleep with someone today you know- he shook playfully, and obtained as an answer a quick kiss on the cheek

- Oh! You and your thoughts!- she scorned faking anger- but it would suit me as well

After, she looked down towards the already distant battlefield

"May Jatemaru live in peace and seek no vengeance"

- In conclusion, Kumniho's hate was reawakened when his mate was killed, and Inutaisho was forced to kill him- Miroku concluded

- And Jatemaru is now seeking revenge- added Sango

- How can we defeat him?- asked Kagome

- His powers are indeed strong, they were taught by his father, but I'm not sure how much more powerful they are nor how much demonic power he holds, nor if he has surpassed his father. But, what your mother did with her moon powers was of great help, and you have never demonstrated to hold those powers, so I cannot tell if you actually have them or not.

- Lost his mind… pathetic- murmured Sesshomaru, who was still thinking on the tree's story "Fortunately, my father eliminated such vermine"

A light pull on his sleeve took him out of his thoughts

- Uncle- Ayumi asked a bit nervous, it was the first time she ever talked to him directly- how does this tree now all what happened?

- Oh, I suppose she is your brother's daughter, am I wrong, Sesshomaru? So then, I can assume that the pup that I asked for before washer brother- Ayumi glared him with shyness- Even though my roots reach deep within the soul and I am unable to move, the wind brings sighs of news from far away, the birds, chirps coming from lands that reach more far than my leafs, the water, things that my ears would never have been able to hear. Everything I know, everything I hear.

- Okey, too much poetry for me. Hey Sesshomaru! This tree talks like you!- InuYasha mocked, but was totally ignored.

- This old magnolia knows more than I will ever do- Fuhisho said in awe

- So… everything?- Rin talked for the first time, sitting on Ah-Un

- Sesshomaru, is this the girl you brought the last time you came? She has indeed grown, her features becoming fine, and is taller. I never thought you would keep her for such a long time.- the Lord glared at him, only for making him understand he shouldn't talk extra. "Quite funny, it seems he has inherited his father's likes… may it be?"- go on, young girl.

- It has nothing to do with Jatemaru… but I want to take advantage of the situation and ask why does Akato have those marks on his little face that make him look so similar to Lord Sesshomaru? It quite weird, because if you think on it, if InuYasha is a half demon, and he doesn't even have those markings, why does his son have them, if he has less demon blood?

Rin looked to her friends and smiled

- I know you were all asking yourselves the same question

"A question I was long asking" Sesshomaru thought

- Quite interesting is your question… Rin, right?- the human nodded- As I have heard, InuYasha has unleashed his demon side a few times. Well, in that case, the demon blood is now strengthened by these outbursts, and it has strengthened both his own and that of his descendants.

- Alright, but then, why neither Ayumi nor Makoto bear these marks? And if InuYasha isn't a full fledged demon and his father wasn't a bit weak, why doesn't he have them?

This seemed more like an interrogatory or an oral trial than a simple question. But Rin was really intrigued by this

- Both the remaining siblings don't bear these marks due to a mere wish of chance. Only one on the family will have them, and in this case, Akato was the one. Besides, your wife's strong powers added up to your blood, strengthening that of you children. Maybe Ayumi and Akato will develop another trait that Akato won't. Answering you other question, InuYasha doesn't have them because Inu No Taisho had already mixed his blood with the powerful one of his first mate Izanei, leaving their signature on Sesshomaru's twins strips on each cheek and on the magnificent crescent moon. Doing this, there was no possibility of another pup bearing any kind of mark Besides, Iazyoi was a simple princess, but had no unnatural power, as the priestess does. Also, more the outbursts of demon blood in InuYasha's case, and more power being unleashed, more the possibility is of one of their children having demon traits.

- Ejem- the hanyou cleared his throat- that my son is proof of my grat power- he informed inflating his chest and caressing his son's head, who was also filled with pride.

Almost everyone rolled their eyes: another boasting and showoff of that pride/ego of his.

After bidding their farewells to Bokusenou, they headed back towards the palace. They had to be there the sooner the best in case of another attack

The walked down relatively close together. InuYasha and his gang were talking about how cool the tree magnolia was and that Inutaisho was wise in going to ask for its help, and even Sesshomaru himself. Rin talked to everyone, discussed with Jaken, sometimes was silent and laughed and sang, everything almost at the same time. Sesshomaru was watching her by the corner of his golden eyes, ignoring the sound of all the others chat, only hearing her songs. Yes, he was almost positive that she had changed him quite a lot, he had already proved that… but there was something else… and…

He suddenly stopped, which caused the rest of the group to stop as well.

- You feel it, right?- Fuhisho asked

- Yes, I can smell it

- Smell what?! What is the matter?!

The taiyoukai deliberately ignored his brother

- Fuhisho, return with the others to the castle. Be prepared for an attack, if so; fetch the soldiers. Rin, Jaken, follow me- he coolly commanded. "Blood"

So they parted. On one side, InuYasha still demanding what the big deal was, and, by the other, the three beings: one Great Lord, one dragon, a little toad-like demon, and a young human, the same who years ago walked the same fields

A/N: And how was that? I really liked how the whole Inutaisho and Izanei story went out (I didn't consider the Final Act, that's quite obvious). On the two following chapters, many surprises! Now you won't be able to sleep hahaha! Well, you know, anything just send me a REVIEW! 

I will have the same "problem" than this time: I have to write first the Spanish version, but the next chapter's shorter... anyway, you'll have to wait a bit 


	11. The Empire Counterattacks

Hi there! Well, I'm still on vacations so I tok less time with this translating thing. Anyway, I had a bad day (a bottle fell on my foot and now its kind of swollen and purple) yet I still made this for you! :D By the way, I think there's a ghost outside, so I'll post this and then I'll rush to my room D:**  
><strong>

Enjoy :)

**The Empire Counterattacks**

Rin was forced to ride Ah-Un due to the speed her Lord was having. It seemed something important had happened, ever since the group parted, a tiny light of concern was visible through Sesshomaru's golden ice eyes. She touched the side of her waist and let out a sigh of relief when checking that her sword Rakyutsa was hanging there, she felt she would need it. She smiled proudly when she remember how well she had fought against Jatemaru, a smile that grew when se remembered the pride visible on the demon's eyes. She starting singing happily

- Milord, what is the problem with this crazy child? She started singing out of nowhere!- Jaken complained, arching an almost inexistent brow. That girl must have been planning something in that Machiavellian mind of hers

- …In the mountains, in the forest, in the breeze, in my dreams…- hummed quietly Rin

Sesshomaru, who hadn't even looked down to Jaken, opened his eyes with surprise and vague…longing? That song, so lost in time, yet so close, so familiar. Rin used to sing that song when she patiently waited for his return as a little girl, and it has been long since she'd done that. He felt the urge to smile but managed to control himself. He glared his ward from the corner of his eyes, seeing in her the little girl she no longer was, that girl who ran happily through field of flowers, dancing, and that gave to him bouquets of them, even though she well knew their weren't his favorite accessory. But he always kept them. He decreased his speed when remembering those past years (something quite uncommon on him)

It was rather amusing, Rin could have grown and matured in many ways, as Bokusenou had pointed out, but before his eyes she kept the same lively essence, with that same joy, happiness and innocence. It seemed that the whole world could change (including him), but Rin would just be the same: the girl who gave her flowers, the girl that always followed him, that always obeyed him despite her free nature, the girl that always waited for him patiently… Rin… Rin would always be by his side.

What on Earth was happening to him? Sincerely, he didn't know, and by now, didn't care.

He turned to observe Rin fully, who was singing happily. When she saw him, she smiled the brightest and gentlest smile he had seen on her for some time… since she had told him of she and Hakamaru… Sesshomaru frowned at the sudden hard _feeling_ that invaded him when she remembered that affaire, which seemed to weigh on his stone heart… but which vanished when seeing the smile Rin still held on her happy lips, dangling her feet lightly.

Quite a contrast, with her sword tight to her waist. So fierce, yet so innocent.

Rin couldn't help but smile at the golden glare her master was placing upon her. He remembered! He also remembered that song too! She could see it in the nostalgia and the softness his eyes, only evident to her searching eyes.

Sesshomaru kept watching, almost studying her, but his glare was tainted with sadness for a fraction of a second. Rin would not be able to be with him forever, to be his right hand, his confident, his… his…almost everything; she would die someday, and her song would be never heard again.

A loud noise took them both out of their respective thoughts. Sesshomaru was rather glad of it, he didn't know how far his mind would trail… great! Now, besides the dream, her fight, her image in her sleep, he had this! Absolutely awesome!

They hadn't noticed it, but the landscape had gradually changed from a leafy forest to a dead one. Sesshomaru was a bit… confused; the scent of blood wasn't coming precisely from this place, though it could be smelled strongly from all directions.

Suddenly, the earth shook: a bad sign

Rin had all her senses alert, in fact she could have sworn she smelled something like blood, but maybe her nose was betraying her

She felt her ankle being pulled strongly towards down. She looked to the spot where se felt the force coming from, and saw that a hand made out of soil or clay or whatever, was the responsible of the sudden pull. Dammit, she was decentralized

- Rin- her lord was aware of

- Don't worry- she said as she used her other foot to blast the hand into pieces- I have it all under control

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to fill his own foot being pulled

- Pathetic- he used his wip

Quickly, as if alerted of their presence, hundred of those soldiers came out of the ground and started to surround them.

- My Lord, this is quite familiar- the human said as she handled a group of enemies- it is quite obvious Jakemaru is behind this entire scheme. We didn't kill him!

The demon nodded; he had thought that since the moment he saw the soldier's hand grab her ankle. Besides, the smell of blood came from them; probably they had destroyed a village close by. But, most important: Jakemaru was alive.

Destroying those puppets was an easy task for him, only using his green whip as a weapon

His golden eyes opened with concern when smelling more blood.

Rin's blood

He turned quickly and saw that, besides that her wound on the shoulder had reopened (humans had really pathetic healing processes), those things had taken advantage of a moment of distraction and threw her to the ground, her sword falling meters behind.

He was going her way, already his knuckles making a deadly sound, when a new wave of enemies grabbed him by his back, pulling him to the ground, ready to suck him in.

- Lord Sesshomaru!- her voice was heard within the mass of puppets as Rin got up kicking them and quickly ran towards him, Rakyutsa tightly grasped in her hand. She used her strong legs to make a quite high jump, and when she fell she destroyed a bunch of more enemies, but her features contorted with pain; yet, she kept running towards… his rescue?, making her way through the puppets with her sword. Then, she jumped over Sesshomaru and destroyed the captors that kept him paralyzed.

- Rin- he just said

- Yes, you can thank me later- the young woman joked, and positioned herself against his back, so they were protecting each other, as the soldiers continued to surround them- I think is time to destroy some ugly puppets- she said and raised her sword. Sesshomaru also raised his hand in deadly anticipation, glaring with evil the mass of enemies.

The soldiers attacked.

While Sesshomaru used his whip with amazing grace and experience, he couldn't help but think on… yeah, Rin again. Why now!? Why did he have to let his guard down and his back free in order to protect Rin, though he knew well she soul manage the situation all by herself?! Those questions and a few more flooded his mind like ocean waves, especially now they were so close. He felt her arms move with ease and decision to cleanly pierce an enemy. He felt her shoulder blades under the silk sheet her skin and kimono were. He felt their hairs, ice white and warm brown intertwine. He felt her a bit tired breath and scent almost in his nape. He felt… since when did he start to, in the first place? What on Earth was happening to him? Why now? "Rin, what are you unleashing?"

He heard another blast produced by his ward, now so close to him, when destroying another puppet

While she displayed all the techniques learned through all these years of training, Rin destroyed and destroyed, an, though she was rather tired, she was also very proud. But, above all, she felt lucky and happy to be able to fight literally side by side with her lord, with the greatest warrior her brown eyes had ever seen. The pressure made by his strong back against hers, the green dashes of light of his whip, the unconscious shift of weight between his two legs for balance, each movement reveled all his majesty, power and majesty, a legendary being feared by everyone, but who laid on a golden pedestal to her. Almost nobody had ever understood her like and admiration towards such a cruel demon as him. But not for her; she knew better, after all… how could she be protected by someone who was supposedly evil? For God's sake, these puppets did never end their attack! She saw the green light of the youkai's weapon disintegrate an enemy who was more close than what was safe…oh, this of being so close to him, of knowing she was skilled enough to fight a real fight with him and help him and… protect him, as he had done countless of times… to feel his white hair in her arms, moved by the soft cool (thankfully!) breeze and the moves made by him, his muscles tense on the duel… it was all like a dream, kind of a fantasy. She suddenly wished to never wake up and remain attached to his back forever, even if on battle.

After some long moments, the situation was unbearable.

- My Lord, we can't keep this up, this bloody things come out from nowhere and non-stop!- Rin said panting

- Indeed. We need to find their weak spot- Sesshomaru coolly answered without a single hint of tire.

- But, wait a minute, if these soldiers came out of the soil beneath us, and their purpose is, I suppose, to drug us to it… it may mean both are somehow connected- the human said with a triumphant smile and her eyes wide open with the discovered connection. Sesshomaru had already thought that, and was glad that she agreed.- Lord Sesshomaru, I need you to make that protector spiral with your whip while I destroy this things.

- Very well, but you shall keep close

- I wasn't intending to do the opposite.- she smiles

She then knelt and stuck her Rakyutsa on the ground, closed het eyes and started to form that characteristic purple aura.

- The wind that kisses the leaves, the sea that brushes the coast, the animals, the rivers, the sky and the sun that caresses me. Oh, spirits in nature, hear my plea! Oh, kamis, answer my calls! May the soul here presented and the strength in her concentrated, and the sword here held, unite and destroy this enemy that threatens!

Sesshomaru had stopped paying attention to the almost automatic movement he made making his protective shield, and concentrated on that weird chant that the human made. He then saw, with no little surprise, as that violet aura concentrated in the sword and started to send something like waves through the ground, as it pulsed every time a new one was lashed.

After some of them, everything ended.

The soldiers instantly collapsed, as if the force that kept them moving had suddenly vanished with the wind.

Sesshomaru let his whip disappear slowly. He heard Rin quietly cry in happiness and sigh in relief. He meditated the whole thing. They must have to arrive to the palace fast, for the possibility of a new attack was high; Jatemaru was alive. In that moment, his keen nose detected a scent he knew, but couldn't identify. When he opened his golden eyes, he thought to have seen a dash of orange eyes.

Nokhu

He was unsheathing his unused Tokijin in order to pursue him, when the demon heard a low noise.

Rin was laying semi-conscious, blood staining her shoulder, Rakyutsa still firm in her grasp. He went to her and picked her in his arms softly, as if she was going to break in any minute, letting her sweated face rest on his stole.

- My Lord, your thing's so fluffy!- she quietly murmured and rubbed her face against the soft stole- it seems I overexerted myself, that spell wasn't for me, they taught it to me when they believed on the village I had some kind of power. Big fail- she smiled

"You have it"

- You are wounded- he pointed out

- I'm kind of staining you with blood; that never comes out easily… she made a minimum effort to move

- No

"I shall protect you"

- Oh, my wound reopened. Damn it- she said with frustration, diverting her gaze from his- and Jaken?

- He was thrown unconscious at the beginning. Ah-Un is with him

- I'm happy he's actually alive, thought he would never make it out alive… I'm, after all, a genius, I saved the day! Woohoo- she said with enthusiasm, punching him playfully on his shoulder- Ok, let me stand up, I am no wounded soldier.

She hardly stood, a bit dizzy and tired, but managed to balance. Yet, when she made one step, he face contorted with pain and let a small, low cry of pain, come out (she hated to shout like a weak girl), and collapsed. Or would have collapsed, if Sesshomaru's firm arm wouldn't have caught her before it, who laid her in the ground in order to examine her. Even if the only light came from the high moon, the demon's eyes had no problem on spotting the problem. Her left ankle was badly swollen. He now remembered the instant when she landed after that high jump she made to help him; he had clearly seen the pain in her face.

- I have my ankle swollen, right?- Sesshomaru simply nodded, a cool façade on his face- I quite expected it. It hurt me since we stopped battling.

He said nothing; he just picked her up and walked away, commanding Ah-Un to follow with the still unconscious green toad.

While he slowly walked towards some clear in the forest, Sesshomaru looked to her protégée, studying her again. She was unconscious, mixture of the loss of blood, her swollen ankle, the spell and the sleep she needed. He took his time as he studied all her features, though not perfect or incredibly beautiful, matched one another nicely: her shiny brown eyes, now hidden by eyelids crowned with lashed not extremely long, her long sharp nose, her mouth, some tiny pimples, denoting her youth… She looked so vulnerable, so delicate, so helpless; nobody could have recognized her as the skillful warrior that just moments before had managed to execute a complex spell through a demonic sword. Neither they would have related her to the artist she could be, nor to the careless an happy, free girl that sang in the middle of the flower fields, nor with the great lady that appeared so finely dressed during the official dinners, when he meted with his allies, and she always had an intelligent answer, or an eloquent opinion. She always tricked and amused the guests. So many faces, but at the same time, the same person, the same soul: so unique, so ravishing, so happy, so… Rin. He could clearly feel her slow breath on his shoulder through the haori, her slightly parted lips on his collar bone. He shuddered.

What the hell had just happened?!

His silhouette became lost within the night mist, his eyes fixed straightly, within his arms he held close to him the slim figure of the sleeping woman.

CHAN CHAN CHAN! What is happening to our dear Fluffy?! Please understand, it is getting quite difficult to make Sesshomaru the way he really is on the show (with aboslutely no feelings), but I'm doing my best :) You can talk to me about that while you send me a REVIEW! really, reviews want me to keep going :D


	12. Understanding

****Hillo! Well, I tried to make this my masterpiece, so hope you like it

Enjoy :)

**Understanding**

Rin woke up and opened her eyes slowly, only to see the dark night sky invaded by little twinkling stars. Oh, now she remembered: she had fallen asleep (or slipped into unconsciousness, she didn't know) on her lord's arms, moments after she almost fell due to her swollen ankle injured in battle.

She didn't know quite well what was behind the battle. Because the battle was a scheme… but now, that she found herself staring at the night sky, seriously, she didn't care one whit. Time would make the answer evident.

After some minutes of observing it, she decided to check on her leg, at least to heal it. Rin smiled thankfully when she saw that her ankle was already bandaged with a cloth that had some red patterns on it, and now it was less swollen. She rolled on her good shoulder, now bandaged too, to end up resting on her side, in order to know where they were. Her eyes widened with pleasure and happy surprise when she saw the fairy-like panorama.

They were on a clear in the middle of the bushy forest. The dark blue light of the sky was dimmed by the soft moonlight and some yellow sparkles produced by some sympathetic fireflies. There were some quite nice flowers over one side of the field. The still unconscious Jaken and his sleeping guard Ah-Un were lying a bit afar from her. To her side, seating against a tree with apparent relax, was Sesshomaru, looking straight ahead. He didn't seem to mind that she had awakened.

Rin kept looking at him. Her eyes wandered from that wide and proud brow, crowned by that (now she knew) glorious and powerful blue crescent moon, those golden eyes, always looking forward with cruel coldness, always so stoic and indifferent to everyone, but which held emotions and thoughts to her, who had learned to read them, going down through his long, straight nose, the two magenta stripes in each cheek, and the pointy ears, finishing on his thin mouth, almost always closed and undaunted, but that could transmit deep knowledge or fearful words when opened, and the firm, almost arrogant chin. His long, white hair moved like a dancing cascade under the wind's soft rhythm, some few bangs threatening to blur his sight. Every pore on him seemed to sweat an overwhelming demonic power, majesty and grandeur.

- Rin, what are you staring at?- asked Sesshomaru, who didn't bother to look at her

- You, but for no particular reason- she answered without hesitations as she kept her tender gaze upon him. There was no need of more explanations, Hakamaru was still there.

The youkai slightly frowned at this

- The attack was schemed by Jatemaru, right?- Rin questioned, though she knew the answer was obvious

- Indeed. I saw the demon Nokhu at the end of the fight, but I do not know with which commands he came

- Well, let it be… There are two types of problems, the ones that solve themselves alone or those that have no solution. In both cases, it is futile to worry (A/N: Philosophy of Barros- Luco, a president of my country)- she concluded, as she rolled again on her back to stare at the sky once again

It seemed she got bored, for she got up and went to the (could it be another way?) little flower field nearby. He saw her dance and spin under the pale moonlight, as she happily looked at the fireflies surrounding her, and that she tried to catch in childish persistence. Her ankle seemed to have healed pretty quickly with that herb he smeared on it. He almost smiles with that spectacle of simple happiness and joy her ward was giving him. After, she saw her trip and fall on top of the flowers. He was going to check on her when Sesshomaru saw her thin hand appear from the mess of plants and wave to him, signaling she was alright. He saw the top of her head peek out and observe him, just as a spy would, and then smile a toothy smile. He noted how her eyes shone when she had the idea of weave some flowers and make a crown, which she place on top of her head, and she immediately smelled even more to them, as she used to do when little. He also observed as she cut a bunch of them and placed them on her lap when she sat with her legs crossed over the now flat flowers. Suddenly, a shooting star flashed through the sky, and the human could see it. She started to bounce and move with a pure and innocent excitement, as a little girl would.

- A shooting star! We have to make a wish!- she commanded, as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands on top of her chest, as if touching her very heart. When she was done, she told him- You know what? I have just remembered that once, short after I started to follow you, I saw a shooting star just like this one. Guess what I wished for- she said, though the human knew there would be no answer.

-…

- I wished to remain with you forever- she smiled as he felt something twitch in his inside

- This time, what was that you wished for?- he asked after some moments of silence with fake indifference

- If I tell you, then it wouldn't come true! Oh well, there will be plenty of stars in my life, I can tell you. I asked the exact same thing: to be with you for the rest of my pretty human life.

Very well, Sesshomaru was kind of… happy, gratified. Sometimes he thought he wouldn't see her no more, but her confession told him she would stand next to him no matter what. It didn't matter if the star didn't grant her wish, he would grant it, even if her life was so short.

- And now, Milord- Rin started, getting up with the flowers on her hand, and going to the demon. She sat extremely close to him, so close he could smell even the types of flowers she had on her 'crown'- Which was _your _wish?

"The same"

- Its no fair! I told you my wish and now it will not come true, and you will not tell me yours!- she said faking annoyance- I bet you wished for –more- power

"Well, indeed"

- I even brought you flowers!

Sesshomaru took them, studied them, and then placed them on his sash, as he did long time ago. Then, he felt Rin cuddle against him, so her face was over the fluffy cushion his stole was. He knew she was asleep when her warm breath got smoother.

Sesshomaru looked at her flower crowned hair, and then stared again ahead. So she wanted to be with him forever, uh? He never thought that simple decision would matter to him so much, but it seemed he was mistaken, for when he heard her declaration leave her pink lips, he felt, at the least, relieved, satisfied. He also wanted to have her by her side, just as he had during the battle that day, as he always had.

In the dark night, his mind wandered through the images and scenes that by these days had been plaguing his mind. Since that dream that had unleashed Hell itself, her ward fiercely fighting alone against Jatemaru, moved only by her love towards the injured Hakamaru, she peacefully sleeping with Akato cuddled with her, she fighting against her back… even… saving him from those dirt puppets, she dancing through the night and the fireflies, she, she…always her

His pride opposed this excess of attention towards the mere human

But she wasn't a mere human. She was born with no great power, no grace, no anything. Yet, she had helped him even being a little beaten girl. From thereon, she had proved herself no ordinary person, and, through time, had acquired all the characteristics that made her so special. She had excelled herself in many things.

And besides, it had always been this way, hadn't it?

Since she offered her help after InuYasha's despicable episode, when he saw those curious brown eyes peek at him, when he saw her come to him badly injured, and who after he revived under no apparent excuse. She had always been by his side, obeying him, but always keeping her wild and free spirit untouched, as a fire on a cold winter night, or as the wind during a storm. After all, she was always with him at the official ceremonies, looking stoic and firm just like him, but always making a slight joke and keeping her quite wicked sarcasm, she was always there to cheer him up (if it was even possible to do so). His mind saw her training with him, riding Ah-Un next to him, advising him when there was any problem on his lands, always seeking what was the best for every living being there, her giving him flowers, her never complaining, always strong, never crying, never shouting no matter what, she could hide her feelings quite well, yet had a soul so full of life, but she knew the importance of reflection. He, always quiet; she, always talking, but accurately, calmly. Rin never made an impetuous decision, always meditated the correct choice. That was why he could trust her so well; that was why he had always done so. Yet, she knew how to behave as the great lady she had become. And she, by her side, had given him her loyalty, as strong as rock, and with that smile she always had for him, that had turned his daily bread. How was it possible? She had suffered from the dead of her family and continuing bully from the other villagers, having been betrayed by them, that was a scar that would remain in her heart until her last breath. Yet, she trusted him until no end. Yet, she continued to smile and dance through the flower field and the fireflies. They were so different, but at the same time so alike. Ice and fire.

But it all worked out.

But someday, she wouldn't be there for him, when he was tired or bored or anything. They would be separated, she would be snatched from him, and her smile would be gone.

He placed her gaze upon her sleeping face ones again, now under a veil of soft melancholy

And, though, she still was there, on his side

Simple

Unique

Funny

He smiled

Beautiful

Rin had turned into something more than just his protégée, she was his confident, his advisor, his friend, his breath on the mornings and his company on the evenings, his, his…

His everything

Suddenly, his mind started to spin, his pride overcame by something else

Sesshomaru's eyes shot wide open with fatal surprise, as if someone had pierced his heart.

And then he understood it, he knew the impossible, the missing piece, the unknown and yet that laid in him for some time.

He knew he had fallen in love.

OH MY GOD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR FLUFFY!? Well, hope you like it, I really tried to make Sesshomaru's character really similar to him on the show, but on this cases its quite difficult (you can tell me about it on a REVIEW!) I'll try to make it work from here onwards, ideas and critics are higly apretiated. Reviews really give me energy to continue


	13. Desperation

Hi! Yes, I'm back, after 5982957238752 years! I've finished school, so soon I'll have plenty of time for you (now I work during the day). And the story is each tome getting better (under my eyes haha), luckily, I will not forget all my ideas... you can send me yours through a Review :D. Well, excuse my especially poor English from today, but its late, I'm sleepy, I'm singing Cat Stevens on my head (thanks, job!) and my butt hurts from sitting. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy :)

**Desperation**

What?!

Him, the powerful Great Lord of the Western Lands, the stoic demon, known for his hatred towards human and his ice cold heart… in love?

Incredible! Ridiculous! Pathetic!

He suddenly rose, not even caring about Rin, who was laying on him and had felt, though she just slept through it.

Not wasting time, he went into the deep, dark forest, his mind filled with a hundred questions, making his brain spin, and only one answer: Rin.

His eyes flashed crimson, and on his desperation, the questions gave space to one simple, instinctive command, arisen from the ire produced by the revelation

_Kill _

All the fury he felt for himself, for not being able to handle his… passions, if he could call them so, for not being able to move the human's face from his mind, the human that hadn't done anything except from living to deserve such _feelings _from him, transformed into the neediest plea: _slaughter everything on your way_

She didn't even love him back! He wasn't even corresponded!

As from his index and middle finger appeared that characteristic glowing whip, Sesshomaru thought that probably, it was better like this. If she didn't love him back, he would have no motivation, and would probably lose interest on her, and his rebel mind would sooner or later forget her, and that strange sensations of weight would disappear from his newly-discovered heart. Most of the time it wasn't love; most of the time is just mere infatuation, not eternal, fairytale-like love.

A loud noise was heard when a tree fall, cleanly cut by him

But he would have to see her everyday. He revolved in his mind the idea of leaving her on a village, as he had already done before, until this "thing" was over. He could just leave her there, alone in the forest, and leave. But, deep inside him, the demon knew he wouldn't be able, only in _this_, he would not have such strength. It was his entire fault, or his heart's fault, which seemed to have its own mind now, but, definitely, it wasn't her fault. Moreover, she wasn't only important for him, personally. She was an important ally, a connection with the humans on his lands, a great advisor and a strong warrior. She was useful, a clue piece on his empire. And, again, his soul (also, new thing), would not stand to watch her go, and who knew what he would do in such scenario.

There was no solution, he would have to face it… face her. Until she died

A pain on his chest reminded him why he has just killed that lizard over there.

Enough!

He was done with it, and let his demon take over.

He just saw red

* * *

><p>Never before nor after, had a more cruel demon walked those paths.<p>

* * *

><p>The moon was high up on the sky when his eyes turned golden again.<p>

How had he let this happen? Just a few weeks ago, he felt nothing of that sort towards her.

But then _that _came

The dream

It made him look her in another way, somehow. He blamed this to the "trauma" he had gotten from that perturbing vision. Who would have thought that now he had fallen into it?

Then, the fight; _her _fight.

Rin changed, as he had thought again and again, using the techniques she had learned at InuYasha's and with him on the castle. Her calmed but secure movements has deeply captivated him, but it was more than fear for her safety; on the back of his mind, a tiny voice had told him that, perhaps, it was something more, that he was so… absorbed, looking at her and not even thinking on Jatemaru, because she was truly giving a spectacle on fighting techniques. Who would have thought?

From that point on, nothing was the same

Damn it!

She had plagued him, had taken control over his entire being like virus, and the worst of all, it was with no effort at all! Rin could guess what he was thinking just with the little change of his eyes glow, thing that only three more people could do; his mother, his father, and Fuhisho. And she, a lowly human, not even 3 decades old, had mastered him! A human had him begging at her feet (psychologically). And she didn't even know! Clearly, she would _never _know. Clearly, he would be able to forget this problem, and his life would return to its cold path… clearly…

After all, what was so extraordinary about her?

That foolish little voice that had now controlled his brain (which seemed to be on vacations) told him to stop being that naïve, that oh, he knew well.

Rin had never been astonishing, true. She had never been a great beauty; she was far surpassed by many. She was taller and leaner than most women, with not so many curves, contradicting the feminine beauty models, being these women more… voluptuous. But that complexion gave her a regal aura that he didn't know from where the Hell it had come from, if she had no noble blood, not to talk about regal one. That captivated him, or at less captivated Hakamaru… and it seemed that it had captivated _him _as well: she, herself, was a contradiction. She was very calmed, and could even be a little cold and stoic, but her deep and low laugh could be heard all over the halls quite frequently. She was really intelligent, but she was seen playing with children, as being one of their kind, or doing some art, or decorating the palace. Sometimes, she thought on her own interest, but she mostly helped others, forgetting about her own will. She was no youkai, but fought like one. She was not the Lady of the Imperial Palace, but always imposed a mood of pride and greatness when she had to present herself on some official ball. She was not that sentimental as other female, but she always heard and counseled other, always concerned for everybody… including him. She was proud of being a human, yet she lived on a place full of demons, a place that would be a nightmare to any of her kind

But, at the end, those contradictions made Rin so special before the eyes of a few. They made her unpredictable.

Not really noticing it, the Sun was already rising, extending its golden arms, illuminating the landscape.

He had to come back to the clear in the woods; he had to return to the palace immediately.

He had to see her.

Probably she would not ask him where he was, being used to his constant and sudden departures, and just waited patiently for him. Probably, she was still sleeping, on the same exact spot where he had left her last night.

Perhaps, he tried to meditate one last time, seriously, all these stuff was just an exaggeration of the impression left by the fight with those mud warriors.

Perhaps, he was just worried and astonished by the capacities he didn't know she possessed.

He arrived to the clear and found her, strangely, awake. Doing nothing, but awake.

She smiled her welcome.

All his hopes fell painfully, crushing.

That now characteristic feeling had returned.

Damn it!

Foolish love!

It will be over someday… right?

A/N: How was it? Wanted to write about Sesshy's feelings, and its getting pretty hard to attach to his emotionless character when he is, well, IN LOVE! The story will get better :D You can send me your coll ideas, oppinions, anything, on a review! 


	14. The Survivor

Hey! Long time since I wrote 2 chapters on a row! Did you notice this story has now a cover photo? I drew it on pencil and then colored it on an Ipad (my arm had no blood flow after the process). Well, hope you enjoy it, and please remember, any idea, I will be happy reading your Reviews! This is the part of the story I haven't planned yet, so is not that good, and I need inspiration and ideas! Illumination come to me!

Enjoy it!

**The Survivor**

The three travelers were about to arrive to the Imperial Palace. They had left the comfortable clearing on the forest about two and a half days ago.

_Two days, 13 hours and 1o minutes, _Sesshomaru had precisely counted.

This precision wasn't a hobby he had, nor something he usually did –counting things. But he needed to entertain his mind on something, anything. If not, it would come back to the base of his problems: Rin.

Besides, this time was an example of how much time he could resist not killing, or killing himself. Why? Simple. The human was just footsteps behind.

A mere human making him this? A mere human that hadn't done nothing? A mere human being his weakness, almost his downfall? Foul! Pathetic!... True.

It had never happened to him before.

He expected to never happen after.

About Jatemaru, there was not a trace left behind of him. But there was a clue. They had encountered a village. But the village was destroyed, burned, and with not a single inhabitant on it. Yet, the houses didn't seem to have fallen due to the fire, but because of another force… like an earthquake.

That had banged some alarms on his heads. Rin also seemed to have figured the same thing. Even Jaken seemed to have figured it out too.

He took a mental note that the enemy was coming closer, slow but safe.

Besides that, the travelling had been a smooth one, with no major problems besides food (oh, humans). Even though, the rhythm was accelerating, for the thing the demon most desired was to arrive to the castle and to lock himself in his room, away from the world… away from her.

He, the Great General of the West, hiding!

He glanced at her by the corner of his eyes, only to see her brown eyes already staring at him, and with a look on her face that made him worry about the possibility of her reading him –again- as an open book, and discovering his problem. Oh, great.

- Is something the matter?

- Not at all. I was just tired of looking all the time the same exact landscape, so between looking at Jaken or looking at you, I chose you- she said, stopping the toad that was threatening to teach her to appreciate the "Great Jaken".

She continued studying him. Something was not right, out of place, for his eyes had changed just a little and for the most minimum moment, but their glow had actually changed. It seemed as if the coldness had… melted more than what it had already melted throughout the years with him. Meh, it must have been her imagination, for he had talked to her as stoically as always.

And so the continued walking, till they got to the front gate of the building, which was immediately opened when they saw the mighty figure of the inuyoukai. The moment they put a foot inside the territory, Sesshomaru went immediately to his room, where he would probably meet Fuhisho and discuss the latest matters, specially the fight with those weird clay warriors. But, moreover, Rin felt a different air, as if something new had happened while she was away.

After taking a hot, nice bath and taking a nap, it was time for lunch.

"Yay! Finally, I was waiting for a nice meal"

Her surprise was big when she saw another entity sitting on the table. Specifically, a female she had never seen before. She was a youkai, there was no doubt about it. Her hair was a mix of gold and bright orange, and fell in curls just to her shoulders, her nose was small and rather rounded on the end, and she had a small mouth, although now, she was smiling. But the feature that most added tenderness to her angelic look were her eyes, which assembled two deep pools of the purest emerald, enclosed by massive, dark lashed. Why was there an angel between them? Well, she already knew that demons (almost all) were a lot more beautiful and strong than humans, thing that didn't quite bother her, but this girl seemed to have come from Heaven itself. As Sesshomaru hadn't arrived yet, InuYasha and Cia. were talking excitedly with her, so she had time to present herself

- Hi!- she flashed her brightest, welcoming smile, at the time she noticed that the youkai's face had some bruises- I'm Rin

- Rin! I have heard a lot about you! They like you a lot in here- she said with a voice as smooth as silk- My name is Marei, but they call me Mei.

- Nice to meet you, I hope you can tell me your…- Rin didn't have time to finish, as the doors opened and the gracious figure of Sesshomaru was visible, his usual cool façade fixed on his face, two golden ices studying the people inside the dining room, stopping a while longer on the new guest, and more intensely (only noticeable for a few) on her ward. Everybody stood, except InuYasha, who would probably never recognize the authority his brother possessed, at least in his own home.

After some seconds, he proceeded and sat down, followed by Fuhisho, who sat by his side. The food came in and they started eating.

- Present yourself- the taiyoukai ordered after some silence.

Her big green eyes glowed nervously: it seemed she had already known about Sesshomaru's "light personality", and she was kind of scared. Kagome and Sango sent her good energy from the distance.

- Em… My name is Marei- she said with her head low

Sesshomaru expected her to explain at least why she was in his palace, but she didn't get these questions hidden on the silence.

- Why are you in _my_ palace?

- Em- Mei was scared to death when she saw the trail of impatience left on the demon's face- my… my village was attacked

Instinctively, alarms banged on Rin's head

- Where was your village, Mei?

Sesshomaru made the mistake to look into the brown world of her protégée's eyes, and had to do tremendous efforts to break the spell her face had on him. Still, he was hearing everything they said.

- More or less an hour of hear, East direction.

- My Lord! That was the village

Yes, Sesshomaru had also concluded that, it was almost obvious.

- Sesshomaru, I suppose you will not make her leave!- his brother said threateningly

The demon just ignored him, but decided that she could stay, for she was a witness of Jatemaru's present state of health, how his army was, etc. But she could ask her now and make her leave…

- Mei, could you tell us what exactly happened?- her ward had anticipated him.

But there was no answer, however she started crying silently, but tears flowed constantly down her pale cheeks. It was heartbreaking on its silence and misery. Rin could only grab her hand in comfort. Sango took her by her shoulders, and lead her to her room; sleeping could make her good.

- She arrived yesterday in the evening, in an state that was not the best, she had barely eaten and drank in 3 days, she collapsed almost at the front walls. Hakamaru saw her on his patrol as a soldier- Miroku explained. Rin nodded and Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and made no sound, as always.

After a while, the woman changed the topic, narrating the fight they had held with those weird puppets. Her story took epic proportions as she exaggerated her lord's and her own qualities. She even made sound effects and described movements with her hands.

Sesshomaru remained silent, but glances once in a while to her ward. Her eyes were shining with enthusiasm. She couldn't help comparing her with youkais, such as the so called Marei. It was true that those green eyes could seduce any man, for they seemed endless. But he preferred Rin's, they held a ferocity and strength and pride inside that no one had (or none that he had ever met). Between the youkai, used as a reference, and the human, he wouldn't think it twice. His heart seemed to have chosen already, and, by the way, with mind of its own. Besides, Marei was oddly small, under youkai standards. Yet Rin's unusual height denoted some kind of glory and wisdom, as if she was special, abover everyone else (even though she didn't act like this). Yeah, his brain had already analyzed this before, and, he begged for, there was no necessity on doing so again.

When he raised his eyes, he could see Fuhisho staring at him with a mix of mockery and worry. Oh yeah, great, now another one was suspecting, and no one else than the father of Rin's companion, Hakamaru!

Tired of being caught on the same routine by her only presence, the demon rose, and, with no word, headed towards his quarters. He needed some rest, urgently. Perhaps, when he woke up, either the human would be a girl again, or his heart would not be… "infatuated".

Rin didn't even look at him, used to this way of saying "good night", yet she still bid him her good nights.

Fuhisho frowned just seconds ago, he couldn't let pass 10 second without looking at her, and now he left not even glancing through the corner of his eye. He quirked an eyebrow under the strange behavior of his "boy"

This was getting quite interesting

A/N: How about that? How is this new Mei? We will figure it out after some chapters (which I need to plan D:) I repeat, I'm waiting for yor Reviews, I need ideas, and a bit of heavenly inspiration (Halleluyah music). Thanks a lot to **icegirljenni** who is always reviewing me! that's so nice!. Well, Review me! Bye


	15. Gold And Brown

Hey! As I've been writing the Spanish version regularly, I've been able to translate those chapters to English more continously! Although they do not send me review and you do :D Well, this is a chapter I liked, it is not the best best best, but is deffinitely better than the last one! So, less blabla and more reading!

Enjoy :)

**Gold And Brown**

She was tired, oh, for God, indeed she was. But the dinner had woken her up a bit, she had missed everyone on the palace, Fuhisho and his jokes, Keiko's sweetness, and the funny fights between Kagome and InuYasha and his friends. So, Rin stayed up until late, wandering through the halls, trying to make the tiredness come back, for going to her room afterwards.

Mh, who was Mei? A demon that had recently suffered a traumatic experience such as witnessing the destruction of her own village, of everything she'd known, including her family. She seemed to be even younger than her, so it was almost certain that she lived with her parents, and, concluding from all her knowledge about youkai behavior, Mei had no family now, nor a definite place to stay. Anyone of her type would have been perfectly able to fend themselves and survive out alone on the woods; in fact, InuYasha himself had had to do that, on short age. But this was Mei who she was talking about, a delicate angle fallen from the skies. Not even counting that she was injured, and that they had absolutely no idea what type of power she possessed, she probably would have to have gone under serious trouble in order to survive, more specifically, males that tried to abuse her. Rin was probably wrong, but she figured out that Mei would not have make it alive, and would been totally helpless. Yes, appearances may be deceiving, but she seemed so fragile! Besides, she seemed so good hearted that she would not even kill a fly, less to say a monster attacking her. It would be really nice and safe if she could stay here sometime, and, who knows, maybe get a job as a servant or helper. "More people, the better" she thought, hoping for the best.

But it seemed that not everyone on the castle thought the same as her. When Keiko gave her a glass of water on her room, she hinted something.

* * *

><p><em>A glass of cold, sweet water had always helped her to sleep, for she was always thirsty on the middle of the night, and so she would have to get out of bed, walk through the dark halls, get to the kitchen, and then take a miserable glass of water. All of this without falling and breaking some precious piece of furniture. So Kei saved her that work, and brought her the water every night.<em>

_- And, Kei, how has your life been while I was gone, apart from lonely and miserable? - Rin joked_

_- Meh, not much, the same as usual, except that I got to rule the palace for some days as Sesshomaru, Fuhisho, InuYasha, and everyone that was on the line was away. It was not nice, so much papers, just reading and organizing, reading and organizing. It is not for me, I prefer helping my boy and you- she said as she stroke her hair_

_- And do you not like to serve your husband?_

_- Who, Fuhisho? Nop! He always brags he is a "great general"- she mimicked his voice, exaggerating the title- so I suppose he is able to survive alone- they both laughed_

_- And Hakamaru, how is he? I will not see him in a few days, probably, so I wanted to know from you_

_Keiko stirred on her place, seeming uncomfortable_

_- Good, his internment as a soldier leaves him little time for recreation, but good. He misses you quite a lot, you know._

_- Aw. I do not- she said seriously, but after they both laughed hardly, knowing both her sarcasm- But I'm happy for him. And I'm glad he saw Mei out there, otherwise she wouldn't be here._

_- Mhm- her friend nodded, thoughtfully- But, you know, they've both become quite good friends. While you were away, every time she could, she would go and talk to him. They became friends quickly. Rather quickly. – her tone of voice hinted something kind of creepy, perturbing a part of her brain, but just let it be. She was not a jealous person, she had no problem with his boyfriend having female friends, because, if not, the poor Hakamaru would have every right to bit his nails off out of pure jealousy due to the fact that Rin spent most of her time with someone so handsome as Sesshomaru. Yes, he was objectively attractive._

_But Kei's light green eyes gave her a silent warning._

_Meh, time would figure it out._

_She took a zip of water from her porcelain vase_

* * *

><p>Yes. Time would figure it out.<p>

Suddenly ob her tour through the corridors, she heard some voices… but they did not seem to come form the inside of the building. When she found the closest window, she peeked out of pure curiosity. What was it? It could be InuYasha staring at the night sky, seeing reflected on the stars his love's face, taken away from him by the evil Naraku, or Ah-Un, or anything, maybe, even, a rabbit or a toad.

But her almond shaped eyes turned wide as nuts with surprise when she saw the two people she didn't expect to see: Hakamaru and Mei themselves.

Wow.

Kei was indeed right, it seemed they had forged such a strong friendship they needed to see each other and talk normally at… midnight? Even though she did not have a terrible jealousy attack, she did feel a bigger pang of jealousy on her heart, but not of him, not even of Mei, but for the… situation itself. Curious, indeed. It was because of this, that she avoided jealousy; you avoided thousands of possible, vivid scenes meticulously schemed by your mind, plus a couple of other 'bonus' feelings, that had no real support at all. Yes, definitely it was a strange hour to schedule a meeting, but they weren't holding hand or nothing, just talking…very friendly and smiley

A little bit cooler, she kept staring at them through the window, the moon being her only source of light, playing and teasing with their features, creating shadows and exaggerating lights. She could not hear a word of what they were saying, but they seemed to be enjoying the talk, for they smiled constantly, like two good friends.

After some minutes, Rin got bored of them, so she continued with her trip. She went to the kitchen to fetch herself another glass of water and, with so much wandering she was beginning to feel tired again. So, she began her way back to her room (if she remembered the path)

After crushing with some things due to the lack of light on the corridors, her little finger on her left foot was severely swollen and traumatized, but she was just footsteps to her room. Oh, finally she was tired! She wanted her bed so badly and…!

She bumped into something.

She did not feel two golden ices staring at her.

- I'm sorry- Rin murmured not raising her head, still in her daydream's world- My Lord! I'm terribly sorry. I was thinking on how tired I feel I didn't see you. Em, in fact… I'm going to bed, which is in my room. In order to get to my room, I need to enter through _that _door, but I cannot go inside if you stay here…

But Sesshomaru did not move.

Ok, or her Lord had suddenly gotten a rare and sudden deaf attack, or he was standing there deliberately on purpose. She waited a bit longer, she didn't, she couldn't speed him up. The demon, on his side, thought of nothing except on the brave human that he had before him, so close. He had exited his room when his reading was interrupted by noises coming from the hall, apparently as if something was breaking. When he opened his door, he saw her, grabbing her foot with an annoyed look on her face. He guessed: as years before, when she had gotten suddenly taller, and bumped practically every object on the palace, she had crushed several furniture pieces, probably because she couldn't further than 1 meter. After, he found he could not leave his place. Too late. He was kind of amused, because she was trying to walk, keeping her balance, trying not to bump on another object, and not letting her water spill.

Not knowing why or when, she advanced towards her. The demon saw her coming closer, so he assumed she would stop. Apparently, she was daydreaming, for she did not stop, and bumped on him. And, moreover, after this, she still was on another planet; but she did recognize him when she encountered his eyes with hers, locking both glances.

Having her like this, so exquisitely close to him, her eyes locked with his, waiting for him to move. Oh, he would not. His orbs did not betray him, he still kept that proud look on her, but her eyes managed to wander through her, each new discovered detail bringing down each of the barriers he had erected on his insider the last few hours, just under the glow in her eyes, which knew nothing about the strong, wild fight that was taking place on his inside. How pathetic, how had he allowed himself to stoop so low?

Yet his feet remained in the same place

- You know something funny?- she asked finally, the inuyoukai hearing all the words spilled from those lips- That if you do not move, I will fall over you of pure sleep

"Not quite a bad idea" he thought for himself

- What were you doing? -he asked coldly

The human showed him the glass of water

- I had no sleep, so I decided to wander a bit through the halls. Yes, on the dark, I am a genius. But I got thirsty, so I went to the kitchen, got my glass of water, and, when I was coming back, I bumped on you… and several other things. Pretty interesting- she could almost swear she saw a smile curl the corner of his lips "Oh, great, delusions!"- But you probably know all of these because I'm almost certain you can read my very thoughts!

"No, but I would like to". He limited to nod slightly, just a little movement of his chin. He stepped closer. Every second that passed was a desperate shout from the little remain of his former reasoning voice.

"Your honor, your glory, your fight, your everything, just for her? Remember your father, remember the human hime!"

He did not back up even one centimeter

- Something on particular?

- Nop, nothing, except…- Rin remembered the weird friendship she had witnessed between Mei and Hakamaru. Sesshomaru could see the sadness, the angry fire, but all covered up by a coat of calmness. _Multifaceted._- I saw Hakamaru with Mei chatting on the gardens, but nothing else-

When the Great Lord of the Western Lands heard the name of his friend's son, he instinctively enclosed more the distance between the two. His eyes could stare at the glorious human in front of him. Tall, slender, fierce, proud. From her not so little feet, through her long, strong legs, the small waist, her thin chest, bosom not big, long arms, all covered by a light blue yukata, until her long neck. She was magnificent, strong, her body showed irradiated calm and glory. She was tall and slender, not small nor voluptuous, and that gave her the fake appearance of noble.

_Lust. _That was new.

Her face, washed by the moonlight, shining under it, with those almond shaped eyes, brown as the wood, warm as fire, fierce as the ocean, studying him, knowing him, comforting him, helping him, accompanying him. Her rich dark brown hair, forming a dense halo around her fine face, her long, pointy nose, and those lips that had the power to convince the Inconvincible Sesshomaru, the one who had some time ago been cold. But, after all, it seemed she had always been there, by her side.

- What have you done to me?- he closed his eyes and murmured so softly, that no one heard but the wind.

Rin didn't know what to expect. She was too tired and the situation itself seemed kind of surreal. But she was awake enough to know that her lord was just inches from her, and that was _very _strange. The light that came from the moon played with his long, sharp nose, and his cold golden eyes studied her, piercing her, as if searching something on her inside. The crescent moon on his forehead, ancient mark meaning power, nobility, glory, and the two stripes on his cheeks, and his hair, shining like a white lake, pouring down his back, creating a mantle of white. All his being oozed aristocracy, supremacy, authority, pride, power, strength, sublimity. Could there be a more majestic being on this earth?

This would one of those times that, if she could, she would be as red as a tomato.

Their noses were so close

- Go to sleep, for you have training tomorrow- he warned, but enclosed even a bit more of distance.

She was so nervous that just stayed there, her eyes locked to him, even jutting her chin. She could feel his breath on her nose.

Golden and brown looked into each other, mixing.

Breaths and scents becoming one.

Rin reacted. This was terribly wrong

- Yes, I should- she muttered, and she turned quickly, sneaking away to her room by his side, leaving Sesshomaru standing upright alone on the dark corridor.

The human practically jumped on top of her bed. What the hell had just happened out there?! That, she knew well, was absolutely wrong, terrible wrong! She had honor, she could not let those situations happen, especially if she was with Hakamaru and yet Sesshomaru had been inches from her. But, after all, her lord was just that: her lord.

She did not love him

But the, why did that happen?

It was clear, again, that she felt nothing of that nature towards him. But the rest was a whirl of emotions, and sensations and memories. Yes, she had been nervous seconds before leaving, who would not be, especially being so close to Sesshomaru itself.

Meh, time would figure it out. But it was an odd situation, indeed.

She was way to sleepy (that might have been a factor!), so she went to bed immediately.

She had not spilled one drop of water.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was still standing erect on the corridor, a deadly glow of ire imprinted on his eyes, but not for the human<p>

He had been inches, seconds away from losing everything he had fought for!

Honor, glory, power, pride! All those words would have lost their meaning to him of Rin would have not reacted!

And, yet, he felt… rejected

A low, deep sound escaped his throat: the Great Lord of the Western Lands, the inuyoukai Sesshomaru was… growling

He had felt her warmth, her breath, her scent… but nothing else…

She was he doom, and could have been her downfall.

Mistakes are made not to commit them again.

He went inside his quarters, but his mind was far from sleepy, and was spinning at miles per hour, feelings and ambitions in tremendous battling.

Walking as a caged animal, a porcelain vase was destroyed under the power of his deadly claws.

His eyes flashed bloody crimson

She had cursed him!

This could not go on longer.

He had to leave.

A/N: CHAN! How about it? Did you like it? What will Sesshomaru do, what will Rin think of him from now on? We will now in the next chapters! You can send me your Review with your theory, ideas (which are happily welcomed), oppinios, etc.!

Thank you **icegirljenni** and **mteagle128** for your reviews! (It feels nice to have reviews, nobody sennds me, so I very much appreaciate them)


	16. Crazy Day

Hi everybody! Long time since I've last updated! But sorry, it was a long chapter in Spanish, and a long work translating it for you guys :) Well, i don't know if you read the "note" I left, telling you about my Facebook page **TereZa. **Well, I created it for you, loyal readers, so you can know how my chapters and future stories are going. Maybe I'll even ask a couple of questions now and then. Well, no more talking, just like it!

Um, I had already updated this chapter, but when I read it again I found out that the spelling was terrible, and that it even had parts on Spanish, hehe.

Enjoy :)

**Crazy Day**

The next day, Rin found a very effervescent dining hall, but with a missing Sesshomaru. She just shrugged: her Lord always came and went as he pleased, but few times he went away and didn't inform her. Well, she would ask Keiko or Fuhisho, later.

As she headed towards her spot on the table, she noticed that that Sango's and Kagome's children were cuddled by them, seeming very afraid, as if trying to hide from something.

- But Mom! I'm sure!- cried Akato, as he pulled his mother's sleeve

- Yes Mommy, I felt something too- Ayumi said a bit quieter, but more scare, staring at his mother with eyes that remembered Rin of a scared puppy

Sango's kids were no better and, even though both women were totally busy, their respective husbands just kept talking between them, as if in their own world, apparently not noticing (or just ignoring) Kagome and Sango's troubles.

Fuhisho just kept watching with amused eyes, and Keiko laughed once in a while when she served breakfast.

- InuYasha, Miroku, I have a totally crazy idea: what if you come and help us a bit?!- the priestess glared them with anger, as she tried to joggle, wishing to have an extra arm, for being able to comfort her two scared children and keep Makoto sleeping.- Jeez, all men are the same, always talking about their stuff! It's just about time you start talking about football and cars now- everyone on the room went silent, even the kids, and stared at her.

- I'm sorry, Mrs… what is…?- started to ask Fuhisho, confused.

- Kagome, don't come and talk to us with your strange language from your time! I bet that so called football, and the other one, car, are just some youkais from your world!- said InuYasha in his usual rude mood, arm-crossed

His wife just rolled her eyes with annoyance- yeah yeah, all right. Now, would you give me a hand?!

- Feh, ok. Kids, stop crying and obey your mom.- absently commanded the hanyou, not even looking at them

- BUT DADDY!- both children shouted so loud, that Makoto woke up and started crying.

- InuYasha…- Kagome said, almost as an omen. The man went slightly pale and his dog ears twitched- Sit boy

- Houshi…- Sango glared, also annoyed

- Oh, my Sango, what can we do if they are so troubled?- Miroku said, as if the problem had no solving- Come, Tengaki, you are safe here- the boy came and hugged his father tightly

Keiko was kneeling besides her husband- Dear, do you think we should help them? Look at Kagome, she seems really troubled

- What, and lose this beautiful spectacle?! No way! They will eventually calm down, you know that well. So, in the mean time, bring me some food, I want to enjoy the act- Fuhisho said relaxed

Keiko slightly pushed him, more like kidding than like scolding him, and rose, walking towards the kitchen, her movements being watched by a pair of grey eyes.

- Quit looking- she said, before exiting the room, not even turning to face the interested youkai

As the General enjoyed his food relaxed, Rin, who until now had just silently watched the circus before her, decided to help

- So, Akato, Ayumi, Tengaki , Meshai, what happened that you are so scared?

- The thing is…

- Aunty Rin, there are ghosts in here- cried Akato, and his fellow friends and sister nodded with fear

Rin frowned. Obviously, when she was a kid too, she also thought that ghosts wandered through the halls at night, and was also kind of scared (enough scared to plea Keiko to sleep with her). Besides, the halls were so big that any ghost has enough space even to invite some friends over. But she then concluded that the noises she heard were probably some guards walking through the halls, maybe even her lord, coming back from some patrolling. Anyway, the point was that there were no ghosts on the palace (besides, who would be that moron to enter the most powerful castle in the whole West?)

- But, how come that you're so sure?

- I heard them last night- said Ayumi

- I heard the chat!- informed Akato

- We heard them as they made things fall!- agreed Tengaki and Meshai

Rin could help it, and burst out laughing, to the children's surprise. The so called ghost wasn't anyone besides her. _She _stumbled into some furniture, _she _walked through the halls last night, and _she _was the one who had that… strange and uncomfortable situation with Sesshomaru. Oh well, what started as general terror, ended up being a mere confusion.

- Children, I am sorry to inform you that…- ah, a bit of suspense would hurt no one. Besides, she could clearly sense the mischievous smile of Fuhisho, and Kei was shaking her head slightly, but was also quite entertained. But she didn't keep it for _that _long, because she could see the growing fear on those innocent children's eyes- there's no ghost. It was just me.

Each of the children made their own exclamation, pure surprise visible on their eyes, until their parents controlled them (and their own laughter). Fuhisho was practically crying out of laughing so much, and whatever he was drinking seemed to be about to burst out through his nose, and Kei silently giggled, her hair of fire moving as she did so. Oh yes, suspense could be quite funny, why not laugh under such difficult times?

- But, Aunty Rin, what were you doing so late?- Ayumi asked

- Hum, let's see- she put her finger on her chin on thought- I got up because I had no sleep... after some walking around, em... I saw... something outside, through the window- she could see a pair of green eyes stare at her with worry- then I grabbed a glass of water, the weather is awfully dry! And after... I... stepped into Sesshomaru on the hall while I was a coming back

Fuhisho mentally took note of that. Sesshomaru strangely left his quarters at that late during the night. How did he know that it was late night? Because he had taken a stroll with Keiko at that time, and he had heard Sesshomaru exist his room. And yes, Rin's eyes better be worried, because they had also seen a couple enjoy the night outside, which turned to be the so called Marei and his own son. Everything was getting messy and weird here. But, above all, something very powerfull must have lured the Lord of the West out of his rooms, and now he knew that such "something" was no one else but Rin. It seemed that the hearts on the palace were altering. He would have to pay more attention than what he was already paying since quite time ago.

- You see, darlings? There's nothing to worry about- reafirmed Kagome and Sango. The children still appeared to be slightly unconvinced.

Rin took a quick look at the room quickly.

- People, where is the 'Great and Mighty Master Jaken?- she asked. They laughed

- He's helping in the kitchen: there are a lot of people now in here, and someone has to serve them and help inside- said Fuhisho, trying to be serious, but laughing at the poor toad's luck

- Oh, he must be very thrilled- Rin laughed too. Then, she noticed that someone else was missing- and Mei?

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, making it obvious that they had no idea at all. The children weren't even listening, and InuYasha and Miroku clearly didn't care a whit. But, when her chocolate eyes set upon the General and her wife kneeling besides him, leaning her gracious hand on his strong shoulder, she knew they suspected something. Kei had her eyes really open, looking at her with... sadness, concern, _pity? _InuTaisho's former friend was looking at the demoness, not really knowing what to do. Oh no, this didn't seem good at all.

- When I went to wake her up, she wasn't there...- Kei started

- Hope she didn't go away, it is terribly dangerous, and her wounds have not healed yet, and with the face she has- Fuhisho said

- Oh no, dear, I don't think she has left the castle at all- she looked straight to his eyes with worry. That Marei, she didn't like her, not that she had done something to her directly, but she would always protect her dear Rin's interests.

Everyone set their eyes on Rin, even InuYasha. But she wasn't noticing, and only stared absently at the door.

After the breakfast was finished, Rin went to find Keiko, for she still was puzzled because her Lord had left so mysteriously. It was something you would expect from someone like him, to go out and not saying so, but it was strange that he didn't even tell her, at least to assign her some task while he was gone.

- My girl!- the youkai exclaimed when seeing her, trying to get her wild orange hair fixed into a ponytail

- Kei, do you have any idea of where our Lord has gone? We were supposed to train today, but it seems as if Earth had swallowed him

- No- Kei shook her head- I only saw him leaving, but he said no word at all. Ask Fuhisho, maybe he knows.

- Good idea- Rin was able to say the concern on her friend's eyes- Kei, really, you don't have to worry, Hakamaru has nothing of _that _sort with Mei, I think so. Anyway, we will soon meet; he already sent me a note saying so. Do you think that if he had something with her, or if at least she were more important to him than me, he would wish to see me? He would feel guilty at the least, and would try to avoid me at all costs. Besides, Mei may not even be with him now; maybe she just went out to the gardens- she said this, more to herself than to the demoness, for reassurance.

- Mh- Kei looked at her with suspicious, inconvinced eyes, cocking an eyebrow as she frowned. Then, she went away and continued helping with the houshold tasks

Rin went out to the Northern Garden, before heading to the East one, where it was more likely to find the General, being this, the closer garden to the biulding that served as fortress and military base of the Imperial Guard. She lay down on the grass, on the border of her beloved lagoon, sinking her hand on the fresh water, touching the petals of her colorful waterlilies. She sighed inwardly as she remembered Hakamaru's note. It went something like

"Rin:

So much time since I last saw you! I'm counting the hours to do so again, and, even that I think I will be able to see you soon, I have not defined the date yet. It could be in a week, it could be in a month. Hope it is soon, 'cause I have to thank you something... what was it? Oh yeah, that you saved my life. But I have other issues going on that I have to see.

But I assure you that it will be no more than a month, calm down. Don't die for me (she laughed on this part)

Yours trully,

Hakamaru"

Long live the photographic memory! But, although she knew that Hakamaru actually wanted to see her, but had other issues to attend to, the human couldn't help but wonder that maybe, just maybe, those other issues were Mei... Oh God! She could not continue to think like that or she would turn into a paranoid person. Hakamaru loved her, he really did, and she knew this; he and Mei were only friends, dear friends. It was the speculations and looks of her nanny that made her think such things. Well, now, the only thing she could do was to wait till the end of the date Hakamaru had set as a limit. She sighed again, as she stood up, some wet locks of hair sticking to her face, cleaned her orange plain kimono,

She yawned and streteched, smiling when hearing her back crackle, a knot being undone. She looked around and decided that after she was finished with Fuhisho, she would come here again: it had been long since she didn't enjoy herself here, and the weather was far too nice to let it pass. She headed towards the East Garden, passing, on her way, through the most exotic flowers and plants and trees. When she was walking near a huge oak, she heard a little discussion. Her curiosity took the best of her, and she stoppped walking and started to hear.

- But, have you lost your mind or what?- angrily asked a masculine voice

- You can not complain I have girl friends- an annoyed man answered

- I don't care about you right now! I care about those who you can hurt- argumented the first one, who seemed to be slightly older than the other male

Those voices were familiar, she could not be wrong about it.

When she decided to peek from the great oak's bark, her theory was confirmed

A demon with a martial imponent aura and black locks, tied into a ponytail faced a younger one, with short brown hair.

Fuhisho and Hakamaru

And... a little further, she distinguisehd Mei's worried emeralds

- You well know, Father, that I don't intend to hurt Rin- so Fuhisho had the same concerns that his wife- I couldn't. Even more now, that she saved my life

- Hakamaru- Fuhisho said, lowering his voice volume- it would the better for you, that no one ends hurt after all this, not she- he pointed towards the blond demon- nor Rin

- But Dad...- Hakamaru intended to object, trying to cool down his father's concerns

- But nothing, I saw you...- he wasn't sure how to say it, not now- talking and walking with Marei, when you were supposed to be training. You were ignoring your responsibilities in a time where we are most needed. And you intend to refute me?!

Hakamaru lowered his head, surrended, but raised it after with boldness - Ok, Father, but don't get yourself too involved in my life. Chill down, no one will get hurt. And, if you excuse me, I will say good-bye to my _friend_- said the annoyed demon as he went away, towards Mei.

Rin observed as the curious friends bid their good-byes, as the father was still there, standing proudly, arm-crossed. And, with not little concern, she saw as the green, shiny, big eyes of the demoness shone with admiration and deep..._ love_? when looking at Hakamaru. Ok, maybe that love came from the fact that he had practically saved her life... but this time, just this time, she had a feeling that she was wrong. On the other side, Rin noticed with relief the friendly glow on those warm green eyes she so loved. There was nothing else. When Mei shrugged and left, after hugging him tightly (her human ears could not catch a single word of what they spoke), Hakamaru did the same. When he went by his father's side, he shot him a glare of hidden courage, facing him with pride. When Rin checked that both young demons had left, she left her hiding place to meet Fuhisho.

- You heard all of that, right?- Fuhisho asked, not even turning around to face her, when she was about to poke his shoulder. Thus, he could not see her surprised face- Hm, I suspected it... I'm sorry about that. Really, you don't have to worry, probaly it's me again, exagerating everything- he laughed nervously. She really hoped the demon was right, but she had a bad feeling.- But I think, little Rin- he said tenderly as he turned around to face her- that you have not come for that, precisely. Tell me, what do you want from your humble friend?

Rin laughed, trying to let go all of the tension built before- Fuhisho, we both know that Sesshomaru tends to make these sudden trips. But very few times has he gone out and not tell neither Keiko nor me. So, I ask you, General Fuhisho of the Imperial Army, have you any damn idea of where on Earth has our Lord gone to?- she asked, faking anger as she moved her head, emphasizing this last phrase.

- Well, I have not the least idea really, oh Advisor Lady Rin- he answered, using a solemn tone. Both laughed upon the funny scenario they had created- But no, really, I have no idea where he's gone. The strangest of all this is that he left knowing that Jatemaru and Cia. can attack in any moment. _Something _must have made him leave- Fuhisho said with a hidden intention. He was almost sure about the thing that had made Sesshomaru escape to the forest like that, leaving the castle mercyless under a possible attack, thing he never did except on extreme, really extreme ocations. And he felt the answer was close, really close to him.

- But how very weird- Rin said as she diverted her gaze from him, putting her hands on her waist- we were supposed to train today, and some time ago, he scolded me for changing our day schedule, when I asked him permission to... meet Hakamaru. And now he does the exact same thing!- the human was silent for a moment- You sure he had no motives to leave like that?- the inuyoukai shook his head, hiding his theory.- Well, we have no other thing to do than just wait, and ty to do something useful to make his return pleasant. - she said as she waved and left

_Oh, believe me, he still will have troubles when he returns,_ he thought mischievously

Only he had felt the golden sparks made by two observant ices far away.

_Hakamaru, better you keep safe that who the gods were so kind on giving you; for a little mistake of yours, you can loose all what you've fought for and put so much effort on, and the fair woman who still stands loyal by your side can be snatched away by other, _thought concerned Fuhisho. His son was making mistake after mistake, and he woud have to pay back eventually.

Rin returned to the beautiful pond on the garden. The sunrays were reflected on the water's calm surface, and played with the various hues and colors the waterlilies had. The human lay on her back near it, and after watching the deep blue sky, tainted with a few puffy, white clouds, she rolled on her side in order to get on her belly and see the pond. She sumerged her hand on the cool water, making little circles, as her mind wandered. First, to what had happened the night ago. That had been weird, really weird. Almost surreal. It seemed as if it all had been pure fantasy; a mere dream schemed by her confused and tired brain. But, even if her Lord had acted very strangely, almost seeming possesed (the fact that he had been so utterly close to a human was very not like him, even though he repeated many time that she was different, at the end, she still was human, even if she had spent most of her life with him), despite all that, he had still talked with his usual characteristic cool tone, and his eyes were the same as alway... But, now that she thought it better, it wasn't quite the same sparkle... she had seen something, something she couldn't read, something different, something that in all the long years she had spent practically stuck by his side (except that short time she spent on Kaede's) she had never ever seen. It was as if... he had a fight on his inside, as if two things, two sides were colliding, as if there was a storm with huge waves splashing, all tainted by a golden mist. She tilted her head, confused. And there was something that scared her the most. She didn't know if what she had felt during those moments was what she was supposed to. She didn't know how she actually felt, in fact. Being so close, so damn close, her mind, that was already previously tired, has spinned at a thousand miles per hour, and then it had gone mute, white, empty, terribly empty, until her brain magically returned from its vacations and she reacted, practically escaping and running through the space on his side like a scared bunny. Her hand stopped making the little circles on the pond and her eyes widened when she realized that... she had actually wanted the contact. After all, she had done nothing, or her mind had done nothing, or her heart had done nothing (never forgetting Hakamaru, though). She hadn't even backed up, in fact, she leaned closer... what one Earth...? It was so forbidden that it was thrilling. She didn't know if it was bad not feeling bad. Maybe with all the Hakamaru-Mei affaire, her heart was predisposed to slight confussion, but now, she really hoped not to have to go through such situation again with her Lord, because her mind could go blank again... or worst. What had really happened to her Lord, she had no idea, and she didn't want to mess in his life so deeply, so she left that issue there: untouched. Rin sighed inwardly and laughed after remembering the comment she had once told Jaken, that if he could turn his sighs into flowers, there would be flowers everywhere. She was so childish back there (well, she still was, sometimes... most of the times, really). On the other hand, it would be nice to have Jaken style flowers. Then, her mind travelled to the Hakamaru-Mei issue. Though she didn't want to be negative, her worst theories, were, one by one, silently being confirmed. And, besided, it seemed that it wasn't just her thinking those things, for Fuhisho and Keiko, Hakamaru's parents (and supposedly the ones that should know him the best) were also having their own suspicions, and were on their side, trying to protect her. But, protect her from what, from whom exactly? From her, or from him? Mei seemed so heavinly kind that she would not be able to kill a single fly, least steal another's boyfriend. But Rin had seen something beyond friendship in her eyes, and that, she didn' like. But she couldn't accuse her of nothing if she hadn't done anything yet. I mean, she herself had had a crush on a boy from Kaede's village, but it never happened anything. She hoped this was the case. She pleaded this was the case. After all, there was no love on the green bamboo eyes she so well knew... yet. And, if after all (her heart shrunk with fear) this was over (by the gods, please not), she knew how to live with no companion or something of that sort: after all, most of her life was spent like this, adn she perfectly knew how to be an independent woman, with no mate but enjoying life anyways. Nor her mind nor her heart neeeded to have a male next to her at all times, she wasn't needy as those women who had a weird need of falling in love again a minute after their breakup. At the end, many relationships did not last forever, and people didn't die, humanity wasn't over, and life went on. But, thinking possitve, Hakamarau had done nothing yet; no need to be so pessimistic, Mei hadn't either... and she hoped it continued as this. God, she wanted to see him more than ever.

On that moment, a beatiful butterfly with blue wings like zaphire flew around her and the flowers. Rin loved butterflies, they were so delicate and free, and so funny, and besides, they could fly by themsleves (she would love to do that (lucky Sesshomaru and Ah-Un)). She laughed and rolled on her side again, her face looking up, her eyes following the insect's flight. When it got closer, she tried to catch it softly, but the animal didn't seem to like that idea. The human let out a chuckle at the challenge that was presented to her. She tried, and triend, and tried, moving now, apart from her hands, her feet. She would have that butterfly, damn she would, and not hurting it!

- Aja!- she rejoiced outloud. Now she would have it, for sure! But Rin had not noticed that, as she had moved so frantically on her bizarre butterfly-catching, half of her upper body was now suspended over the cristal clear water surface. So, when she was just inches from the innocent animal, she pushed back again, and she fell. Seconds after, she popped her head to take a breath, with a surprised look. She hadn't seen that coming, had she? She couldn't help but burst out in laughter

- Rin, what happened to your balance?- asked Kei from a window on the second floor, very close to her own room, her face tainted wit mockery.

- I was just catching a butterfly- she simply asnwered

- The one who is on the lilly beside you?

The human turned were her nanny was ponting at. That butterfly was on one of its petals, moving her wings with innocent, as if nothing had happened. That damn insect was practically rubbing its vistory on her face! A miserable insect won to Sesshomaru's ward! Then, it just flew away, until the butterfly became just a blue sparkle.

- That was just cheeky- Rin said, her hands at her waist

- Oh Hell it was!- the demoness picked on her

- Silly brat- Jaken's voice was heard, and Rin rolled her eyes with a careless smile.

Kei went inside again, and the woman started swiming. Her orange kimono was already wet, and she had like five layers of clothing (she had no idea why, and maybe that was the reason for how hot she felt), so the danger of reavealing more than what was needed was out of question.

When she dived again, and popped her head out, she believed seeing a haori with red flower patterns on it reflected in the waves on the water surface.

Cool, delusions again! She couldn't have thought her Lord had sneaked into her head on such a way

She dived again to clear her mind.

Minutes later, she was lying upon the soft green grass, sunbathing a bit to warn herself up again. She was falling asleep, alone with her thoughts, when Rin had a feeling that she should open her eyes or she would regret it. She peeked with one eye open, when she saw a cloud of dust far away, and heard high-pitched cries, that were coming closer very fast. Her lips curved into a smile and she prepared herself.

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- yelled the horde of kids that were now jumping on top of her.

- Agh... hi kids- she asnwered the best she could- Em, how about you get off me before I explode

The children did as they were told

- Forgive us- Makuro said, a little sorry

- Nah, its ok, that way I test my abs strength- she said jokingly- besides, I did the same thing to Jaken

Everybody laughed at the poor old imp

- Aunty Rin!- Akato cried further back

- We saw you run and we decided to come here too- Ayumi happily informed, as she walked with Tengaki and Meshai.

After a while, the workers' children and the ones from the nearby village had fused with those from the Imperial Family, and were all playing now touchball: a weird game Kagome had learned on her world and had taught to her family (now that she thought of it, Rin remembered seeing it at Kagome's). It consisted on throwing a ball to the other team, and if one of their players was touched by it and didn't catch it before it fell, the lost.

And so, children and human had fun together.

* * *

><p>Rin was on her room, almost ready to go to bed. On her bed, Keiko was sitting.<p>

- Fuhisho told me what happened...- the readhead started

- Oh, its nothing- Rin reassured her. Trully, she was getting tired of this; people were really worried about something that hadn't even happened yet.

- But, my girl, you know that...- she suddenly shut up. There was still a possibility that Rin didn't know about it.

- Complete the sentence: that I know that...- said Rin, still looking at herself on the mirror, with one hand thouching the new pimples on her forehead (she really looked like a strawberry with so many of those damn things), with the other making sings for Keiko to continue talking.

- No... nothing- the demon said, and the human just shrugged

- But, Kei, speaking of it... Does Sesshomaru intend to marry someday?- she asked out of mere curiosity- I mean, he needs a heir, and I know he's kind of the opposite to "romanticism" and "love", though I do not quite believe that last part, after all, I am here.- she laughed- but, nothing? really nothing? No girlfriend? Demon women should abunde, many of them powerfull, and many of them beautiful and skilled. How come he is indifferent to all that?- she tricked the youkai. But it really puzzled her. It wasn't that she wanted Sesshomaru to mate not wanting to, but it would be nice to see her Lord find the right person, someone that would suit him perfectly, and that he would bring her to the palace and she would meet her. Hopefully she would live ling enough to see that day come. She wished him the best.

- Mh... no... I dunno- the green-eyed answered unsure.- Does it matter to you?- she said, but with no offense

- Hm- the human made a face of indifference- not that much. I would be really happy for him, but, as long as I'm here, with you guys, and with him, it doesn't affect me, personally talking

Kei really didn't know that much, bu also she didn't know if she should answer that question... not now, not here.

She felt it, she felt _him_

_What are you doing here?, _she thought

The inuyoukai was the only one who had seen fine locks of almost white hair reflected under the moonshadow on the balcony.

Well, how about that? Who's watching? Is Rin just hallucinating? What on Earth is really going on between Mei and Hakamaru? Do you like Mei? Are Fuhisho and Keiko hidding somehing? If so, what is it? What does Rin feel now, after the past night? Do you like my questions? Hahaha well, send me your REVIEWS with your asnwers and your cool ideas! :D and remeber, like my page **TereZa **(it is a lot more easier to keep you up to date on Facebook that on here) **facebook terezaeslomejor1313**

See ya :)

Thanks to **icergirljenni** who sent her review about the chapter that was bad spelled. Hope you understand it better now :D and Rin is not like so jealous, she is more worried than anything.


	17. Pride And Love

Hi! I'M SO SORRY! IT HAS BEEN LIKE 32580235290 YEARS! I don't know, I got stuck on things, you know, stuff happens!1 anyways, sorry sorry sorry, but I'll keep updating, I promise (school sucks, High School sucks)! Don't hate me D: Remember, to know more, like my facebook page **Tere-Za, **there I'll post how the chapters are going and I'll ask questions and stuff.

Hope you enjoy it:)

**Pride and Love**

He felt the water falling. He felt it streaming on his shoulders, watering the light yukata he was wearing, making the thin fabric stick to his muscular but not overly exaggerated anatomy; he felt it sliding through his white hair; on his face, refreshing him.

Water, water; water to clear his mind.

Sesshomaru sat crossed-leg, eyes closed, under a waterfall, in full meditations was the wave of freezing water fell.

It had been the only way to calm him, to peace him, to make him forget… forget about her.

The demon smiled to his insides. It had been terribly difficult, but he had managed to achieve it. This time he was sure he had made it. He had to, it was necessary, much more now that he had to return immediately to the palace to continue. Jatemaru would surely come soon, and he, as the ruler of the West, had to be there. Therefore, his mind had to be cool, focused only on the battlefield. He had to fight for what his honorable father and he had worked and lived for. And Rin could not be in between. She would have to manage alone. He couldn't let her face cloud his mind again. His honor, his pride demanded so.

5 days had passes since he had to practically escape like a pathetic scared bunny. 5 days since that fatal night

_- Go to sleep, for you have training tomorrow- he warned, but enclosed even a bit more of distance._

Probably everybody in there would be now speculating about why he had left, specially that gossip-lover Fuhisho. He seemed like a true old lady with all those gossips he knew.

But it was necessary, had been necessary. Had he stayed, he would not have been able to go on properly. He would have been constantly thinking in how Rin had slid through his side that night, on how weak he had been, and on how low he stood. Probably worse things would have happened. When he wanted something, he got it no matter what. He would never force himself on Rin on his right mind; he always controlled his most wild wishes. But he had felt lust that night, and Rin had managed to run to her room, leaving him alone standing outside, and if his animal side took over him, he would not be able to stop himself. He would have been lost. He would be out if his mind. He could not let that happen. She did not deserve it, he could not permit it. Yes, leaving had been for the best.

But it had not been easy at first. Leaving her alone was cruelly difficult to him.

* * *

><p><em>He could not sleep the whole night. Well, it wasn't totally necessary to him either.<em>

_He was aware that what had just happened could not ever happen again. Not minding how much it made his heart ache, this could not go on like this. It wasn't fair for any of them both. _

_He must go, it was a resolution already made. He must fleet like a scared bunny, yes, but for the West's wellbeing._

_He put on his black boots, adjusted his typical armor with the spikes, took the Tenseiga and the Tokijin and headed towards the door. When he started levitating, he felt Keiko's presence nearby, but he did not care. He couldn't let anyone know his problem, it was his business only. _

_The upcoming Sun's rays were already touching his face when he passed the palace's borders. He didn't know what to do or where to go; he had nothing to attend to. The borders of his territories were too far away, he could not get that far from the castle, moreover with Jatemaru practically massaging his back. __Therefore, he entertained himself killing some lesser youkais. __Killing kind of relaxed him,and though he didn't allow himself this guilty pleasure most of the times, he now considered this was a special occasion. He had to relax his mind and erase totally her memory, even if that meant shedding more blood._

_But her face was not easy to erase. The smile that had been besides him so long and that he had ended loving would not come out so simple. However, he could not continue killing, the youkais nearby were now few and that could bring more than one proble. He sat, then, under a big oak tree, closing his eyes, letting the scent from the blood that stained his clothes flood his nostrils._

_- In what have I, Sesshomaru, fallen to?- was the only question that died with the wind. The most attentive witness might have sworn he saw disappointment on those hard eyes._

_And so some hours went by. The Lord had almost slipped into a state of daydreaming. __And then his subconsciou__s spoke_

"_Return"_

_He opened his eyes and massaged his temples with his hand. It was not possible that on those moments, when he seemed to have forgotten or putting aside his problems, the only thing that remained was Rin. For God's sake, there were more important things on the World._

_Yet he couldn't deny that the idea seduced him._

_After all, of course he had to check on the Palace to see if everything was fine yet. But that, he well knew, was a mere excuse. He reproached himself for being so weak and pathetic and have to lie to himself, and besides so badly. But well, by now he was flying back. _

_He would not let anyone see him, for his 'trip' to the forest had not ended yet, and this display of weakness well supported that it was just starting. He would see her, and then leave as fast as he had came. _

_When he arrived to the castle's walls, he decided to observe from one of the most far baobab's highest branches, on the East Garden. He could smell the sweet floral perfume of the woman that had enchanted him: she was coming closer._

_And what if she saw him? Not quite possible, but as the human had far demonstrated that she was a box of surprises (now rather, a Pandora's Box) , he could never be 100% sure._

_- Can it be that I am nervous… anxious about her arrival? A lowly human making me feel such things?_

_But he could not continue daydreaming, because he now also smelled the one that sooner or later would snatch her human away. Hakamaru was close, but not alone. Yes, he could smell clearly the cinnamon scent of the so-called Marei._

_Sesshomaru could be anything but definitely not a love expert, but he could clearly see that the demoness had a big interest on the young soldier. As they sat under the shade of a nearby tree, he could hear them chat. Pure frivolities, common things, but suddenly Rin's name came out. Instinctively, he paid more attention. Marei was asking how was she; how had she arrived; how had he met her._

_- How is she with you?- she discretely asked, but Sesshomaru saw far beyond from that: she wanted to know how was her competitor. Sincerely, he did not think she would make such a big effort to go beyond her current relation with him, but something that the Lord had learned throughout the years was that appearances could be deceiving (and women were so unpredictable). People had always motives that moved them_

_- I am the happiest man in the world. I even love her sarcasm! She is so beautiful, so normal, so brave, so… unique.- Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel anger when he heard someone talking like this, so familiar, so close about the girl __he__ had known and raised, moreover being this the one that had the biggest right to do it. It seemed that Rin had that power too. He felt his hand close into a tight fist when he understood that, unless something very rare and unexpected happened, the relationship between the youkai and the human lady was turning serious. Maybe it was for the best. However, he saw the huge blond's emeralds opaque when the truth hit her; if she didn't do something, she would have no chance at all, if she still had some_

_- But, do you think she will always be there, by your side? You two are very different, even on your nature. You, demon; she, human. Besides, she spends most of her time with Sesshomaru than with you.- This was outstanding, totally unbelievable. Apart from the fact that she spoke about him so relaxed, not even using some kind of title to honor him, that had let her stay on his home, she was clearly trying to make Hakamaru doubt Rin. Yet, he was curious about his answer._

_- Yes, but I also have little time to see her. I think in her every day, and it kills me not being able to be with her more often. The issue about she with the Lord is not of great importance, she has assured me many times that she doesn't feel anything for him that surpasses a big friendship and admiral.- it hurt him hearing that. What about if he came back to the forest right now and smashed his head against a rock to forget the one that was clearly beyond his reach? But he could not, he still hadn't seen her. He needed to see her, at least to say good-bye, to send him strength from the distance, as always.- And besides, it would be very weird if he fell for a human. And you say we are too different, but on the inside we are the same. Yes, it is true that I am a demon, but I would never hurt her. I train everyday to excel myself, to become stronger, to protect the lands that she also does, and to protect her. I will honor her each day of my life, even beyond her dead, even beyond Death itself. And the fact that Rin was the one that saved me during the Jatemaru's attack only proves that her strength far surpasses her nature, that she is the bravest girl I've ever met, that she holds a power and kindness that I feel lucky and honor to receive. On the inside, in our hearts and souls, we are very much alike.- It really seemed as a romantic declaration. Sesshomaru felt bothered when he had to agree with all that. He also disliked admitting that Hakamaru was very suitable for Rin._

_Marei had turned, facing the gardens. The taiyoukai could smell some salty tears in the wind. It was obvious she was about to shed them silently for the one that was far away for her._

_- What is wrong with you?- the warrior asked concerned, touching her shoulder covered by a simple grey sleeveless yukata, showing her bare pale arms._

_- No, nothing, it's ok- she faced him again, letting some few tears still slide through her cheeks as she smiled, trying to wipe the off- it's just that… I would love to be loved as you… love her.- she said, lying. Hakamaru suddenly pulled her close to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her cheeks became tinted with a soft shade of red, but being this close to him only made her cry more. _

_- Someday you'll find someone like that.- Hakamaru said as he comforted her rubbin her arm, his gaze fixed on the horizon. Better it would be for him not to continue, thought Sesshomaru, who had not missed one detail at all, because Fuhisho was coming closer, and nothing good for them both could come out if a scene like this.- You deserve it, how come that nobody loves, you are so wonderful!- he said as he locked his gaze with hers_

_Oh no, the demon thought on the tree, this could not lead to anything good._

_In short terms, it happened what it was supposed to happen. She came even closer, he did not back away. Their lips were one in a chastely kiss, but she seemed to want more. She deepened the kiss, and, to the Lord's surprise, Hakamaru let her. It seemed as if they were letting out all the hidden tension because of how fast they kissed. They're lungs must have been in a fantastic conditions, for they did not stop to catch their breath until several ling moments. This was the "rare and unexpected thing" that had to happen to end the relationship between the human and the youkai. But he did not feel even remotely happy at all. Quite the opposite, actually: his eyes flashed crimson with ire. How was it possible that he was kissing her, the one that did not even managed to reach Rin's feet?! He was minutes ago talking how wonderful Rin truly was, and now he was kissing another one?! __With what face could he?! Was he that naïve!? __Was he that stupid?! He did not feel relieved, he felt furious, angered until no end. He felt terribly bad for Rin, for the one that did not deserve this betrayal. Luckily she would not witness this scene; her scent was still on the Northern Garde, not in the East one. Rin loved him so much, and this was his way of paying bad, saying things but doing others._

"_Cynic", he thought with hatred. He had encountered quite a lot like him, and he despised them terribly. Sesshomaru was happy being cruel, but always honest, always honorable. Being cynical was being a coward._

"_Loving is when you want the other one to be happy, even if her happiness makes you unhappy."_

_He never had fully understood his mother's words, which she constantly repeated. Never had he thought that someone was so naïve to want something that could not possibly bring any benefits._

_But now he knew better. And yes, he was a fool that could not stop loving a damn human. __Damn human now betrayed by her beloved._

_But Hakamaru would get what he deserved. __Oh yes, Fuhisho, his father, had just arrived and had seen almost the whole scene… and he was on Rin's side_

_-Hakamaru…- he called, not shouting, but with such a cold tone that to Hakamaru (and everyone else) sounded like Death.- we have to talk._

_The demon seemed to have woken up from a dream, because he pushed Marei quickly away, eyes wide open._

_- This means nothing.-he told her seriously, yet his voice trembled, uncomfortable; so seriously, she could not doubt him. He went to his father._

_Moments after, Sesshomaru say his protégée's slender figura, spying from a big oak. Fortunately, she had seen nothing. Yet, it was rather obvious she suspected something, her brown eyes said so. After the choleric scolding that his father gave him, Hakamaru returned to the building. He, besides cheating on Rin, did not mind his responsibilities as a soldier! Now it was clear why Rin had to save him! And the cheeky even hugged the friend that would never be seen as such again! What face with!? He had never quite dislike the demon, actually, until the spell that had bewitched him had affected Sesshomaru himself too. But he had never expected something like that from him. Not with the blood that ran through his veins._

_Then he heard Rin talking with Fuhisho, asking him the purpose of his absence. __Clearly, he knew nothing. Clearly, he suspected everything. __Clearly, he was right. Rin, on the other side, did not suspect a thing, for his relief. Good, Fuhisho was discrete enough and he did not mention the scene before the human's arrival, and so not to destroy the golden pedestal Hakamaru was standing on her heart. And so, he saw her walking away towards the North Garden._

_He couldn't help but follow._

_He took over a branch quite similar to the one on his other hiding place, but on the huge tree that washed with its shadow the pond next to which the human was lying so childishly. The green leaves were bushy, perfect to keep him safe and to hide him from a being with so primitive senses as a human. Well, you never quite knew with Rin, but, as the hunter that stalks his prey, he would see her and she would not see him._

_Bad for him, he felt as he calmed down watching her… doing nothing. Her mere being had the power to peace him. Had she turned to be that necessary to him? She was like a drug, and him, a miserable addict. And he kept repeating to himself the same scolding: him, the Great Sesshomaru, the one that did not vacillate when killing the one that opposed him, was at the mercy of a single human woman that wasn't even really his. The noise she made took him out of his thought, his mind practically filling up with pin bubbles and ponies farting rainbows (keeping proportions: he was the Great Sesshomaru… his bubbles weren't so pink) when seeing her. Her long, rich hair was falling down her back (which was the only thing he could actually see of her), chocolate silk running through her robes. Her legs were waddling and moving care freely, just a bit of her skin visible (she had never liked too short skirts, she detested Kagome's old short skirt), but he could easily imagine the strong and lean legs that laid protected underneath that yellow fabric. Her thin and long hand was on the water, tracing little circles. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Would she still be thinking on him, on his sudden absence? Did she actually miss him? Probably she would be kind of worried, in her own way, for today they had training, something she quite enjoyed._

_Being Rin still turned around; he could not see much of her. Therefore, he decided to wait even longer to see her face, her beautiful face. He could not believe it, he had fleeted the palace in hope of forgetting her and pushing her aside (mentally), yet here he was, resisting letting her go, denying to go, not until seeing the face of the one he was stalking from a tree. _

_Rin was already the Western flower so to say, the woman most cared and protected for on the youkai world from that part of the islands. __But she was his flower. The purest, the most special one. __There were many others far more beautiful, many others more powerful. She wasn't noticed for most. But, some few men were attracted to her by who know what rare spell. __Why him? Since when he did metaphors with flowers? __And the other one that had been bewitched like him dared to desire another, more dazzling, but definitely emptier than Rin. Hakamaru had the one that he, Sesshomaru, desired, longed for, but he kissed Marei instead. It made no sense, at least to him. That someone could actually toss the flower that had chosen him just like that, and spoke wonderful words about it, yet took out a total different, emptier one was something he could not explain at all. However, he could not take the tossed flower and keep it. Unhappy flower that didn't know she was, nor didn't know that she was loved by that who everyone thought could not love. Brown petals have caressed his untouched skin without really doing. Sweetness that had managed to break his thick ice, that had triumphed where many others had failed so roundly. Long and thin stem that had surrounded him like an innocent snake and that now had him at the mercy of her, someone who didn't even know herself as the owner of a heart that most didn't know he had. And the one that actually had her had betrayed her. But could do nothing, nothing! His pride so dictated, his honor ordered so. His heart would have to give her up; to see her everyday but without letting her pure smile catch his soul more than what was correct. How could he?_

_That was why he had left that morning. Forgetting her was his goal, and he would achieve it. And yes, it was true that now he was like a spy in his own castle, but it didn't matter how long it would take him, he would do it. He would forget her, he would lower her to the position she deserved._

_But he kept spying, waiting._

_Suddenly, Rin turned around, exposing her face to his eyes. It seemed she had seen that butterfly that had been hanging around the petals of her beloved water lilies for a while._

_His gaze filled with more of that beauty he had not seen on it glory and splendor until a few days before. His noses were flooded with her smell, mix of sweetness and citric, like cotton flower with orange and lemon. And she was like that sometimes. Flower of the plant that produces one of the softer fabrics on earth. Everyone searched for the cotton, but not for the flower itself. Soft as cotton. But also with her tint of bitterness: her sarcasm, her past, her murdered family, her childhood nightmares, the beating at her village… and the courage with which she had faced everything, and the wisdom she could extract from it. But who would think on such seriousness when she was there, trying to catch a miserable blue butterfly, just as a kid would, despite she was twenty-something years old. Her eyes shone with mischievousness upon the silent battle the insect was proposing. Her mouth, a bit larger than most female mouths, but had the most beautiful smile of them all, engulfed by not so pinkish lips, natural colored, as she was. Rin was always simple, natural, showing herself as she really was, didn't matter the time of the day. She never adorned herself as most frivolous women of her age did. She always wore simple light clothes, not that expensive, except for some special occasions. Her body did not need to be more glorious than what it was already and had no need to show more than what it was needed, something she hated to do: she was always discrete on her clothes, for what other could not see under that impregnable layer of silk, she paid it off with intelligence, humor, a quick mind and a vivid soul. Her hair, always nude, flying in all its length at the breeze's rhythm, dancing with the wind, as a brown mantle, tying itself into knots she then complained about, when brushing them, and sometimes tied into a braid, a pony tail, something simple. Yet, it was always adorned with some elegant detail, of good taste: a brush, or a simple flower. Her face wasn't covered by those heavy powders and pigments all women used: you could always see clearly one or two pimples on her brow, which, he well knew, she detested with her heart; her almond eyes already shown with her own glow, her eyebrows were already big and her nose, maybe a bit bigger than usual, was fair enough, but unique, like her. Her cheeks may have needed some pink powder, for she never ever blushed, but she did not know how to use those things, and anyways, nobody minded, so whatever. _

_The sound of her low laugh was heard all over the garden. The challenge was about to end, her string, and long body almost catching the butterfly. But the human had clearly not noticed that if she continued with the same energy she had now, she would fall into the pond. As if it were a prediction, such thing happened. Rin was soaked, and without the butterfly in her hands, that had flew out to a nearby flower. When popping her head out, she burst in laughter._

_Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. She definitely hadn't triumphed in her quest, but still laughed loudly. What a strange woman had grown up with him._

_He loved her laugh._

_He cursed his lack of concentration when he heard Keiko's voice mocking Rin about her pathetic sense of balance. He had not smelled her; he had not heard her coming. What was happening? Was Rin able to actually fill all his senses as he watched her? He heard Jaken call her "silly brat". He laughed to his insides of the poor toad's luck: he knew he heated working as a normal servant, and that was precisely why he had commanded him to do so._

_But the big thing was that he could no longer stay. It was a lucky shot that Keiko hadn't seen him yet, and this could not happen again. His secret could not be known, for his destiny was to forget about Rin completely, and alone, or to see how the young woman was always so close to him, but at the same time so far away, never possibly being his. He rather preferred the first option._

_But before, he went down to the soft grass. He kneeled and caressed the smashed grass where Rin had lied minutes before. There was no one near, and Rin was swimming, so he allowed himself a quick smell to remember her scent. He had already seen her face, he had already rejoiced with her laughter. There was no point in staying any longer._

_There was not anything else what to stay for._

_When he was walking away, Rin suddenly emerged from the water to breath. The demon quickly slipped through the plants, hoping she had not seen him._

_And so he left the palace's borders_

_But he wasn't going so far, he would be nearby… just in case._

_The plan went on._

* * *

><p><em>And here he was again<em>

_Leaning on the wall that separated the balcony where he was with Rin's room in order to not be seen by Keiko. Like a pathetic spy; she still had him on his knees_

_He peeked discreetly from the window _

_On the corner, on the bed, Keiko was sitting, waiting for her "child" to be ready._

_And there she was, sitting before a mirror._

_Perfect; he could see her reflection without being spotted. She was complaining about those pimples, it was quite obvious. Her hair was just brushed, her eyes, tired, but lively when talking with the demon. He could clearly hear how the demon pitied her about something that, from Rin's point, had never actually happened. Fortunately, Keiko bit her tongue when she was about to reveal the thing the human must never know! Her happiness could not be destroyed… she didn't deserve it._

_He breathed deeply to forget the subject. The smell of sweet and citric invaded him, soothing his muscles. He needed more of this drug. And so, he opened his eyes to feast with her, at least from far away, again. He desired his forbidden flower._

_Sitting in her chair, her back was the most visible thing. Her hair was pulled to the front to allow the brushing, so he could see her body with no obstacles whatsoever. The thin yukata she wore was of fine cotton, so her skin and the movements of her blades were perfectly seen by his golden, lustful eyes. His glance shifted from her upper body, from her naked nape, the long and lean neck, like a swan, the joining of her shoulders with it, so delicate and tempting. His orbs flashed quickly scarlet, imagining himself kissing it, his arms surrounding so delicate figure. He continued wandering down her body, till he heard Rin mention him._

_She was asking about his past, if he had had some relation back on time._

_Thousands of questions assaulted his mind. __Was she jealous? Did she like him? __Would she break up with Hakamaru? And so he continued thinking on scenarios that, his right mind said, weren't likely true. Enough, this was pathetic._

_He did not know if Keiko were to answer or not. His past was something locked up on the deepest parts of his soul… but, on the other hand, it was Rin who was asking. But he preferred to tell her himself if she asked again. Anyways, there were episodes from his past that even Keiko knew nothing about. That's why her answer wasn't more than a "I dunno"_

_And now, the green-eyed youkai asked something that made all the Lord's fibers to tense._

_- Does it matter to you?_

_For a second, he did not breath at all, his eyes closed and his body leaned over the soft rock wall of the outer part of the terrace in the expectancy that had been the longest, the cruelest, the most anxious, and the most tortuous that he had suffered for a long time. This would define if he really was a poor bastard with no hope at all._

_-… __it doesn't affect me, personally talking_

_So simple, short words said by such a precious mouth, but causes of so cruel pain. He felt, as he contorted his face in suffer, his hopes fall and crush, breaking as fine crystal on hard rock ground. He exhaled the air he did not know he was holding, and slightly hit the wall with his hands in fists, his teeth tightly clutched. He was doomed. The only woman he wanted as his, did not want him back. Just as his feelings appeared, they were destroyed. But now he was more decided to forget her than ever before._

_His eyes flashed once again red._

_He must fleet_

_Keiko had seen him; he sensed it._

_It could not happen a third time; it was too risky._

_He would not return until he forgot her, he would return again once and for all._

* * *

><p>And he had done it.<p>

It was for something it had taken him so long, but step by step, hand by hand, he had pushed her aside. At first he had feared it was one delusion more. In fact, at first it was, he found himself begging his legs to return to the palace, to her, to his flower. But his will could more, this time.

He kept himself busy by doing administrative duty: passing through the villages, but mainly, searching for clues that would lead him to Jatemaru. And then, he discovered himself not wanting to return to the castle, and when he thought about his once brown flower, he just saw him as Rin, his ally, his friend and as the child that had grown by his side, but nothing more.

He could not help but to smile his deadly smile as the water trailed down his body: the voice that had controlled his head before had shut up (or possibly died), the straightness and sanity coming back to their old reign. His heart and all those filthy emotions and feelings had returned to the black pitch in which they had been for the majority of his life. Nothing remained. They were gone for good: they would never return. Never

It was time to go back

That Hakamaru did what what?! Dis Sesshy forget her?! Will Rin figure out what happened wit her bf?! All this and more on the next episode! Hoope you enjoyed it :) I did my best. Now I have to think about the next chapter and write it in Spanish first. I know I know, I repeated like a thousand times how Rin looks to Sesshomaru, but when you're in love (idk, I'm a girl, not a guy) its kind of like that. Anyways, REVIEW me! And like my FB page :D :D 

* The nape was the most attractive part of a woman in old Japan. I don't know if its true, because I saw it on TV, but I never forgot it

See ya :D


	18. Returning

HELLO! please don't hate me! IB sucks, and I have no time, and I have to make the Spanish versions first and then translate me. I won't say more because I dont want you to hate me-more. Just join Tere-Za (I wrote the URL a couple of chapters ago)

Enjoy :)

**Returning**

5 days had gone by. 5 whole days!

Rin was sitting on her terrace's railing, staring at the horizon. Keiko always warned her that it was just a bit dangerous to sit over something so narrow, especially when your are like eight meters above the ground and you couldn't fly. Ok, maybe she was right, but the panorama she had before her, admiring the West's horizon under the dawn light or through a thin layer of gray clouds, was priceless.

Where the heck was Sesshomaru, she had couldn't say. He just seemed to have vanished completely from the earth's face. She raised her thick eyebrows. Could it have something to do with the last night before he left, when they met in the hall? She stretched and wiggled her legs when she recalled the episode that, frankly, she had kind of forgotten, letting it stay on her mind like a vaporous, diffuse memory, for no particular reason. She shook her head and returned to reality, sort of surprised with herself. Well, the point was that her Lord had left to nobody knew where.

Let's see, he had not gone out for a fight, because the demon had not taken Ah-Un with him (she would go and see him, by the way, it had been long since she had not given him some love and care), and there was no diplomatic matter that had occurred on that time, at least of the ones she knew about. But, above all, he had missed already two sword trainings with her, and that was something she did not like at all. He knew how much she loved them.

She didn't care about the fact that he had gone alone: Sesshomaru often didn't include her on his whereabouts and she understood this and sincerely couldn't care less. Neither the fact that he did not tell anybody about it (though the InuYasha gang's frequent questions about him were tiresome. Luckily, Makoto couldn't speak…yet). Frankly, she found this disappearance quite irresponsible, because Jatemaru and his mud warriors, commanded by Nokhu, his general, were alive… and very much so. She clutched the railing when she remembered the way that bloody giant had hurt Hakmaru. Definitely, a very powerful reason must have had lured the Lord outside of his castle, and hadn't appeared back yet.

However, she smiled; she knew her that the taiyoukai was fine: Sesshomaru was almost invincible.

A soft breeze started to blow, playing and tangling with her brown hair (which she should wash some of these days) and her thin cotton blue kimono. She looked at the colorful gardens and got a glimpse of Kagome and Sango playing with their kids, taking a stroll at the East Garden, a little bit on the right, and she waved at them when they saw her. Surely InuYasha and Miroku were still deeply sleeping.

Now she was remembering that it had been long since she last played with the workers' children. Maybe they were too busy… and they were in autumn now, and the kids often got a cold… she would ask Keiko afterwards and maybe pay them a visit and…

A smile curved her pale lips when she saw a mockingbird fly close to her. It seemed every living thing found this place incredibly great to have a look at the horizon, even birds. She loved the, because, as butterflies, they could fly high, reach the sky and descend when they pleased. They were freer than anyone would ever be. She had never been able to make birds rest on her hands, as Kagome could. Maybe now was the time. Rin stretched her slender arm, the palms of her hands facing up, trying to bring the creature closer as she imitated the birds singing, but the little mockingbird got scared and flew away.

"I didn't want anything with you, anyways", she thought a bit disappointed. Then she laughed out loud because she was mad at a mere little bird

- Understand, not even birds like you- she heard Jaken say back her, and turned, seeing the little imp carrying a pile of clothes and towels that was easily taller than him.

- It is because they see me with you- she answered quickly and smartly, sticking her tongue out.

The old toad continued his way with a simple "hmph".

And well, maybe she wasn't too graceful for the birds, but the people at the palace liked her quite a lot.

Especially Hakamaru, even Sesshomaru himself. Yes, because although he did not admit it openly, she was his friend, or at least a good ally and a useful advisor: she had especial privileges because of something. There was some kind of complicity and a special friendship between them. And thus, she let her mind imagine the things and places Sesshomaru was doing and was at. She recalled him in all his power and majesty, almost with epic proportions, like a god, fighting some giant and cruel enemy. She imagined him and always, sitting against a very old tree, of those that abound on his lands, his profile creating shaky shadows under the moonlight… like that night five days before… in which her own brown eyes were reflected on his ice gold ones, which seemed to be full torment, chaos… almost… confused. How weird, she had never had such "fantasies" (if she could call this memories such), and the episode that had seemed to be forgotten, was carved on stone on her brain. But she was so not romantic, and she didn't even like him, and…!

And she stopped feeling the railing under her butt.

In some moment of her wonderings, she started to slip, until she simply… fell

Her eyes went wide opens like plates and her mouth, slightly opened, couldn't say more than a silent "oh". Anyways, what would be the use of shouting; Sesshomaru would come and save her? Pf, yeah, please…

What on Earth was wrong with her balance that betrayed her again? But now she was falling from eight meters and there was no damping to soften her fall. Damn Keiko, she always had to be right.

The fall seemed like an eternity to her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow.

* * *

><p>He was now on the front door. He would see how everything came up. He trusted himself. He had made it. Finally.<p>

* * *

><p>But the blow never came. In return, she felt two powerful arms holding her terribly close to the ground.<p>

- You should see the face you have now- a familiar voice told her

Rin opened her eyes with relieve, and saw brown hair and a pair of green bamboo eyes stare deeply at her.

Hakamaru

- You are lucky I was coming to get you. I turn around to the Northern Garden and I find you falling! Stop scaring me like that!- he said, and even though he had a happy face, Rin could tell he was worried, scared. She smiled him back care freely, as she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips-

- I'm glad I get to see you. Where have you been, that all I know about you is through a mere letter? -Rin saw with strangeness the uncomfortable expression on his face, but gave it no importance.- I was beginning to miss you. Even Mei gets to see you more than I do.

- Don't think I haven't missed you too. Being a soldier strengthens me, but it keeps me away from you. Today I have some spare time, and I intend to spend it with my savior. But I think that now we are equal, eh? If it wasn't for me, you would be smashed Rin by now.

- And it's no joke!- Rin confirmed, practically laughing of her own death experiences, letting her head back, exposing her long, fine neck, which Hakamaru took advantage of and kissed. Ah, how he loved feeling him close to her!

- Ejem- Fuhisho cleared his throat and interrupted them, visibly uncomfortable and kind of amused- How great it is that you found some time to spend together- he started, with a hidden meaning only Hakamaru got, who lowered his green gaze- and I don't pretend to interrupt it, but Lord Sesshomaru has arrived. That's it. I'm going now. Everybody could thing that they have just proposed to you, Rin.

Hakamaru and Rin shared funny gazes as the General went away. Hakamaru was full of joy of being able to be with the fantastic human he still hold on his arms, as he saw reflected his own green orbs on her deep chocolate ones. He held her stronger. It was true, Mei wasn't as half as great as the human, although…

She, on her side, felt lighter than ever as she was held by the young demon. She could be not romantic, but Hakamaru had managed to steal her heart by some weird magic she could not discover. Any thought concerning Sesshomaru that still remained vaguely on her mind was overshadowed by Hakamaru's kisses and melted in between his arms.

- We should be going…

- I think so

- But do me a favor- she told him mischievously as she raised her index finger

- Whatever you ask for, milady

- Carry me on your arms…

The young demon couldn't help but to feel terribly happy and to fill his chest with pride, and for answer he gave her a long kiss. Then, Rin let her head rest upon his string shoulder. And so, they headed to the entrance

* * *

><p>When the wooden doors opened heavily before him, Sesshomaru went in slowly, stoic as always, with his cold glance fixed on an invisible object set far away on the palace. He passed besides Inuyasha, who just glanced at him arms crossed and with his usual "humph", his family, which, different from their father and husband, looked at the demon with some degree of respect. He went over Keiko, to whom he dedicated a quick and almost imperceptible nod, which she returned smiling with his eyes closes, nodding too. Then by Fuhisho, who put his arm fir upon his chest in the fashion of those old Roman soldiers they had heard of from the Western Lands. The demon nodded and as he passed by, Fuhisho followed him. He had to inform him of all the matters that had been going on his lands while he was absent. Sesshomaru could not see it, but the General was smiling mischievously, for the thing, or <em>person<em> that made the Lord run away like a rabbit was coming closer. He could be funny, but he was no fool: something was going on between those two (that she probably didn't know of), but if Sesshomaru had come back, something must had changed during those days. One way or another, he would find out now.

Sesshomaru hardened even more his glace, because he could smell Rin's scent mixed with Hakamaru's, and they were coming closer. This was his ultimate test, now he would know if everything during those days was worth something. He stopped with decision. He waited

Rin and Hakamaru appeared over the corner, and he was carrying her bride style, both looking radiant and happy, as he was smiling respectfully, she was waving at him. Far away, Keiko and Kagome let out a unison "aw", and, with Sango, started to gossip around

- I have to say they aren't engaged- Fuhisho said on a low volume, especially to Sesshomaru, as he had absolutely no idea how he would react to the scene.

Rin and Hakamaru looked at each other and started laughing, something that scared the General even more. His son understood this was not the moment to fool around, and let Rin down, who after shaking out inexistent dust from her clothe, approached her Lord. Fuhisho corroborated that the human woman had no idea of what had happened, or at least, what had been going on inside the complex world Sesshomaru was, or simply ignored it.

There was a big silence as everyone found themselves expecting something.

- Rin- said the demon, looking straight into her brown eyes, tempting fortune, judging and playing with his own destiny.

- You missed two trainings. I hope you have a good excuse, because you know how much I- we, enjoy it. Apart from that- she let down the fake angry façade and smiled at him- welcome back, from wherever the deuce you were

Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but smile to his inside, mainly because the grave melody of her voice had caused no weird effect over him. No sadness, no sorrow, no anxiety, no admiration. Nothing. Besides, he liked the fact that she liked to train and perfect her skills, for it denoted courage and perseverance.

- It will not happen again- he found himself explaining careless; an empty tone of voice with words that seemed said to no one in especial, but to the wind, reinforcing something unseen or unknown.

- Yes, I hope so.- said the human woman as she turned around and went away- But I suppose I would be a fool if I believed it.- and she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and practically dragged him towards the Northern Garden

The group started to melt away, gossips and stories echoing on the air. Fuhisho let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Yes, Sesshomaru had made it. He had to admit that his boy was a very perseverant man, almost obstinate (item Tessaiga, for example). He walked faster in order to not get too away from the taiyoukai.

As they went inside the H that the Palace looked from above, they heard Rin's and Hakamaru's laughing.

Mei had probably heard them too.

And how was that? What do you think of Hakamaru. Just a sort of catch and go with Mei or really a two timer?! CHAN CHAN CHAN you will see that on the next chapters. I'll try to make them a bit often... but, really, IB sucks, I totally fucked my life when I marked that choice paper last year. 


	19. Misakoro

I am so so so so so so so sorry, I hope you haven't forgotten me. SORRY AGAIN! stupid IB stupid MOKs stupid laziness. Hope it's nice, I quite liked it

Enjoy :)

**Misakoro**

- It is absolutely necessary that you go too. We can't afford having two different, simultaneous battles- said Rin confidently, as she leaned her long hand on the fine desk with strength, in a gesture that wasn't quite a blow but that denoted the resolution behind those words, while she set her decided brown eyes upon his golden ones.

That strength, that determination... he could not deny it, the matter had to be solved

He closed his eyes, meditating the option, as the human kept walking around the room like a caged tiger, arm-crossed

He opened them.

- Jaken- commanded Sesshomaru at last, to what the toad imediatley entered the room- fetch Fuhisho, tell him to set everything ready. I am going to Misakoro.- and with an "as you wish, my lord", the green imp left.

Rin collapsed heavily on the chair, letting out all the tension, as she rubbed her temples. The taiyoukai observed her through the corner of his eyes, enjoying not her figure or her beauty or whatever, but the fact that he did not feel anything "weird" for her. Those inappropriate feelings that had left him sleepless during the last months, all of them were gone. It was true, Rin was very loyal and kind to him (she even made tea the day he came back from his "mission" in the forest), and very clever and capable, that was why she was her advisor and bridge between him and those disgusting humans that revolted him. But that was it. Love itself, he felt none. It was destructive, and he had moved on. He almost smiled with satisfaction

Fuhisho came in

- I see you have decided to go. Wise call; I am happy Rin convinced you- the human managed to curl tiredly her lips- So, lets see... Will you go alone or with Rin?

- I had not quite considered her- he answered nonchalantly. Fuhisho was about to answer when Rin, in a mighty display of energy considering how incredibly tired she was, raised

- How come it be that I'm not going?!- she noticed her reaction so she cooled herself and kept walking like a caged animal again.- My Lord, I have never asked you to tell where on Earth are you going, less have I asked you to take me with you, I have no worries about that. But this village's case is of extreme care, and must be handle with acute diplomacy, it has already been attacked three times by Jatemaru, and, I must repeat, they plan to rebel. I have had no sleep during many nights because of this, even before you came back! I have most of the information; it is not for nothing I am in charge of the humans of your lands. Sir, I must insist, you must take me with you, I have so many details I will never be able to explain them to you quickly and nicely. You alone could only cause more problems; you are, after all, a powerful and rather frightening demon; seeing a human with you will soothe them. Come on! I am your ally. I must take care of these people, _my_ people.

Sesshomaru was quite amazed and amused with the display of determinarion and eloquence, but, unlike Fuhisho who had his eyes open wide and his jaw hanging with surprise, he kept himself together.

- Are you sure you will not be in danger? They are humans after all, but many of them. I will handle them with ease, but you...

- And you care to ask?- Rin smiled- I have been training with you for some years now. I fought Jatemaru too, remember? Please, I should be offended, but as I am so cool, I am not.

- So...- muttered Fuhisho slowly

- So it wil be. Rin is coming with me

She just smiled a big smile, which looked rather disastrous due to all the sleepless nights she had in her body

- Well, I assume everything is settled.- said Fuhisho

- It is

- Okay, I will take care of the details, which are not much, though. You sure you won't take anymore people, allies? This case looks rather tough- he added as he put his hand on his forehead

- No- he looked at Rin with trust- Rin is enough

- Thank you- she said softly- Well, you don't need me here any longer, so I will take a huge nap- she stretched, said good bye, and after a slight nod from Sesshomaru, left.

- And there goes an awesome ally- commented Fuhisho, when the human's footsteps were far away already.- She takes good care of imperial issues, and has an intelligence that few human and demons possess. She didn't sleep in days and we didn't see her except for the day you arrived, weeks ago. This human handled the topic better than any demon would have… except for you, of course. – Sesshomaru nodded, although he knew all of that from a long time ago.- "That's weird… Before he left, I could have sworn he felt something for her… but now… he's different, like… himself again." Hm, sorry my boy, excuse my natural curiosity, and please spare my life after this suicidal act, or at least kill me swiftly, but you don't feel nothing… romantic…towards her, right?

The look the lord gave him really sent shivers down his old spine, but when he guessed his face couldn't be whiter, Sesshomaru leaned back over his chair, sighed, and with a cold "no", ended the conversation.

He had to admit the answer surprised him a little. Fuhisho didn't really except a "yes", of course, but he, despite being Hakamaru's father, was almost sure Sesshomaru felt something for the girl that had grown into that ravishing human woman. He couldn't be wrong, he had seen him a month ago, how he looked at her, how he followed her. Well, it appeared that he was wrong. Sesshomaru had absolutely no talent at lying, and his statement _did _sound convincing. Better that way. Despite the mistake Hakamaru did, he quite liked how he and Rin looked together. And although he cared for Sesshomaru as his own son, he did not want to witness a love triangle inside the palace. It would be fun, yes, but it would be mostly destructive. Fuhisho lowered his gaze.

-It is settled, tomorrow we leave for Misakoro.- repeated the lord after an uncomfortable silence as he leaned his head on the back of his big chair. Fuhisho understood this was a silent order for him to leave him alone. And by the gods, it would be better for him to do so.

When he felt the door close, the taiyoukai closed his eyes and breathed out. Fuhisho's question came out of nowhere; and he didn't want any more of them. But what burned his insides was that he had managed to know what he had felt some weeks ago. How? How could he be so obvious? Very well, the old demon knew him as his own son, but the love he had felt he had tried to hide it the better he could. Anyways, he admitted he was no good liar…what was the use of it if he killed however managed to discover his truth? But, if this had happen, it worried him how many other people could have arrived to the same conclusion that Fuhisho… he did not mind Hakamaru, since he had seen him and Marei, he didn't mind what he did or thought or felt, but if Rin knew, he had no idea what to do in that case. But she was so blind in that matter that he did not think she did after all. With Hakamaru, Rin took an eternity to understand the many signals the young soldier had sent her. Moreover, he himself had heard of a couple of young humans that had been in love with Rin when she was a girl in the village, and she never knew about it. It was almost amusing, because Rin was terribly intelligent, even about romantic emotional stuff, but when it came to her own matters, she was blind.

He did not love her anymore. He was positive he did not feel something for her but friendship and loyalty. She was his ally, his confident, his friend. With an inward smile he remembered how he had defeated those feelings a couple of weeks ago. Yet, he had been deeply amazed by her display of vehemence and eloquence moments ago. She did not change, did she? His will betrayed him when he remembered that awful night when she managed to slip right behind him. He realized this mistake and shook his head. There was no need of remembering those things now, but why had he done so, then? Voices in his head tried to answer, but he shushed them all. He knew the answer, and it was simple: his memory didn't forget a thing. Yes, that was it. With a deep, almost deaf sigh he let the matter pass and he continued with the papers and scroll that awaited him when he arrived from the forest.

But it seemed he saw Rin in the whiteness of the rice paper, standing tall defending her cause.

* * *

><p>Rin was sunken to the neck with hot water, enjoying the bath she had prepared with Keiko's help. Normally she had no time for one and she was too lazy to make one, or she preferred to take a nap instead, but today it was pretty chilly out there and warming herself between the vapors and oils of her bath did not sound bad at all. But above all, she needed to relax. That was why she had used one of those expensive salts Sesshomaru brought her on his constant trips that she never really used. They were too expensive! She even had washed her dry hair (which cried out for a cut) with those oils and weird creams that she never ever used. Yet she needed them now. The tension she had accumulated since Misakoro's case was presented to her was too much for her, and she wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. It wasn't healthy and besides her neck was hurting.<p>

But her mind couldn't stop from reviewing and reviewing the matter. It was like a thorn she simply couldn't get out. She leaned her head on the bathtub that seemed more like a mini rocky pool than a bathtub in that bathroom that looked more like a cave than a real bathroom, and breathed out. She had received the information through the complex bureaucracy the Empire required. She had already heard of the two first attacks months ago, but there were so many small villages attacked during these years that she couldn't take care of everyone of them personally. She and all the demons and few humans that worked under her had tried to reduce the number, but they all knew it was practically impossible to eliminate the attacks. So, the system worked by itself and some officials had been sent without her knowledge. However, when the third one took place, the case came to her direct treatment, for the officials had forgotten to mention some insignificant details: earthquakes, fire, purple hair, invisible army. That was during the third day of her lord's weird disappearance and since then everything was a hurricane of scrolls, testimonies, papers, clues. This was the bigger case she had ever had and she had no help from the one who had taught her everything she knew about diplomacy and about… well… the ruling of an empire. She had to wait like two or three days more and then another four until she could expose the case in its totality, although her body, especially her back and neck needed deep rest.

Misakoro was a village that was near the Empire's border, but the matter was too important, because the humans were tired of the little assistance they had received and they had been threatening the government with rebellion. Some few humans were not terrible, but that could cause a domino effect that would reach the whole empire, and two simultaneous battles was not the best thing right now. Sesshomaru could not handle both. Ergo, she considered best that he go too, but only to impose his presence for she was the one who had the real information and clearly a better eloquence with humans. So, she finally got what she wanted. Happily, she had performed her paper quite nicely. And although Sesshomaru behaved himself inexplicably distantly and cold, she had convinced her.

Victory.

- Child, hurry up, dinner is served- Rin heard Keiko in the other side of the door. Oh God, had she taken so long? She would have no time to take the nap she _really _needed? Ah, well, so be it. The warm water was worth it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back again.

And she was really relieved because he would be there to give her his feedback and to help her. She felt somewhat safer with him by her side.

She smiled as she sunk totally underneath the water. Wasn't she too big now to depend on Sesshomaru to that extent?

* * *

><p>And, again, Rin was the last one to arrive to the dining rom. But she gave a damn, for after the bath, she felt as if she were flying, in the sky, with 10 pounds less.<p>

And people noticed, because as soon as her silhouette appeared dressed with a long metallic deep blue kimono with a V neck that made her neck look even longer accompanied by Keiko, a rare wind entered the room. Sango and Kagome smiled and InuYasha and Miroku glanced at her through the corner of their eyes as they tended to their sleeping kids. Fuhisho looked at her like a drunken idiot and Sesshomaru looked at her without really seeing.

But doubtlessly the one who was most baffled with the certain light that glowed from her was Hakamaru, naturally. Practically with his mouth open wide, he couldn't help but admire her with his green eyes, but Rin seemed not to notice this because she was in another dimension full of relaxation and kept walking to her spot next to Sesshomaru. But at the same time his eyes met those cold ones of the latter, who, although he seemed more distant, almost melancholic with her, reacted upon his clear desire. He diverted his gaze.

Rin was kind of surprised when she noticed the Marei's orange blond hair. She knew Hakamaru would come over to dinner because he had his free day today, but she hadn't seen Mei in a while and she appeared "exactly" when he did. Although, when she came to think about it, the day Sesshomaru arrived he spent all the day with her and Mei wasn't seen, so… well, however it may be, she was so relaxed that her brain seemed to be in a perfect zen state and had found total peace and enlightenment. She didn't see it, but in those big emerald lakes there was a clear mix of feelings, and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off her, despite that now those eyes of golden ice were set upon her.

-Tomorrow we leave for Misakoro- informed Rin, alienated from all the silent tensions that surrounded the room. She simply was above these and couldn't feel it. Sesshomaru was relieved because the human had read his mind again and had started to explain first.- We will leave the castle to you, and therefore, upon an eventual attack from Jatemaru, you are the ones who will be in charge of protecting the castle and the Empire itself, and you have to send someone to fetch us. Fuhisho: that person should be you- everyone was silent and had stopped eating, because Rin had taken over the room with her grave weird voice. Sesshomaru heard her with closed ice, faking an apathy that felt heavier with each second that passed.

- Got it- Fuhisho answered mechanically, as if he were replying to the very Inutaisho or Izanei.

Rin could not stop her laughter.

- Hey, I'm not your general- she commented lightly- he's sitting right beside him- he pointed to Sesshomaru, who acted as if he were deaf.- So, its settled. _Now _we can eat.

So, surrounded with the sound of chopsticks and laughter, they all enjoyed each other's company, except for, of course, Sesshomaru, who acted as he really wanted to murder almost everyone in the room.

In those days, one never knew if Jatemaru was just a few miles away, waiting to launch another fierce attack.

* * *

><p>- Tomorrow I leave- she said with her head down<p>

- I know- answered he as he hugged her from the waist, bringing her close to him

- I will finally be able to end this problem and help the village- Rin explained as she raised her head, inches away from his, and stared at his green bamboo eyes that shined under the starlight.

- You deserve it, you have been worried about them for many time now. They should be flattered of having your attention so much.- Hakamaru protested as he was imbibed with her clear smile. He gently cleared her face from a rebel hair lock that had escaped her braid

- Yeah, but I'm concerned about leaving you here now, and being so far away…

Hakamaru could not take it any longer and held her tight and strong to him, as if he never wanted to let her go, almost wanting to fuse with her. Rin opposed no resistance and grasped his haori. Their cheeks were touching, transmitting yearnings and desires words simply could not. He searched her lips, which were not denied to him, and they united with his own in a kiss somehow desperate, because none of them knew what dangers awaited her on the journey to the imperial borders with Sesshomaru. After some seconds, they broke the contact, but they still kept close to the other, still hugging, clutching one another strongly. Rin opened her eyes, as if breaking a sweet illusion.

- I should leave, I have to fetch Ah- Un early tomorrow morning…- she muttered, her back a little hunched- Eh... take care...-then turned away and walked, facing the lonely big blue garden, leaving him alone in its immensity

- Be careful!-he cried as he watched her leave

She stopped and turned her head enough to watch him from the corner of her dark eye. If she were weaker, she would be crying, but a trip wasn't enough for her. Still, it seemed especially hard to part this time, and she had no idea why.- You too… don't make me feel sorry for going away…- she muttered very lowly, and turned back, resuming her walk.

Hakamaru only stood it for two seconds, for he then walked quickly towards her, grabbed her by the arm and turned her and before Rin knew it she was already kissing him again. They hadn't really realized how much they missed each other, and they couldn't really spend time together because he was constantly training and she was constantly making… well, many things. And this separation troubled them particularly, maybe because the threat that Jatemaru represented was each minute stronger. Rin practically was hanging from him as she surrounded his torso with her long legs that were now visible. She felt like waves of emotions and feelings were pouring from her and were being transmitted to one of the people she most cared for. She knew she would miss him, though the trip wasn't a especially long one and she would have no time to see him if she were here anyways. Of course, she would never say these things out loud, never ever. On his side, Hakamaru was totally dazzled by the human woman he was now kissing. He loved her, yes he really did. Mei now felt as a secondary actress in a drama were they were de protagonists. She leaned her head in his collarbone, and he used this to kiss the union of her neck and her shoulder, and she hugged him even tighter.

They were obliged to part, but they had their foreheads together and they could feel the vapor of each other's breath. Rin was still clinging to him with her legs

- You will be okey, right?- he inquired close to her

- Of course. I believe my self to be quite strong and Sesshomaru and Ah-Un are coming with me. Besides, they are just ordinary humans. I'm more concerned about you.

- I will be fine. Too bad you will not be able to save me this time- she looked down with real worry.- Hey- he said, lifting her chin so their gazes met again- I'm sure I'll be alright. If something does happen, I will think on you and then I will surely win.

She smiled melancholically.

- If I don't get here on time, always remember I am with you, always. When you look up to the sky, I will be gazing at the same sky. Equally, when you fight, I will be fighting too. I'm always in your heart.- she assured him as she put her long hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He grasped it and pressed it even more against him, wanting to get a souvenir of the contact. As she stepped back in the ground, they gazed at each other again: warm green and sparkly brown. As he looked into hers, Hakamaru knew what he had to do, what was the right thing.

- Rin, I very much intend to marry you one day, you are aware of that.

She was rather surprised by the suddenness of this statement, but indeed she was. Afterall, he seemed very devoted to her and she really loved him, and they aware of these. They had been going out for a long time, so it was kind of natural. She was slightly over her twenties, and human girls were normally married when they were fifteen or seventeen, and although Rin thought that was very weird, almost disgusting, she was aware that she was kind of old according to it.

Yet, this was not the correct time

She hugged him tightly and whispered

- I am very much aware of that, and I have no problem with it, and you too know that.- She let go and looked straight into his eyes- But we both know that we cannot thing about that now. I really want to, but I cannot. – as she saw he wasn't quite pleased with this answer, she gently put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it- You know I love you. So please stay with that, and don't make me say it again because you know I won't

Hakamaru smiled and stood straight in all his size and half-smiled

- Very well, so when this is all over, and Jatemaru is more than dead, I shall talk to Sesshomaru and then announce that I will be married with the most awesome woman in the whole world.

Rin just smiled the biggest smile in all the night, and then hugged him and kissed him again. It lingered when they remembered that, although the news was happy, she had to leave tomorrow. So she parted first, and as he was still holding her hand, it slipped when she finally turned away, and the overall was quite sad.

"Perhaps you really have feelings" she thought to herself while she went inside, leaving Hakamaru alone in the garden. "Or perhaps that terrible time of the month is approaching"

Anyways, she was indeed happy for both of them, but she wouldn't say a word about this, not even to Keiko, it was simply not the moment and besides it was a very vague plan that could change quickly.

So, both of them went to sleep for the next day, which, in the end, nobody was looking forward to.

So, how was it? I felt terribly pink and romantic and sentimental writting this, and I am not like that. Anyways, I quite liked it, and the last part was a total inspiration (in fact, I have to add it to the Spanish version). I promise not to write another spanish chapter until I have translated the english chapter I'm missing. 

Remember, you are more than welcomed to leave a Review :D Thanks

Please don't hate me


	20. Human

Sorry, blame my school and the IB. Feel free to burn down their headquarters in Cardiff.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Human<strong>

_He had never been one of those who liked to spy or to mess with other people's lives when they had nothing to do with his own. So, he was clueless of why he had really looked down the window._

_He had heard their voices, but that wasn't uncommon. So then, why? What had made him do it? Mere curiosity? Unlikely. He wanted to see something, confirm it, but what exactly?_

_He did not expect a different scene from the one he saw. Rin and Hakamaru were bidding their goodbyes. It wasn't surprising, they were spending the little time they had together. But there was a sad atmosphere around them, as if they weren't going to see each other again. It was strange, for although the whole situation reeked of love and had almost a rosy shade, he could not divert his gaze. What did he care so much about?_

_He had been feeling quite bored those last days, as if something inside him had been emptied. He had been trying to avoid Rin as much as possible, because although he had defeated his own love, he didn't want to tempt his fate too much, for it could end terribly. Ergo, he had turned himself to the imperial issues as much as he never did before. Of course, having to be with her at dinner wasn't hard, he was indifferent to it, and training with her was a totally different thing... but there was something that bothered him, if he could put it that way. He simply let her be._

_So, what was he doing standing there?_

_An alien sensation, almost like a whisper in the wind, made him think that maybe he was somehow attracted to those things he would never experience as a hidden desire._

_He already knew that whisper... he looked down at his waist to see Tenseiga resting in its sheath. He had not taken it off because he had forgotten, and now it was talking to him. It wasn't that unconventional, he sometimes had felt it calling to him... but he had never been advised by it._

"_Father..."_

_Nonsense. Love made him weak. Why should he have those types of yearnings? "Self-consciousness" was the answer that he got, but he disesteemed it. Foolish_

_But these thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hakamaru's proposal. His eyes went wide open, and his hands closed into a fist without him noticing. Rin, married? He had never thought of that possibility. It was totally natural, but he couldn't see it. No, it wasn't possible. She was too little, too childish, she still was the girl that ran around looking for flowers, the one he would always call when he needed an advice, when he needed a new art piece. She couldn't get married now. Yes, she knew it, and told him it was not the time. But the plan went on anyways. As they hugged, he turned around to face the empty hall wall. Two moons ago, he would not have cared about this, in fact he was conscious that the time would come, and an alliance between them was rather convenient; but now... now it was all different. Hakamaru was disloyal, and he promised love and faithfulness, things that he was positive he could not offer. He did not deserve her, and the prospect of him marrying her troubled him deeply at the least. Maybe that was why he felt an unpleasant sensation in his inside. Rin would not leave his side because of him, he was decided. Yet, there was nothing he could do without hurting her, for she also wanted to marry him. Rin... Rin was meant to be in the palace, running through the gardens. The idea of it changing was awful._

"_Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

_He fisted his hands again, his claws tearing his skin, but he did not notice. Remembering his father's last words wouldn't help. He started walking away when he perceived a change in the air._

_He looked through the glass again and saw Hakamaru standing alone in the garden, which pleased him unwittingly. However, his jaw tensed again when he saw a woman using a thick cloak to protect her from the night's cold. Yet, her eyes betrayed her._

_Marei._

_Perfect. He wanted to know no more, and when he was entering his room he heard their laughter._

_Without really noticing, he narrowed his eyes, as if his were going to face an enemy like those he fought long time ago. He went in and read and re-read the scrolls the rest of the night._

He turned to look again at one of the many trees that the forest had, ending a memory he didn't quite know why he had remembered. At this point, these last months, he was not sure about many things, and that troubled him. He knew already that Rin had in fact changed him, he had started seeing that the day his absolutely gorgeous brother came to disturb his already a little disturbed life. But the rest remained a mystery. But he had solved one or two problems, one of them being the love that little by little had been accumulating inside him and that had... exploded... weeks ago. Now he did not feel lost in that sense. However, in fixing that, something inside him had been emptied; died, in a way. He was not sure how to explain how he felt, but it felt... colder, duller. He fixed his eyes on another tree identical to the last one to keep his mind busy from thinking while he walked in front of Ah-Un, who was rode by Rin lying facing the blue sky carelessly.

"You are bored", he heard that dreadful voice

"I wonder if you also used to bother my father so often" Sesshomaru answered in his mind

"Meh, I was part of your father, there was no need for that. Besides, he never much of a problem in admitting his own feelings, not like others..."

"You are just a mere sword. Remain silence"

"I may seem tiresome. But one day you'll understand everything and you will thank me" and he sensed the sword's aura dissolve. It was astonishing, Tenseiga couldn't even cut normal things but it could talk as much as old Myoga.

Yet, what it had said remained in his mind, but he stopped his it from going further.

- In how long do we arrive?- he heard the particular voice of the woman behind him ash, as she moved on top of the dragon.

- Not much

- It is funny, I should know that because I have studied this village for so long and yet I have no idea how to arrive. What and adviser am I, luckily I am no map and we have you for that, is not that right, Ah-Un?- the roaring of the demon supported her

The taiyoukai felt the need to smile, but he suppressed it. Although he did smile oftener (thank you Rin), it wasn't normal yet. Better that way, the reputation he had forged through many years was not to be changed. And it simply wasn't his character.

They continued like walking through the deep green forest. Rin liked it that way, specially in the beginning of winter, for the transition between fall and the former made the landscape look beautiful and varied, with terracota colors combined with lonely snow spots. Besides, despite the fact that she did enjoy flying, in this time of the year it was far too cold up there. Sesshomaru did not feel it, but sure she did, and she obviously preferred the warm, cozy ground. There would be time to fly afterwards...

- Sir, when is your birthday?- Rin asked after a moment of silence which appeared for Sesshoaru extremely short. Where was this going?

- How did you get to that?- he asked not turning back to face her

- Dunno, I thought about the autumn, then I remembered Kagome's, that lead me to InuYasha's, and that took me to yours. Yes, my mind works like that.- she laughed of herself again.

- It is not a date I remember especially.- he started, after some seconds.- I am not even sure if it is the correct one. Demons often do not remember it because we live for so ling. However, I think it is around spring- he whispered almost to himself. Truly, he didn't care.

- Wuoooot! Your birthday, yours, in spring?!- she cried as she sat up in Ah-Un- I have often heard that the season in which one's born defines somehow one's character. I almost believed it, but this defies the theory totally, it destroys it! You... with flowers?! I'd sooner die than see that!- the lord looked at her harshly through the corner of his eye. He wasn't bothered by her sarcasm or the jokes themselves, they were true, after all. He did not match with spring. But it wasn't necessary for her to scream like that and... to be honest he didn't know why he was that bothered, but he had all the right to be. He still was hearing attentively Rin's deep weird laugh.

- I must remember you that a little child used to give me flowers...- he protested indifferently, but almost savoring his victory

- Yeah, but I was little. I always used to give flowers to my parents, and you weren't free from them. Besides, you always received them and put them in your sash... which by the way you never change. Besides, judging by your tone of voice, you almost seem offended by the fact that I don't do that anymore... except sometimes, like that night after I injured my ankle with those clay soldiers after we went to Bokusenon, remember? Anyways, do you want me to give weave flower crowns for you again?

Sesshomaru almost growled, he had been verbally defeated by a human. A mere human had silenced him, the Great Sesshomaru. Stupid Rin and her eloquence. And he was very troubled by the mention of that dreadful night when those feelings he hated and defeated afterwards exploded.

- It seems I won- he heard. He had no need to be remembered of that, and so she was informed by the look she got from him. She laid down again, but between the dragon's head her silhouette was visible.

"You must admit she is quite pretty"

" Shut up, thank you"

"You repress yourself"

"Yeah right"

"You use sarcasm as a defense method"

" Fool, I have no obligation what-so-ever of answering to a sword"

"Woh, show more respect to your honorable father's sword... Besides, I revived Rin"

"One of the few times you have been truly useful"

"You're so mean"

He again glanced at the trees and grass on the side of the road... But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel the emptiness inside him, and the colors seemed less shiny, the sky less blue and the wind less powerful.

-We have arrived- he sid dryly when the Sun was just setting in the horizon, the sky colors playing with the forest's

Rin popped up her head between Ah-Un's scaly heads, her brown eyes full of curiosity. Far away she could see some villagers' houses, and a bit farer, the classic rice fields. When she first looked, the village seemed really normal, but then she observed some ruins: wood spread on the ground, ashes, some tombs. But it didn't seem so extraordinary, nothing would have made anyone suspect that those villagers were planning to rebel. They didn't seem to have noticed the party yet.

- We will stay in the forest for tonight, we will not go in. We must evaluate te situation and go there tomorrow

- No prob, I am so tired I could sleep on a nail bed- she said laughing

They arrived to a clearing in the woods and Rin went out to hunt something so at least she could eat. So, Sesshomaru stayed alone to watch the fire and sat as he looked at the dancing flames.

_His little feet were too tired, and as much as he tried to hide it, they hurt, and he was exhausted. His father seemed to notice it, and so he informed his mother that they would stop and rest for the night, even though he knew they both had no such need._

_- I see, son, that you have not yet developed your flying habilites- his father softly asked him_

_The child just diverted his gaze, ashamed of his own incapability_

_- Fuhisho has tried to teach me, but he says I'm still too young...- he said, angry with himself_

_- Don't be upset Sesshomaru, you will soon learn- his mother consoled him- You will soon learn for sure. One way or another, you will be someday the ruler of all your father's lands and mine._

_- Your mother is right- his father confirmed strongly, as his hair flowed under the wind_

_- But Mother, when will that be?_

_- When our time in this world is over- Izanei answer a bit more gravely_

_- And when will that happen?- the little demons asked with curious eyes_

_- Don't worry, surely it will be in a loooooong time- his father comforted him with a smile as he covered him with his fur. Then, his parents covered themselves with the emperor's own fur, very close to each other so they weren't cold._

_He closed his eyes as he saw the dancing flames. Tomorrow would be a new day of exploring their territories._

A sudden noise made him come back to reality, and he immediately perceived the scent of Rin's blood. He motioned to get up, forgetting that Rin was perfectly capable of defending herself. Maybe the rebellious villagers had found her, maybe Jatemaru or Nokhu had followed them. The scent did not decrease, which meant her wound was big. Knowing her, she probably hadn't even noticed that she was bleeding. He concentrated more as to perceive any more scents or noises that would reveal who had hurt his protegée. But he did not sense anything.

Just as he was going to go and look for her, Rin showed up carrying a half dead rabbit. She had her hair all messed up and her kimono was ripped apart on her shoulder, which was bleeding. She limped over the ankle she had injured few weeks ago, but despite everything she smiled victoriously. He just stared at her, expecting an explanation.

- I know that I just had to look for food, but the bloody animal resisted. And well... there was a hole I didn't see, and I tripped and rolled.- she told with a sigh

Sesshomaru didn't make a sound, but he kept staring at her red-tinted shoulder, who observed his golden eyes attentively, not getting what he was looking at.

- What? What are you looking so fixedly at? But I have no... WOW! wowowowowow.. I did not have that when I got out of here

- Careless

- Pf, thanks. I need to eat... besides, this is nothing- she boasted, breathing in and putting her hands on her waist, which was a rather comic image because she wanted to look heroic even if she had her kimono ripped apart and was bleeding. He couldn't help but smile inside him. And, the human reminded him of Akato.

_- ... Uncle Uncle, Uncle!- was the only word he inevitably heard, as his clone/nephew ran around in circles wielding a stick that acted as a sword. They should have been out long ago, but, as always, there was an inconvenient. This time, Rin had fallen asleep, and he would not be the one to wake her up_

_- If you want your parents to let you practice, you must not be so noisy. Besides, enemies will easily track you; remember they have better ears than yours_

_- Besides, you'll wake up your little sister, Master Akato- Myoga, who had arrived earlier in a crow, said, as he rested in Ayumi's brown hair, who was also sleeping near, resting under the big tree's shadow, near the famous lily pond_

_- Ow, ok- the hanyou said as his ears went inwardly down. Anyways, he still ran around wielding the stick. Suddenly, he tripped, and rolled over the slight slope, into the pond, which was quite deep so he sunk completely._

_Sesshomaru glanced both sides, not quite knowing what to do, having almost no experience on saving children from drowning. Non of the kid's parents were visible, nor were Sango or Miroku. Why Rin had to be asleep when he most needed her?!_

_Meanwhile, little Akato emerged form the water soaked completely. Strands of almost white hair stuck to his face, and his ears were even lower than before. Obviously, he was about to cry. And who could not he, if he had done this in front of his almighty uncle. What would he think of him now?_

_However, he knew not how, but in a blink of an eye, a white light came accompanied with a low sigh, and the Lord of the West himself was holding him and carrying him out of the water. With eyes wide open in awe, he saw how he put him on the ground again, tried to dry him with his fur, and gave him back his stick, always with his head up and his eyes closed._

_- You need to practice more_

_Slowly, his surprise turned into great joy. His ears went straight and a huge smile spread through his little white face. He breathed in and put his arms in his waist, clearly proud of being so important as to deserve this treatment from his supposedly cruel uncle._

_He had no clue why he had done it. It was the second time in a few hours that he was clueless. Maybe the kid remembered him of himself when he was a boy, yet his pride argued that he was not that clumsy as the hanyou. But when he saw the boy's reaction, he couldn't help but feel something inside him. Oh he remembered it... he had felt the same when a little human girl brought him food when he was injured, at the forest, even though he told her he didn't eat. He let the memory roll in his mind_

_And he silently smiled._

He blinked back to reality. He noticed that Rin had already began cleaning the dead rabbit and the she took its guts off with the knife she always carried in a pocket nobody knew quite where it was. He also noticed that her face was paler and that she inwardly leaned her weight on one side. Her movements were getting each second clumsier and heavier, but when she was in the verge of collapsing from the blood loss, she was able to grab a nearby branch and not fall over the rock on which she was cleaning her soon-to-be food. Honestly, Rin was bewildered when she didn't feel her lord's cool arm holding her as usual. It was quite fun because she felt like a princess, and she obviously was not one. And it would be rather useful now, she really did not want a new scar right across her face caused by fainting over the sharp rock. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye somewhat bothered... she kindda missed his protection. He always was at her side. Was it just routine that had me her used to it? Enough, it didn't matter, she had missed him and that was it. Of course she would no sooner than later tell this to Sesshomaru. When she looked at him, she could guess by his eyes and his body posture that he was about to help her. How strange, why didn't he, then? He was obviously faster than even gravity itself, timing was not an issue. She shrouded and decided to forget the whole issue. She was not going to waste time and energy with unnecessary matters. Besides, it was her own fault, she was the one that had tripped. But she wasn't clumsy... usually. She laughed at her own stupidity.

On the other side, Sesshomaru observed Rin's emotional oscillations. She was about to faint, but she still had time to laugh. Curious human woman, weird human woman, that should be tending to her wounds instead of laughing at nothing. But, in the end, that was Rin

He had seen her gone whiter and clumsier, and when he saw her about to collapse, he felt a strong and sheer need to help her, to protect her as always. Maybe it was routine, maybe it was his instinct, maybe...

"You enjoy this"

"..."

"Deep inside your mind and heart, you know it is true... but you won't admit it"

"You are just my sword, you have no way of knowing what I think"

"Yeah, right, as you wish"

Well, he resisted anyways. His mind, again, had the last word, and he was quite proud of it. He had avoided any physical contact between them since he had returned from the forest. For he well knew that if he touched her, he could lose himself again. If he touched her, he may never want to let her go, and that, he did not want. He would not let that happen, and he would not tempt destiny more than what he had already done. Who would know what would happen then.

But seeing her like that, now leaned over a tree trunk, demanded all his will and strength to remain him from curing her shoulder. However, it was obvious that she needed to close that wound.

- Here- he said to her with that cool façade as he threw her a bag with some herbs that he carried in case the human got injured... as it usually was the case.

- Nah, I have my very own package- she said mischievously as she waved another bag that she took out from her misterious pocket- Courtesy of Kaede- now she was totally baffeled bay the fact that he merely threw a bag and didn't attempt to cure her. It sounded really pampered even in her own mind, but that was how it used to be, and now it wasn't. She had noticed that he kind of avoided her since he returned from wherever on Earth he went. I mean, he didn't avoid her totally, but he definitely avoided touching her or visual contacts that lasted too long (generally, they were long because she enjoyed watching people attentively, and with Sesshomaru it was like a duel because he didn't lower his gaze, of course)... like the one they had long ago that night before the rest. She avoided over-thinking that memory, she had kind of blocked it before it could cause damage. Whatever, she undid the knot, pulled out the herbs, ground them, spat and made a paste, which she applied on her shoulder. For this she had to, of course, slide the kimono a little down her arm. When Sesshomaru realized this he turned around, because although it was a very little spark of skin, it was improper. Not now. However, he was a second late, so he had a glimpse of the untouched, slightly tanned skin, and despite he had seen it before, it somehow felt or looked different now. It almost pained him.

"I told you, you are bored"

"Of what?"

"You know that too well"

"Not quite so"

"Don't lie to me, we both know that there is still something. That emptiness inside you betrays you, and you will continue like that if you keep repressing yourself"

"I have nothing to repress"

"So then, why do you avoid her? If you are so sure, you would have no problem"

"I don't avoid her, the fact that I'm traveling with her proves it. Besides, those disgusting emotions exist no more. I should not have this conversation with anyone, less with you"

"Don't be that sure. You are nervous and you are aware of that"

"Silence!" and Tenseiga's presence melted in the air.

Back in reality, Sesshomaru did not think about what the sword had said. It could bring even more problems. But he couldn't help thinking about that emptiness that the sword had mentioned was actually true, and that it had appeared right when he came back from the forest. Enough! it was not because of Rin, not everything was because of her! Yet, he wanted, he longed to turn back and face her and his own destiny. It was almost exiting. He would prove Tenseiga wrong, he would turn back and nothing would happen. He would prove that he did not feel anything for the wounded human. It was unbearable to think that he could not even look at her shoulder to keep cool. He did it, and turned back to face her with his cold golden eyes. But the second his gaze touched her exposed skin, his now softer eyes were glued to it. It was the blood, his mind said. But somehow, he was not convinced despite how much he wanted to be. Something inside him told him that right in front of him laid the answer to the question that he had been asking himself for quite a time now. Indeed, the woman owning such white skin and such red blood, with brown eyes concentrated in healing herself, had all the qualities to soften the ice inside him. The mere fact that he had him in that exhilarating state without much of an effort proved that she had changed him, wrapped him in her invisible, silky web. The soft skin of her hands were always there to help him and her brown eyes always observing him with mischievousness. He was reminded by his own mind that he had thought about this before and that it was enough. But it was not. He needed more answers, more clues... more. He needed more of her.

Rin was still scrubbing her wounds with the mix she had created, but from the corner of her eyes she saw that Sesshomaru had turned, and that he was staring intensely at something. Probably it was her wound, that she had gotten from being so clumsy. But his eyes, his eyes were different. She was about to say something when she saw those same golden ices climb from her shoulder, through her collarbone, passing through her neck, to end up in her face. He was staring at her features, at her nose, at her hair, at her mouth. She inwardly raised her own dark eyes, slowly, and looked straight to his with boldness and curiosity. Those eyes, that look. And so, they stayed like that, quietly and softly looking into each other, as if it were the first time. She, trying to look beyond the eye color, beyond the gold, to discover what did they want, what were they trying to see, the hidden desires of those golden ices. He, simply trying to understand, to unlock the mystery he knew those human eyes hid. Without even noticing, she was not scrubbing her wound any longer, her hand had relaxed and was now down. Classic, a soft breeze moved their hairs at the same rhythm.

- You are still bleeding.- he said slowly when the scent was too much and dragged him back from the world he did not know he had entered.

- Em...- Rin reacted at the sound of his voice, shaking her head and observing her red hand- I should probably go and look for some water to clean my hands- she muttered, and then she went away, looking to all directions, seemingly confused

"Mental note: that can never happen again", the demon thought as he diverted his gaze and looked at the grass beside him.

"I told you, weak"

"Not now" Sesshomaru ended the dialogue, because he was clueless as to where and why had that happen. But what he knew was that he felt as if everything he had built up, everything of what he was sure of, had disappeared, and everything he had avoided, had actually happened. He had no idea why, how one single human had arisen that in him, but he would not think about that. He did not love her, and he knew that. Moreover, something inside him, that uneasiness he had felt, had slightly been soothed, quite comforting. However, that would not happen again. He raised his head with decision.

Meanwhile, Rin wandered slowly, lazily looking for the river she had seen far away when she was chasing the bloody rabbit, may it rest in peace. Yes, she could have stopped and go to try to fish something, but she would never ever miss a challenge. And with her luck, the river could perfectly be toxic and there were no fish. But her mind was not thinking that, of course, but it was rather blank, hidden and refusing to think on what had happened. Alright, what on Earth had that been, actually? Let's see... he observed her, and she observed him, trying to understand him. But, deep inside, she knew there was more, but she had to admit she was afraid to explore it. Those eyes that remained cold although they had been softened by her, people said, had a different glow. It was not evident, in fact perhaps only Keiko, Fuhisho and herself could read it. She did not want to search into his soul, it was not her business, but she had seen, felt something in those eyes. It was as if they were able to go through her, to search the most deepest corners of her own soul. She had felt totally exposed under his bold gaze... but it somehow didn't feel wrong. Her eyes had met his, and it had not feel wrong, and she hadn't been able to divert her gaze. It had been absorbing. Suddenly, Hakamaru's face came into her mind, and she was not sure why. She bit her nails as that face was replaced by her lord's look. Those eyes were searching something, and it seemed as if the answer was inside her, inside her eyes. Those eyes that had studied her ripped skin, her mouth, her face, her soul, had... soothed her. Of what, then? she was happy, but he had soothed something. And that look, again, revealed something that she had just seen once: the night before he left. Storm. His eyes reminded her of a storm at the sea, with waves, and thunders. But, he had touched her with his golden eyes, and she had touched him with hers. Yet, she had been forced to look him, right? Yet again, her heart told her that it was not true, that it was for a reason that she had been so absorbed by her master's gaze, so much that she hadn't even noticed the profuse bleeding. It was as if, with his gaze, he had taken her to another planet. And she would not go deeper than that. It was enough. She forced herself to concentrate on washing her hands in the river she didn't know how she found.

* * *

><p>She felt those eyes pierce her shoulder<p>

- My Lord, my wound is alright, I swear- she assured him again, as she tried to lay in a decently comfortable position near the fire, like a child, with her knees up to her chest to retain even more heat. She didn't want to borrow his fur/stove- I washed my hands like a thousand times, so there's no possibility of my arm falling of from gangrena

Sesshomaru said nothing from the tree he was laying in, but kept staring at her shoulder

- You know, it is disturbing if you look like that at me while I'm sleeping

- I did it when you were a child- he whispered

- I know, but I suppose it was because you had nothing else to do, you know, because you do not sleep and stuff...- she argued as she covered even more with a kimono/quilt she had brought. The youkai lowered his gaze, and she took advantage of covering herself up to her ears. His gaze was kind of disturbing. Yes, it had happened today, and yes, she herself did the same thing, but still! She tried to sleep.

- Your blood...-he muttered after awhile

Rin immediately turned around and sat, surprised that her lord had actually started a conversation. He looked at him and then at what he was looking at. She breathed out and smiled slightly, almost tenderly. He was watching a blood stain she had left on the rock where she had been peeling the delicious rabbit. Then, he narrowed his eyes

_Blood._

Blood everywhere. The grass had lost its green and was now tinted in a deep scarlet... just as his eyes were.

He was not bothered by the smell itself that much, yet the scent belonged to her. She, who had done nothing to deserve this; she who fought so bravely, as he had never seen before; she, who thought herself nothing when she was all and more.

But Sesshomaru did not know that the worst part... the worst part was yet to come.

-How long ago...?- he whispered to himself. But as fast as the memory came, it went away, and his eyes focused again on the red spot. Rin was expecting an explanation, and for the first time in his life, he thought he'd better give it- your blood smells different. I cannot tell if it has a pleasant scent or not... but, both ways, I do not like to smell it. I used to think it was awful because I hate to do so and I tend to concentrate on it. Other times I think it is... special, because I do not like to see it spilled. Those were some of the reasons why I always watched over you. Your blood was special from the beginning, and it bothers me more to smell than to watch it. Now that you can take care of yourself, however, I am used to smelling it a lot more.- and as he looked at her, he added- Clumsy- Rin felt how her face changed from inward surprise to happiness. Yes, she did know she was clumsy, but repeating it was somehow cruel.- But standing it is each time harder- Then he drowned in his own silence again: he was not going to share his doubts "Why is so much harder now? What is it that disgusts me, after all it is just some human blood. Never had it been so hard to withhold it... but why now?" and after thinking it quite a bit he concluded "I don't know what to think anymore". He was almost giving up, he had had no idea up to what extent his life had change, and why he wasn't even mad at the one who he knew was the culprit. He had only suffered from this one time before in this magnitude, long ago, many moons before he could not even count. He noticed Rin was still watching him, puzzled by this sudden divagation about her mere blood. Honestly, he himself had no idea why, and why had he shared these thoughts with her.- So be careful. Now have some sleep, tomorrow you will have to deal with the villagers.

Rin shrugged and nodded. "Mental diary: Today, Sesshomaru spoke with me all by himself, I didn't start. Maybe it actually is the end of the world." With this she rolled and slept.

Sesshomaru kept watching the starry sky searching for an answer he well knew it would not give him. And so, he closed his eyes.

He opened them when he felt the sunshine over him. The sun was already up, and he was surprised because he never overslept. Rin was nowhere to be found, so he sat and stretched slowly. However, although he was still tired and had not wanted to do so and the fact that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and remembering the way back, his body rose and went to look for the human. But after walking a little he caught a glimpse of a scent he had not felt for decades, maybe even centuries ago. It was blood, her blood. But it was impossible. She had died long ago, it was very unlikely that her blood's scent was still wandering. Several ideas crossed his mind as fast as a lightning. Maybe he was having delusions, maybe she had returned as that priestess that had saved Rin once, that had pinned InuYasha to the Sacred Tree, maybe... Whatever it was, he ran chasing the smell. "What are you doing on this world?", he thought with a growing curiosity he never had felt so strongly. Nothing made sense, but that never crossed his mind. As he was getting closer to what he believed was the source of the smell, his anxiety inwardly growing, there were each time more red spots on the ground, the grass, the trees. He simply could not stand it. That had not changed in all these years.

But the smell that had indeed grown stronger, started to change. It was no longer her scent... but Rin's (whom he had forgotten about). His eyes widened with surprise and he ran even faster, an unknown fear gripping his heart. He had seen this situation, he had lived it indeed: the blood stains, the tree specie... everything was similar. But nothing made sense. He obviously did not care and ran even faster, trying to stop the unstoppable.

For he well knew how everything ended.

And indeed, he felt as if he was punched in the guts when he got there. The grass was crimson red, the trees were crimson red, even the sky was crimson red. And, abandoned in a corner of the clearing, was Rin, or what was left of her. Unconscious, her kimono ripped and torn, and multiply wounded, but still holding firmly her sword. Whatever battle she had fought, she had fought with honor. He ran straight towards her, he needed to see if she still held a bit of life within her. When he heard her breathing, he let go the air he had inwardly held, but it was so slow, so erratic, he knew she did not have much time, and soon the little life that remained inside would fade away. And that would be it. No more of her. No more smiles, no more strength. Just like the last time. He let his head down in utter impotence, one of the few times the Great Sesshomaru had done so, but raised it when he heard the laughter of the one who had probably done all this. He expected to see him, him who had done the same thing with another, and that now repeated it with Rin in a way he had to admit he did not understand. Nothing made any sense but at the same time everything matched. However, he was baffled when he stared at Jatemaru's red orbs.

- Doesn't matter how much you try to, you will be unable to save the human woman. She would bleed her life out on your way back to your palace. Not even Tenseiga would be of use now...- the demon shrieked coldly as he grinned and faded in the shadows. This had been his final blow, he knew this would destroy him.

He quickly returned his attention to the human that had devoted her life to his cause, his duty, to him. He could do nothing, nothing! There was no time, when a demon like him had enough and more. He was cold, stiff, useless. His blood ran like ice through his contracted veins. He hadn't felt like this for a long time, and he had no idea why he felt that way for a human whom he had actually forgotten a while ago, whom he had controlled throughout the journey, even before it. His heart should not be so small, so tight now. With a sigh he sat next to her, of her mutilated body, almost unfathomable, swollen, ripped, torn, cut, with purple, yellow and green spots; deformed face that still contained its former beauty, red lips that were bruised and cut and bled, eyes swollen, closed, perhaps forever. Oh he longed to see them once again, looking at him with all their mischievousness and liveliness. As his last gift to her, to pay her in the most terrible way her years of service, friendship and loyalty, he caressed her dirty, stained and tangled brown hair, untangling them with his clawed fingers. It was a simple gesture, but it was all he could give her, and he would stay like this forever if it could provide her her last moments of happiness and joy, even if it was in her unconsciousness. In fact, it seemed to sooth her, and although her face was still severely injured, it was more relaxed. She looked asleep. Staring down at her, she resembled the little child he used to watch during long cold nights more than 10 years ago. Despite the stressful, utterly horrible situation, it seemed as if nothing had changed. And so, he recalled their life together, since that day he had been amazed by the brave human girl that did not run away, but fed him not even knowing him. Had she seen something inside him even then? Then all the multiple times she had been about to die, or had actually done so. How she had always come back, with oir without his help. And then when he left her at the village after Naraku's last defeat. And how, once again, she had returned, after several years when she had grown and learned from her kin. Changed, taller, smarter, even braver, sarcastic... stronger, and since, she had brought him nothing but pride. And she had helped him ever since. His mind did not wander through the last moons, when everything had changed, because now, now that didn't even matter. She was his protege and he was her master, and it would be so until the end of times. There was no death that could change that, and no other human that would be so close to him to get to replace her. That was simply impossible. Then, Rin inwardly smiled, as if she was sharing his memories... and expired.

He lowered his head heavily, feeling Death's weight over his own neck. He felt an utter sadness deep inside his very soul, and he refused to believe what had just happened. He closed his eyes tightly with anger and impotence. Rin was gone, forever.

And then he awoke.

Cold sweat ran over his forehead, and he quickly scanned his surroundings until he saw Rin cleaning her kimono, which he had used as a blanket during the night. He felt as if a thousand elephants were lifted from his shoulders. She glanced at him with her brown eyes and went towards him. Probably, she had noticed.

- My Lord...- she went close to him in order to inspect him better.

- Yes, I am alright... do not worry.- he said as he diverted his gaze. It was difficult staring at her after seeing her mutilated and dead in front of him. It was a dream, he knew now, but it had been especially... vivid. She shrugged, rose in all her height, and continued her task of cleaning her kimono/blanket.

- When I saw you sleeping I thought it was wonderfully weird that I could not bring myself to wake you up. Believe me, I will remember this for a looooong time.- she said smiling, obviously unaware of the negative feelings that were still running inside the demon and how pale he was.

What on Earth was that? Another of these infamous dreams? What, now?

"It is quite obvious your mind is speaking to you... the comparison is brutally obvious" started that annoying little voice again.

"Stop or I'll break you"

But it was true. That comparison. That scent change. His mind could not lie to him, but he would not accept it either. The scene was old, but instead of her, now there was Rin, and the fear he had felt had been true and vivid. Now what? Was he doomed to live with fear upon watching Rin for the rest of her life? It was obvious she would eventually die, she was human after all, mortal.

_"Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_ he well knew the answer.

Yet, for some reason, he was bothered by it. And that bothered him even more, so he stopped thinking about it. The dream had been enough.

* * *

><p>After leaving Ah-Un behind in the forest, they arrived to the village. The humans stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at them, while one of them ran away. What were a demon and a human doing together? She was human, right? Was that another monster that was going to burn down what was left of the village? But wait, wasn't that the famous Sesshomaru? By his looks, it seemed as if he was...<p>

Then a human with a finer clothing emerged through the crowd accompanied by the guy who had ran away. He was probably the humans' leader.

-Oh, I see that even Sesshomaru himself finally came to check on his people. Finally... It seems that the only way to make him worry about us was to threaten him with revolution.- he started half tires half angry. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes upon this clear lack of respect. Besides, he hadn't even used his title.

- Don't expect me to- the demon replied, but Rin, feeling disaster would come with the lack of diplomacy from both of them, raised his hand to make Sesshomaru understand that it was better if he stopped talking.

- This is my job and I'm the one who is in charge. We will achieve nothing with your excellent and empathic tact. I don't want any more conflicts.- She said looking at them. The humans were surprised when they saw the taiyoukai actually obeying the human woman and taking a step back to watch and protect the job his protegée was making. He remembered why he had confide this position to her.

Rin turned back to face the man, who was almost shorter than her.

- You must be Taihiro, the leader.

- I am- he said with pride and confidence

- I see. My name is Rin, and we come to help to bring peace to this devastated village. Tell me, were you the one that had the brilliant rebellion idea?- she asked so directly that everyone was quite shocked. Yet it was necessary.

- Not exactly- he said softly and shaky- I'll explain it later.

- Well, we have no time to lose, so we need a complete description of everything that has happened since the first attack in order to try to help to solve your problems that were, at the end, the cause of you threat.

- No problem- he replied- but not here.- and turning around, he guided them to simple cabin that served as the leader's house and headquarter. Sesshomaru followed him closely, and in the back limped Rin. The demon took the change to scan the watching villagers. Some of them were baffled, others scared, others simply didn't mind. But some of them had pride and confidence carved on their tough features molded by the sun, and their expression was threatening. At least the rumors were true. Personally, he did not care. Human could never be a problem, least a real force that could cause them trouble. Ridiculous. He also noticed that even though grass was growing again after the fire, there was a circle more on the outskirts of the village that had no life on it, and seemed dry from a long time ago.

- It seems you are quite popular- Rin suddenly whispered to him without looking at him

- Possibly it is not just me- and after two long seconds, the human finally understood. She was so terribly slow with those things

- Yeah, sure. "Watch out! giant woman escorting a demon, limping and with a bloody kimono"- she laughed- But we will have to hear what this Taihiro has to say.

- He is not honorable. He exudes a boastful pride.

- You are not the one to criticize that.- she replied while Sesshomaru glanced at her coldly.- I know, even though you are truly powerful and all; that's what humbleness is all about, that's all I'm saying. Well, as I was saying... Oh, I already know a lot about this village, but I want to know how he tells the truth, if he does so. That will give us a clue of what we are to expect of him, and how his character is, and so we will handle him better. This rebellion affair is quite tiresome- she said as she scratched her head.

- Some humans may not be against the idea.

- So it seems. We shall see how things develop.

And so they arrived to the cabin, and they were guided to a medium sized room with cheap cushions and a simple table. It didn't matter, the important thing was the talking. Taihiro showed Rin her place and then he sat down too. Sesshomaru understood that the human wanted nothing with him, and that was sort of a relief, really, because he didn't want anything with him either, so he just sat up leaning against a wall and closed his eyes.

- Now that we are here, I need you to tell me everything, since the first attack until now.

- Alright. The first attack was three moons ago. It was midnight and almost everyone was asleep. We have never had problems with anybody, so this is a rather safe village in times like these. Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps, and they kept getting louder and louder. So we went out to see what that was, and we saw a giant army made of humanoid things that seemed as if they were made out of clay, and far away we could distinguish a demon with orange eyes, probably the general of that stuff. Obviously, fear started spreading, you don't see that kind of things everyday. They were so many. And with absolutely no word, they started attacking us, smashing and killing. We could do nothing, how could we, if we were not prepared for it? Fortunately, the attack was softer than the ones to come, and even though there were huge material damages, most of the ones who were attacked were just injured. Several days after, in the evening, they returned. We were in the middle of the reconstruction, so everyone was out there helping. This time, even though they were the same soldiers, there was another demon commanding them. His eyes were red and filled with madness and hatred, and his hair was bright purple. There was something creepy about his grin. He attacked again, and this time, as it was longer, stronger, and in the middle of the day, we lost both people and objects. Then, out of the blue, they left. We could not understand why they were attacking us, who had never had any problems with humans nor demons. Despite we thought they would not return after this one, men armed themselves and the women and children were protected. We were wrong: they came back, stronger than ever. That day, at twilight, there was an earthquake, a really strong one. Then, the exact same army commanded by the crazy demon and his orange-eyed friend appeared. He saw us with our improvised weapons, and just laughed and said "Hm, this is going to be rather amusing", and he attacked. You see, wars have affected us too, so we know how to defend ourselves. We could manage somehow the first blow. Then, the mad demon raised his hand and the soldiers were gone. He asked "You really thought that was it?" and then he shook his hand and hundreds of shadows came out of nowhere. They were everywhere. After that, far too many good men died. And, as a last touch, they burnt out what was left of Misakoro. These were the three attacks that killed most of our best men, reduced our town to ashes and left us without cattle nor rice fields to eat from.

Rin had heard everything, mentally recording it. Most of it she already knew or had deduced, but she had no details and they were important.

- Then you thought about the rebellion?- she asked firmly looking straight into Taihiro's black eyes.

- Yes- he said almost with no doubt- After the next morning, when we recorded the exact damage, the survivors decided something had to be done, and that I could not refute it. I supported them. You see, two times humans came saying they worked for you, two times they saw with their own eyes our poor situation, two times they promised they would do something for us, two times they said Lord Sesshomaru cared.- Rin had to suppress her laughter upon the thought of Sesshomaru really caring for this guy and his village- and two times they failed us. What did you expect us to do?

- Obey- Sesshomaru said carelessly, but Taihiro didn't seem to hear.

Rin thanked him for his honesty, although his pride had to be controlled. However, Jatemaru's repeated attacks made no sense at all. He used to attack villages only if there were traces of Sesshomaru or InuYasha or if they were in his way to one of his objectives, not lonely, poor villages, that were too far and isolated. Moreover, he would never waste strength and time attacking not just one or two, but three times the same one. There had to be something more to it.

- Taihiro, are you sure there is nothing more that we should know? No other detail?

- Mhm- the man searched in his mind- Wait! Yes, there is. While the fire burnt the last of our village and there was nothing else to do, I watched the crazy demon walk alone and kind of gloomy towards that patch of soil where nothing ever grows. It is said to be cursed, because for a long time there has never been any trace of life on it. And, after this, I have my reasons to believe it to be true. Anyways, he went, but not full of pride as he had been, but seeming... almost human. He watched it intensely for a long time, then knelt and touched it softly. After some seconds in that position, he raised, breathed in a yelled with an anger and hate I had never before heard, almost making me shiver "you will pay for what you've done!". Then, he disappeared, even though the fire was still burning. I thought of that afterwards, because apart from the anger his voice usually has, back then there were also tints of sadness, of pain, or so I thought.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, praying that he would know something about it, because she didn't. And she was not mistaken.

The Great Lord opened his gold eyes.

- This is the place. Everything points to it

- Care to explain?- Rin said quickly, for Sesshomaru liked to talk mysteriously. Taihiro was surprised of how naturally they talked to each other

- Long time ago, my father once told me how he had finished a dreadful enemy. He narrated how, when, and why. Now I've come to understand that it was Kumniho whom he was talking of, and this is the place where he killed him, more precisely, that dry circle that you, humans, think to be cursed. It is dead soil because Kumniho was a demon that could control the earth, and with his dead and blood he dried it forever. This is the village that he had attacked when my father and my mother found him.

With such few words, said more to Rin than to him, Taihiro did not understand much, so he looked at Rin.

- You see. This is not an excuse, but every day dozens of villages like yours are attacked in the empire's domains. We, that is, the ones who are in charge of protecting the human population, have tried to reduce that number, but is practically imposible to anule them, because we have no institutional capacity to handle every village. The mistake lays in that we treated this case as if it was an ordinary attack. But, ironically enough, thanks to your threat we learned that we were mistaken. Indeed, it is very special.

- Why?

- Because the red eyed crazy demon you saw is Jatemaru, and he is Kumniho's son. Kumniho devastated these lands centuries ago, and had to be executed by the great Inu No Taisho, you have surely heard of him- Taihiro recalled some forgotten memories of his grandfather telling him stories about the big dog of the wind- after refusing to accept the conditions he had offered him, which were, more precisely, exile. It was his only option, but he did not take it and died for it.- that last part was said to indirectly inform Taihiro that he would follow the demon's fate if they were as foolish as him.- It turns out that now Jatemaru is seeking revenge because of his father's death, and so he wants to see both Inuyasha, His Lordship's brother and even him, dead, Inu No Taisho's only sons. In fact, he has already attacked the imperial palace once, and now that we are sure he is in fact still alive, I am positive he will return. Besides, he randomly attacks human villages because he blames our specie for the death of his mother, a bird youkai, murdered by humans thieves. This was, as a fact, what arose Kumniho's anger one last time. Well, the important thing is that Jatemaru took special interest in Misakoro because it is somehow his father's grave.

- You mean these guys will come back eventually?- Taihiro nervously asked.

- It is most likely- pointed Sesshomaru, as if it was obvious, and then closed his eyes again.

- But we will do everything we can to secure you and your people- Rin quickly stated. Stupid Sesshomaru's lack of diplomacy, it was mostly uncalled for. If only he weren't so damn powerful and scary he would have been overthrown long ago.- We will send you food and supplies until you can fend for yourselves again, and you will be spared of taxes for three moons after that. We will also send a group of around seven demons that will guard Misakoro until we deal with Jatemaru ourselves. I know it may sound as a very small group considering Jatemaru's huge army, but remember they are trained demons that could easily wipp out a dozen of soldiers in one attack. This village is not Jatemaru's true objective, and he will not want to waste any more strength now that he most likely knows that we know he is alive. He will return soon to the palace. The youkai group will be under your command except for any emergencies. But you must promise you will treat them as a blessing rather than as a curse. You will give them food and shelter and you will not cause them any trouble. Any insult or violence will result in them leaving and you facing another attack all by yourselves.- Rin explained solemnly.- Besides, Taihiro, you must swear, as the leader of Misakoro, that you will not go further in you attempt of rebellion and will not encourage any other business of the sort. This time we will not do nothing about it due to your extreme situation, but the next time will be different. Lord Sesshomaru appreciates his people's loyalty: he takes gratitude on those who show it and punished those who break it. Am I clear?

- Yes- Taihiro said with pride and suppressed anger. Despite how much he didn't want to, he had to face the fact that he could not threaten Sesshomaru, and the fact that he had come to take part in the negotiations made him feel sort of important. Besides, Rin's solutions sounded good and convincing. And a few of demon soldiers would be very useful: another attack and that would be the end of Misakoro.

- I'm glad.

- Very well- he said as he rose- I will go and inform my people of the decisions we have made. You can stay here, they will bring you some food- he glanced through the small window and say the Sun was almost setting, and he went out.

Immediately after he left, Rin went over and sat next to Sesshomaru, who tried to get away from her gently. He did not want to be that close to her, at least for awhile after the dream 2.0

- I have not come to kill you, I just merely want to discuss the solutions I presented with my boss- that is, you.

- I find them quite precise. But if Jatemaru does attack the palace with a more powerful force I shall fetch the youkais that are here- Rin nodded- Apart from that, I think you managed his character very wisely. But we will have to watch him closely.

Some women came in with bowls of rice. It wasn't an exotic meal at all, but considering the village's current situation, it was actually very kind of them to give them some of them scarce food. Even more if Sesshomaru didn't eat human food.

Sitting against the wall, eyes closed and strongly gripping Tenseiga's sheath just in case, Sesshomaru slowly started to think and went deeper and deeper into the most obscure corners of his own mind. They were so alike. The dream made it clear enough. Almost the same personality, the same manners... but it could not be. She was strong, from another kind and class, she loved to fight and was indeed proud. But Rin had gotten stronger with the years, and fought with great talent when she had to. She had developed certain pride, but not at her level. Besides, she simply could not handle children, while Rin was a goddess for them... but at the same time they had the same display. Both were close and yet so far. Such a wild spirit... He stopped his rambles and opened his eyes and watched Rin choking with her own rice and then devour his own portion without even asking him. No, they were very different. He would better discuss this with Fuhisho. But since when did he discuss his own personal affairs with someone?

"I know!... I know!...", he gripped over Tenseiga tightened even more. Anyways, there was no criteria for comparison, because she had gone way beyond from being just his alley and Rin... not, with her it was just different, right? He felt nothing of that sort, right?

- Milord, I have wanted to ask you something from a long time ago...- Oh no, this did not sound as a questions he wanted to answer.- Have you ever been in love? I mean, have you ever had a girlfriend? Because even though you are quite... solemn, let's say, everyone has, I believe, and you are no exception to that. I mean, even I am, and I'm not exactly a bunch of love and rainbows.

What on Earth?! Foolish! Foolish but true. Could she read minds or what. Maybe Rin was the witch some had told him she was and her sole mission was to torture him with uneasy questions asked in uncomfortable situations.

- Do not lie to me, you know I will know- she said before he had time to answer, getting closer with an inquiring face as he coldly tried to set some distance between them.

- I am going to the room next to this one.- Taihiro suddenly interrupted, and for the first time Sesshomaru felt relief after hearing a human, besides Rin- I have already informed the villagers about the negotiations and they seem to be alright with. Feel free to do whatever you want. Thank you.- he turned around and mouthed a silent "wow" after seeing the frightening Sesshomaru so close to a human woman. Maybe the world was indeed going to end soon.

- Good night- Rin answered. Then she turned back to Sesshomaru and with a knowing mischiveous smile said- you better answer me after. I'm going out for a walk

He just watched her indifferently with his silent eyes and closed them again, hopefully to stop his mind from wandering.

So Rin went to take a tour around Misakoro. She felt it was her responsibility to do so because she was the one who was in charge of all the humans and was one of Sesshomaru's few advicers and an ally. Besides, she also wanted to take a stroll to think about her performance earlier as she saw the orange and yellow hues that tinted the trees change with twilight's light. But the truth is there was not much to think about. Taihiro was a man even though of a pride that should be watched over, seemed to be willing to do what he promised and seemed to regret the revolt. Although that might point out a weak, undecisive character that made the man change of ideas upon the least pressure (in this case Sesshomaru, which was not quite a little pressure so to speak), and that was not good because though he did not seem to be in favor of the rebellion any longer, some of the men with the stronger characters and bodies seemed to be, judging from their expressions during the evening. She had witnessed many local leaders be overthrown, and she did not want Taihiro to be another one. So then, the main problem were the villagers that seemed capable of stirring the revolt. She would ask the demons that would come to collect to most amount of data about them, at the same time they protected Taihiro. He was an important ally in that area and she couldn't lose him. She hadn't to worry about Jatemaru, the seven perfectly capable demons trained by Fuhisho himself would be more than good.

She was returning to the hut when a group of villagers approached her. Rin instinctively was on guard, for although she was taller than some of them, they were far stronger than her, and he could read the threat on their faces. An ugly grin adorned his mouthes. One of her hands touched her sash only to find out that she had forgotten her sword inside. "You fool! You left it inside!" her mind shrieked, "I'm sorry but I'm not fond of eating with it... so uncomfy! What if I mutilate myself by accident?" she excused her own mind. She concentrated on the men again.

- We knew that it was because of that Sesshomaru that we were attacked- the one that seemed to be the leader spat out.

- Explain yourself- she commanded strongly but carefully

- That crazy demon attacked us because you lordship or whatever was the son of that giant dog that killed his father in that weird circle- another one said, taking a step closer.

Alright. She was angry.

- Enough. If it wasn't by him this land would be in total chaos and you would probably be dead. If it wasn't by Inu No Taisho, you wouldn't even have been born because Kumniho would have murdered you grandparents' grandparents centuries ago

- Yeah sure. We were about to die three times in attacks that had nothing to do with us. Besides, we almost starved to death because you did nothing for us- a third man said- Oh, and we learned that you were the one in charge of us so it's your fault we almost did before we had to threaten you in order to get some little attention.

- If it wasn't for me, you would be dying now.- the human counter-argued. They were like ten men now, and they were getting each time closer as they seemed unconvinced of her words. Rin looked all around her trying to see how actually far she was from the cabin. If Sesshomaru heard all of this, it would be the end of their mission. It would be all lost and they would surely rebel. She didn't want a catastrophe and she didn't want to bother him either. She would handle this alone. Slowly, she went further and further from the hut.

- Anyways, what is a human doing traveling with a demon like him- the first one asked trying in vane to intimidate her.- Are not all humans enemies of the youkais, more over if they are like that monster...?- he couldn't end up his phrase because Rin punched him square in the face with one of those blows that people don't tend to see in women. The rest was so shocked they did not react at all.

- Be quiet. You have no idea about how hard Sesshomaru works to protect these lands and protect you.- she regained her composure and forced herself to calm down while she stood in all her height. To hell with Sesshomaru's title now and her own composure, but she had to protect the negotiations after all. She hoped they wouldn't be too damaged after this.- Many time he doesn't even sleep in order to revise and re revise scrolls after scrolls the send him all over the West so you can sleep peacefully at your homes everyday. He goes out every season to patrol his lands and takes care that this is the wealthiest zone of Japan. And how do you pay him? With treason! You should be all dead after all, your cowardliness and filthy souls are unbearable. It is for humans like you, the worst of the worst that he dislikes us all, because you are vile and opportunist. You have no loyalty, and treason is the worst crime someone can commit. I could have managed this affair by myself; yes, it would have been harder, but not impossible, but he put aside his pride and his own will and came with me- She was calmer now.- It may not seem as if he did, but he cares. He has cared about me for a long time now, and I'm not the big thing either. Sesshomaru is above us, he has a noble heart and such power that non of what we do will really affect him. We, we will die and he will prevail. Despite of this, he lets you live after what you have done. He is much more trustworthy and honorable that you and I will ever be, because I would have dealt with you with much more less patience if I were in his position. In fact, I prefer to be his ally and adviser and travel with him and be full of work than being a normal woman in a normal village. Sure I have my bad days when I am tired and just want to rest, but I do something with my life by helping him, and I owe him (almost) nothing. I chose this, and if it earns the hate of people like you, so be it, I couldn't care less, I would choose it all over again. I will execute my mission and I will not put in danger everything that we have talked with your leader because of some filthy people like you. But don't you dare offend him, even though he couldn't care less, I do.- she said and then looked away. Alright, that had been interesting, she would have never thought she'd defend Sesshomaru so awesomely. She congratulated herself mentally.

- Maybe she isn't even human after all- one of them suggested after several silent moments.

Say what? She was clearly human. Maybe a little taller, but she had no third eyes or giant tweezers. Alright, now she was mad-

- Let's find out then. After all, she is not ugly.- and they surrounded a puzzled Rin.

Oh gods, not this. It didn't look right at all.

She was very lucky to know bear-hand martial arts.

She kicked one and knocked the other, but with the third one it was harder. They were too strong. And she was all alone. So what! She did not need Sesshomaru for this, alone or not, she would come out of it.

He held the fourth and the fifth one he punched on the guts. When she was about to go for the sixth one, two others jumped over her and brought her down. She fell over he multiple times injured, and with a low cry full of pain and anger both with herself and the men, she had enough strength to get them off her. But when she tried to stand up, an acute pain shot through her spine and leg, and she could no longer get up. Now what? She could try to kick the ones that were missing, but the others were already standing up again. She could try to crawl towards safety, but it was too far away and her strength, she hated to admit it, was running out. It was unlikely that they would kill her, but it was going to hurt indeed and she prayed that they wouldn't rape her. The danger was high nevertheless.

She thought on Hakamaru, on their promise the last night before they left.

When she saw five of them lounging for her, she muttered

- How pitiful. They needed five of them to finish one single woman. Pathetic.

But the blows never came, and the inly thing she was able to see was a green flash of light

Sesshomaru

She heard the frightened, cowardly shrieks of the men a bit far away. He had lured them further so she wasn't able to see the fight so closely. Probably they did not expect this. Anyways, she heard them reorganize and running towards the taiyoukai. She could mentally visualize the evil grin he probably had now upon watching them do so. She heard a dry blow and more yelling. But there were no more steps. They were laying on the ground probably. With all her might, she rolled over and saw how he raised his index finger and the classic green vapor came out, and how the filthy humans protected themselves with their bare hands.

No. This could not happen. She had tried to avoid this dammit!

Sesshomaru slowly approached the group, as a hunter stalks his prey. He saw them with hatred, revolt, to each and every one of them, killing them with his sole cold and paralyzing glare. His claws were ready. The would pay for this.

He had heard Rin's whole walking. She knew he had a great sense of hearing, but it was likely that she had no idea he had heard everything, even though she had gone far away from the hut. He did it unconsciously, but this time he was more preoccupied. Judging by the look of some of the villagers in the evening, their stay could be a dangerous one, not for him but for her, mostly. Besides, they could try something vile with her. After all, Rin was not ugly... for a human. By the way, he was still holding Tenseiga tightly. Anyways, poor stupid fool who thought Rin was an easy prey. The woman was string and knew how to defend herself properly. And with the sword she was quite exceptional. Right then he catched the glow of her sword, which she had unconsciously forgotten. That was not good. She would have no weapon in case of emergency. Stupid Rin.

He heard how she strolled, the rhythm of her walk. He could imagine her expression when she saw something new: a smile when seeing a pretty survivor flower, an attentive glare at a bird that flied closely and her curious eyes when watching the cursed dry circle. He could hear he whistling, something she always did when she saw a bird fly. She was probably reflecting upon her performance with Taihiro. Although she was in fact quite good with her eloquence, she always thought she had to be better and better, checking up every detail. The truth is that she put all of her might in those meetings, and that was why she thought so much on them, reflecting and analyzing all the different outcomes. Maybe he would never openly say it, but she did put more effort on these types of matters than himself. He obviously lacked her patience and good will, although not being a bad lord. He could not stand foolish people, she did.

She was about to come back when she suddenly stopped. He heard how some men argued with her and she argued back. He opened his eyes when he understood they were the villagers that supported the revolt. He knew it, they would take it on her.

He raised and grabbed Rin sword and headed for the door, but he hadn't come out yet when he head the men insult his honorable father. They had offended him, but it was nothing compared with calling his great father "giant dog", when he was clearly far more than that. Then he heard her walk away.

If she knew he was in there, why was she going away? She had no sword and was totally helpless against a considerable (he supposed) group of strong young despicable men. He would see how things developed without his interference, so he followed them jumping over trees. He decided Rin was capable of solving this on her own, despite how angry he still was wi those villagers. He finally sat up on a branch near where they had stopped, close to the dry patch of soil, and silently watched, or stalked them. He repressed his growing need to protect her, and watched carefully, leaning over the rough trunk, listening to every word, every breath, every heartbeat.

"In fact, I prefer to be his ally and adviser and travel with him and be full of work than being a normal woman in a normal village. Sure I have my bad days when I am tired and just want to rest, but I do something with my life by helping him, and I owe him (almost) nothing. I chose this, and if it earns the hate of people like you, so be it, I couldn't care less, I would choose it all over again" he heard her claim, eyes wide open. He had never heard her something of the sort in years now. The blow had already left him quite baffled, but this made him feel... happy. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his back.

Then it hit him more than ever: Rin, the human Rin, the weak kid he had saved and raised and was now quite a particular woman, was defending him, Sesshomaru, the almighty Lord of the West who didn't need it actually, like no one had ever done so. He could not avoid remembering her. He was comparing them again. He couldn't lie to himself any longer, there was indeed a common criteria: Rin was much more than just his ally. He did not know what exactly, and he had not fallen in love with her again, he repeated, but when he heard Rin defending him with such fierceness, he felt a never ending pride, almost bigger than when he defeated Naraku. Gods, he had raised her well. Not even she had defended him like that.

Rin had surpassed her.

He never thought this would happen. In some moments, everything had come into place. Everything fit together. He felt... complete.

But this didn't mean anything, of course... Although he did not know what that spontaneous human meant to him, if it was just his ally or his... friend, he was not in love.

"Why do you repeat that so much?", the little voice asked with glee.

"Learn to be silent, dammit"

He felt sweaty and his blood streamed through his contracted veins

He watched attentively how the lounged towards her. He tensed, but did not come down of his branch. Besides, rather astonishing, Rin was handling them well, ignoring the few freedom her green kimono provided her. However, she was brought down and pain was visible in her muddied face.

And she could no longer stand up.

Full of anxiety, he recalled that she had been wounded there several time. Now it was taking its due. And then, pale, he saw how she desperately moved on the ground to get rid of those disgusting humans, and then how she had no strength left. Images from last night's dream shot through his mind. Rin's body, bloody and dead. He couldn't... he couldn't!

That was it, he could bear it no longer or she would be seriously injured only for standing up for him. He would not be able to bear that. So, when they were about to jump over her for the last time, he descended.

Now he would finish his task.

- NO!- he opened his eyes with surprised and stopped. She didn't want to see them dead? They almost kill her! He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes, those dark rich eyes that were now full of urgency and pain.- It will all be in vain.- she muttered. He closed his own eyes, understanding. She was right. Despite how much he wanted to see their blood soak the ground, he could not. The truth was that he cared more for her intentions and hopes that for the actual negotiation. This was trully important to her, and he would not be the one to ruin it. He could not. He smiled, defeated. So she had changed him that much, hadn't she? He wasn't even himself any more, his former self would not have hesitated. But, oddly enough, it all felt right. He turned around once more and faced the ten filthy men that layed on the ground and pierced them with his golden frozen orbs.

- Beware, humans, that it is not me but her who spared you lives.- and went towards Rin. They all ran away for dear life.

Rin breathed heavily. She was tired and hurt, but she had made it. She had maintained the weak peace between Misakoro and the government. Only when she felt Sesshomaru kneel beside her, she breathed out and relaxed.

- Your ankle...-

- I know, it is probably broken by now.

- It is indeed swollen

Rin tried to take a look, but she had no strength to move

- Your kimono is ripped

- Does it really matter? I have so many others- she answered with a faded smile as she looked up towards the starry sky.- At least I'm alive

He got closer to her.

- What on Earth did you do? Why did you lure them away from the hut when you knew I was in there?- he asked him angrily

She looked him directly, sure of her decision. It had been the right thing to do

- It was better like that. I did not wish to bother you, it was me they wanted, not you. And I didn't want blood everywhere either.

- However, it is obvious that I am perfectly capable of dealing with a few despicable humans. I am indeed the greatest taiyoukai of these lands, they would not even be able to scratch me.- he answered with more emotion that he had liked to.

- You're so full of yourself. I did it for everyone's sake.- she whispered with confidence, The sky's so pretty today.- she added up joyfully. She hated being the victim. Sesshomaru didn't answer, and she could not believe that he was mad at her after the huge defense she had made for him. She wanted to grab his hand to catch his attention, but he moved it. Sesshomaru didn't want to touch her, now more than ever that was really dangerous. She thought he was truly offended, and looked back at the sky, waiting for something... anything.

- Is your trust on me so little?- he broke the silence, turning his gaze away. Rin looked at him sadly. He almost sounded offended, hurt. She had never heard him like that. Of course, she was one of the fea who would ever notice such change of tone, but it dug a while in her insides. Offending Sesshomaru was something she would never want to do, ever, and he did not deserve it.

Sesshomaru felt that brown, tender gaze over him. Those words had slipped out, they were not at all proper, not of someone of his rank and power. What did Rin do to him?

- You had the chance to hear some of the arguing. My Lord, look at me.- she commanded, and he did so as their eyes met- Please remember that I trust you more than anyone else. Even more than Fuhisho- she joked to release some of that uncomfortable tension.- I have spent all of my life with you, you have saved me countless of times of an otherwise secure death and have raised me giving me more opportunities than I would have ever dreamt of in my village. How could I not trust you, if it is you who I care the most? I did what I have to do, but that does not change anything. I did not what was best for me, as you can see, but for you.- She didn't know she cared more about Sesshomaru than Hakamaru, she would have to sort that out.

- You are indeed stubborn.- he said nonchalantly. Rin smiled: he was no longer down... he was himself again.- And reckless.- he handed her sword back

- For heaven's sake, I did need you a while ago. Perhaps, with you, my ankle would still be alive.- she murmured as she petted and hugged her sword.

- Rin. Why did not you want me to kill them?

- Because if not everything would be lost. I think I made that clear, actually. All the negotiation, all the trip, all you reputation here would be doomed. I wouldn't let that happen- she said looking up again.

- You said they were filthy and that they should have paid for their treason.

- So you heard that too, uh? I had to say it to intimidate them just a little. I let myself be carried away... I overreacted.

- So you did..- Sesshomaru muttered, feeling that pit in his stomach again. What was that, anyways? More ups and downs with her. He felt complete, and then he felt a whole inside him, and he could not even stop that from happening! He felt as if he was again in that downward spiral he could not escape from. But what did that matter now, anyways, if she just overreacted?

- Yet all the rest was true.- and she looked him directly into those questioning golden eyes. Clumsy human, strange human.

He half smiled with pride for a second, and she caught a glimpse of it.

Interesting human.

- You must not let your loyalties be so clear, they will be dangerous.- however, she knew that was just what happiness was in Sesshomaru's world.

- My loyalty is always yours, I told you.- he turned to her, but she was watching the night sky again.- so I have no worries about that.

He just stared at her under the moonlight. After this knew brave act, everything about he seemed purer, more treasurable, more special. What he had never seen, he saw now. From the top of her hair to the tip of her toes. He knew where all this was going and he resisted again. He examined her ankle and moved it.

- Ouch, ouch, OUCH.- she raised her head with pain to see which kind of Chinese torture he was putting her through and saw he was just poking her with his mere fur- What the hell, you want to pull my foot off or what?

- You broke it

- Say something I don't know

- Do you have some of the mix you did yesterday?

- No, I ran out of it. Besides, it only cures scratches and bleeding, not internal wounds of this sort.

- I see...- he said as he ripped off a bit of cloth out of his haori

- No! It's so expensive and pretty!- the human cried

- Silence... can you heal yourself?- he really hoped she could

- No, I am not that flexible. Besides, it hurts me just to move. You know I don't overreact, but my foot feels kind of weird right now.

Dammit, he would just have to do it himself. He did not want to touch her, he really did not want to know what would happen next. Deep inside him, he knew, he knew his mind tended to wander towards her, and he knew what would happen next: lying to himself, suppressing it, was not worth it anymore. He was tired of it, and he felt defeated. He stared at the piece of fabric resting on his hand. He doubt, silently sighed and positioned it under her bare ankle. This was it. He touched her.

And everything came out, everything he had kept locked inside him, everything he thought he had killed.

So soft. So deliciously soft. Silky soft. His hand stopped there for a minute, just resting, as he got carried away watching Rin under the moon. So brave and so soft, so delicate but so fierce. So loyal. So... Rin.

Dammit! It had indeed happened. He did not have to go through it all over again.

He bandaged Rin's ankle real quick, stood up and with a "I will fetch Ah-Un, we are leaving today", he walked away.

When he was far away, he lowered his head, powerless, laughing at his own misery.

All those sensations, all those inward comparisons, those ideas, that dream that had fixed in his mind the image of a dead Rin that he would never get over with, that need to protect her, that uneasiness and lack of control he felt when speaking with her, that happiness, pride, disappointment, anger, sadness, anxiety.

It was obvious, he was in love with her again.

He knew not when, exactly, because even though he now noticed his mind always wandered back to her, he had sealed all this, and he really believed he was over it, but it seems he wasn't. Had her image really left him at all, even during and after the forest? Or had he just locked all jis desires in the most obscure side of his heart, without really knowing? Whatever it was, touching her had been the drop that had filled the glass. It made him notice what was already crystal clear. All these events had been deadly coincidental. It had all happened so fast.

He clinched his fists. He had been taught that love was useless, despicable and weak, and distracted people from what was really important (his father was the perfect example of it), and now here he was again.

But truly, after today, after all he had done, he wasn't sure he would be able to fix it himself. Rin's face would only fade away when she was gone, and he really hoped that would be many years after. Only time would solve this, for he couldn't.

However, little by little, that emptiness inside him had been filled with every little thing she did for him, crowned by her huge defense that evening. And so, trapped in this descendant spider, in her silky, soft web, he had repressed himself less and less, ending up in this.

For a second time, he was under Rin's spell, which consisted in just being her. She cared about him and his reputation and she had proved herself over and over again. She had proved herself sincere, strong and honorable, and had bewitched him in doing so.

Every time he composed himself again, every time he got rid of his infatuation, she had to do something to unleash everything again. Maybe that was how she had defeated him. If she did in on purpose, he had no idea.

Curious human, obsessing human...

Human

She would eventually die. Would he forget her then, before... or perhaps, never at all?

And the same variable again: Rin did not love him back.

How ironical

What would his father have said...

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone protect?"_

He hated to admit it but indeed he had, and he would do so even when he didn't love her any longer. But what would that time come? Why didn't he want it to come?

There was no other option, he would have to survive the internal torture it would be to watch her live and love another.

How had Rin achieved what neither Kagura nor Sara could?

"FINALLY!", that voice cried

And for the first time, Sesshomaru let it be.

And so he brought Ah-Un back and carried her because she was both half asleep and with a broken ankle

Between his arms, she looked like the girl from the old days, only with more mature, angled features. Longer nose, almond-shaped eyes, shaped and angled jawline, some pimples, and now she braided her hair. But the same warmth, the same fire. She had showed all her potential both in fighting and in politics. She deserved a good night's sleep

Gods, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. He felt so complete. There was no way out of this one.

He laid her on the dragon as if she were a glass feather. Delicately, he covered her with her other kimono, and while she slept open-mouthed, they went away, led by the youkai who others said had fallen for a human woman.

* * *

><p><span>So, how about it? Hard to write, and even harder to translate, I must say (it took me months to write it in Spanish, and quite a lot more to translate it (again, stupid IB)). I even had to ask some male friends how did it feel to be in love (because I had no idea how to blend it nicely). Well, hope you liked it. <span>

Now we are up-to-date with the Spanish version, so I have to write that one first. I have not been that inspired, but I don't have that much time either (I will be graduating High School soon (so sad), and have to do both the IB exams and the PSU (Chile's exams for universities' admission system), so I hope I get inspired in the middle of my stressful November (it happened to me now, I should be studying but I decided to do this (failing the IB vs Writing this, tough choice).

**Palamos:** thank you! I sometimes really feel I explain things too much but I need them to be clear, so it's good to know you like them  
><span>

Remember to send me your review, I do like them a lot, you know.


	21. Instinct And Reason

okey okey okey i know, it seemed as if i had died. But I swear not, I have been working on the Spanish version of this since December, and then I had to translate it. All of this in the middle of my Chilean version of SAT, the IB, entering College, being a slave of the Civil Code and basically losing my life. But I swear I have tried. The last part of the chapter is the one I always had in mind since back in 2012, so I hope I did it right. Anyways, please don't hate me.

Enjoy :) 

**Instinct** **And Reason**

The trip back home was pure torture. If it were for him, he would have returned all alone, escaped, killed whatever being crossed his road, just like the old times… just like the last time. How pathetic. But he could not, and it wasn't because of Rin, she was a grownup now and could take care of herself, moreover with Ah Un helping her. It wasn't because of his newly rediscovered affections either. He was not going to go over and over it again, and he was not going to play the victim neither. It wasn't worth it and it solved nothing.

It was more like if the gods themselves wanted to mock him right on his face. During the second day while returning, it started to snow. Softly at first, but then it turned into one of those storms that were not common during autumn. For him, snow storms were nothing. He was not sensitive to cold, and he could go on normally. But for the fragile human that travelled loyally with him, it wasn't quite like that.

_She woke up facing upwards over Ah Un scaly back and she noticed the sun was already way up in the sky tainted by some White fluffy clouds. "Stupid Rin, you probably overslept and wasted the whole morning". She stretched and rose, so fast she even got dizzy. When she was able to see again, she felt her ankle pulse, and noticed it was bandaged with a sakura-patron fabric. Then, with that strange feeling in her foot, she strated to remember the events of the previous day: Misakoro, Taihiro, the dry patch of soil, the angry villagers, the fight, the fall and death of her ankle, and Sesshomaru coming. What happened next was turmoil of chatting between her and the demon she could not figure out. Then she had slept of passed out._

_However, she had that classic heavy feeling, as if she had forgotten something that was worth remembering, or that she should remember. She really did the effort, but it was useless nontheless. She merely shrugged._

_Now that she noticed, they were heading back to the palace, she suppossed. How unfortnuate, for it was the least convinient thing to do right after she and the village's leader had reached an agreement. Leaving note ven saying good bye was never polite, and no more during these type of meetings. She would have to write to Taihiro when they arrived; he was an important ally in that región and she didn't want to lose him. She needed to keep him loyal to the central government. She really hoped he'd undestand. Sesshomaru had absolutely no sense of diplomacy beyond his pretty and pompous vocabulary. She glared at him rather annoyed, but also amused. Truly, she was able to get angry with him, but she was pissed so rarely at all that, at all his flaws, she merely laughed._

_- You are awake- Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly_

_- So it seems, doesn't it?_

_- How is your ankle?- he inquired nonchalantly_

_- Alright- she said as she sat over Ah Un and glanced at the demon that walked infront of her, or rather his just stared at his white hair. So soft and fab.- it kind of beats and hurts a but, but considering it is broken, you made a wonderful job fixing it. Thank you- she thanked him with a bright, thin smile that he was able to catch through the corner of his delighted eyes.- It seems that I have forgotten some of the stuff that happened yesterday, so it was a wonderful surprise finding this beautiful fabric around my poor foot._

_Sesshomaru turned his face to face her_

_- I see. Do you not remember what you said to me yesterday?_

_- Not much, really- Rin answered, making and effort to remember- I was kind of knocked out after you came to save me, which by the way I have to thank you for, too. I am way old to have to depend on you to save me, but that's just how we seem to end. I don't like it, really._

_- Would you have preferred me to leave you to those men?- he asked_

_- Are you kidding me? Alright, I do have pride, but I prefer to swallow it and not be raped. I think the perfect solution would have been my ankle surviving and me remembering to actually have my sword with me. But well, life's not perfect. And really, thank you, my Lord, for rescuing me yet another time- she answered truefully. "All the times you need", the taiyoukai thought.- But no, returning to the subject, I do not remember much. I'll try_

_- I see- he mutered, not really knowing if it was for the best if she forgot about all of what they talked or not. However, apart of how rational it could seem, he could not help himself from feeling disappointed because she did not remember something he would do so for quite a time._

_And so some time passed._

_- We will arrive as fast as possible. Thus, we shall not stop for the night.- Sesshomaru informed, not expecting any answer._

_Rin had the time then to enjoy the landscape. In fact they were the same terracotta leaves she had seen, but the other way round, for now they were heading the opposite direction. She scratched Ah Un in each of its heads and it groaned. Then she laid back and started to inspect the clouds, imagining shapes._

_And even though the sun was still high up in the sky, Rin fell into a state of sleepy daydreaming that finally put her to sleep, all under the attentive eye of her protector, always watching her from the corner of the eyes, not really wanting to, like an old man discovering a treasure hidden in his backyard. He was so into his mind that he did not notice the clouds shaded the sun and the cold that made his guard tremble in her dreams_

_She woke up with her face quite wet in the middle of the night. Clearly lost she moved her hand as if she were killing a mosquito or old Myoga, but as it obviously didn't work, she sato ver Ah-Un and openend her eyes and found out that snow had started falling… just a little bit._

_She wasn't displeased at all. She loved the snow, the cold, and besides she had really slept alot, so she jumped off the dragon (barely, her ankle was kind of dead) and started walking around. But her shoes were an obstacle, so she discarded them and kept wandering, barefoot, over the white snow._

_- You are shoeless- Sesshomaru stated without even turning around, but knowing everything that happened behind him anyways. The snow had started some hours ago but had intensified with time. And the air was specially cold._

_- Yes I am- she merrily answered as she hoved back her head and openend her mouth to eat some snowflakes, just like a child would- But it doesn't matter. I like the feeling of the snow under my toes- she wiggled them as Sesshomaru observed her from the corner of his eyes. She was so full of energy._

_- Do as you please, but you will get cold- he ended, for he could see her shiver as she glided like a ghost, wandering through the forest, touching the bushes' frozen leaves, looking quite misterious dragging her now wet kimono. Under his eyes, she looked like some kind of snow fairy, so pretty but so fleeting, impossible to catch, escaping even his grasp, with her dark hair tainted by white snowflakes, her brown glowing eyes looking around in awe. Nothing like the day before were she had punched a villager square in the face. He had felt so proud then. It was then, and after when he spared those vermins' lives, he realized he had changed because of her. And then he realized he wanted to see her just being her, to hear her speaking of him, helping him, always and forever. He realized, after he touched her, he loved her. But the strength seemed gone now, and the child inside her emerged yet again, laughing over the most common things. Multifaceted._

_"Life is made up of details. Without them, it is dull", he had heard Keiko preach once. And now he got it, watching Rin walk even though her ankle was obviously sore. She was just so happy it was even weird. She had been and orphan, neglected and beaten and here she was smiling like she had been born a princess. Both were so alike and so different. So different… She was shivering but he had not the spirit to keep warning her. Besides, her neck was so exposed when she titled her head. He scolded himself. He could be deeply attracted to her but he could not think on her figure 24/7. He had, after all, more important things to reflect upon, didn't he?_

_- A bit of cold harms no one- she answered stubbornly_

_Of course, convincing Rin was impossible, and she would always have the last word. In fact, he liked that. He glared at her with his golden ices as she realized that snow had accumulated over her hair, and shook it to get rid of the pile, which partly ended up on Sesshomaru's back as she laughed with her deep voice. He narrowed his eyes, trying to exaggerate the little anger he felt, as she openly laughed at him. Oh, only her could._

_- Silence- he ordered. She tried to hide her laugh, but she almost exploded. He could hear, in fact, some little giggles, which managed to escape her closed lips._

_- Sorry- she sarcastically apologized as she swallowed her laughter. She then schemed the most stupid and fun idea ever. Not diverting her gaze from her lord's back, she grabbed a small amount of cold snow, moulded it into a ball, and kept walking as if nothing. When she saw the perfect moment, she quickly threw it with all her might towards the most deadly youkai in all those lands. Of course, every other being on the earth would have never done that in his right mind and would have been scared to death to even think of it. Of course, Rin was the exception._

_- Stop- he muttered loud enough to sent chills down the woman's spine, as he grabbed the snowball before it hit him, without even turning around._

_- But… but…- she pleaded- it's not fair at all!_

_- You should know by now that those kind of things will never work- he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, drowning in her smile- You are being childish_

_- Oh, you don't say- sarcasm again- What is life without childish things?_

_- I have lived like that for quite some time_

_- And I pray to the gods to not end up like that- she said, sure that he knew she was joking. Just as she finished that sentence, a memory of her and Sesshomaru engulfing each other with their eyes under a starry sky while she laid broken on the floor, talking, shot through her head like a lightning. But as fast as it came, it faded away. She shook her head; she would need much more than that to understand everything that happened that night._

_Rin kept walking on the snow, refusing to ride Ah Un back, who was snuggling her with one of its two heads, pleading for its master to get over and therefore stay warmer. Sesshomaru knew she would rather not. Yet, she was so stubborn that many times she took it too far and made the wrong choices, or at least didn't think rationally_

_- You are unaware of how cold it is- Sesshomaru spoke_

_- That's what you think. Yet with the cold and all, I am so enjoying this. It doesn't snow that much and you know I love when the air's chilly. And even more when I can spend this time with you, and tease you as I just did. Just don't kill me one day, please.- and she laughed with that laughter of hers that melted the ice around her and was music to the demon's ears and soothed his heart, which was already addicted to that sound for how long now._

_But after awhile Rin's kimono was too soaked, therefore too heavy to carry around. And although Rin was having an unusually good time just walking around, glancing at the demon once in a while, and would have walked besides him to the end of the world, she had to admit she was getting tired, and her ankle was sore._

_- Such a luck- she spat quietly as she climbed back to the dragon. Sesshomaru glanced at her yet again. The woman could not say it, but she had to be cold. Her feet were terribly white, almost blue, and visibly numb. Her lips, although never rosy pink, had the same colour than her feet; yet they still were curved up in a smile. Curious human, strange human. And, after awhile, there she was, again curled up trying to stay warm, sleeping. He slowed his pace so he would be beside her. She was asleep too fast. He noticed her pale face with some locks of hair stuck to it. He put his hand, removing some of them. She was ice cold, and she breathed heavily. This did not looked well at all. However, he did not feel any fever whatsoever. Still, she was shivering. He covered her with a coat he brought (for nothing, he never was cold at all). He could do nothing more._

_He unconsciously let his hand rest on the soft skin of her guard. He wasn't really thinking on anything at all, it was more just like an impulse. His mind wandered from topic to topic. He meanwhile caressed her cheeks with the back if his hand. They were so cold he reacted and noticed his own moves. But he was not as worried because of them, or the fact that she could wake up at any moment (really unlikely, Rin had heavy sleep), but by the fact that she was ice cold all over her face. But his hand still trailed her features: her cheekbones, her eyebrows, and her cold lips. He could not take his own hand off, how pathetic. But moments like this were the ones that brought him solace over the last time. Of course, the forest seemed to have changed that, he had returned her to that place his right old mind thought she deserved, but she was simply irresistible. He had taken long to fall completely back to his knees, but she had always prevailed, some way or another. He had so few under control for some months now. He couldn't stop it, and some part of him loved that, and the other one hated it. He stared once more at his own thin fingers, his thumb over Rin's lips. The thought of kissing her right there while she slept crossed his mind. He so wanted to taste those lips for the first time; they were so close and yet so far that they captivated him like a mystery. But he dismissed the thought for it would be a terrible mistake, because it would be basically necrophilia but with someone sleeping, and only the gods knew where he would stop then. His pride still forbid it, and his honour would be questions. He still could not make any other move besides loving her from afar, even if she did love him back, which was also not the case. Power, politics, demanded so. He violently took off his hand from her face, and quickened his pace._

_Short story, she ended up with a fever._

_Rin woke up so cold she couldn't quite remember the last time she had felt so icy, despite being covered with a coat that she well knew belonged to her Lord. With a faint smile she sat slowly. Her muscles were sore, her head felt heavy and she felt her nose quite watery. Her heavy eyes perceived the snow almost immediately, but she was unable to actually feel them. Perhaps she had grown used to the cold, or maybe she had not enough sensitivity to feel them. It was kind of frightening, because she could see them, but not feel them. She got down from the dragon as fast as she could and started walking over the snow again, burying, sliding her feet over the cold snow while her frozen kimono sissed behind her, desperately trying to feel something other than tiredness… but there was nothing._

_- I can't feel it, I can't feel it- she muttered heavily, glancing down towards the ground, at her kimono and her now blue feet, feeling sort of dizzy and with a headache. So she obviously didn't see her lord's back until she bumped him._

_- What?- he asked, not even turning around. Rin did not answer, not so much for her pride, not wanting to admit he had been right and now she was sick, but mostly because she felt physically weak, dizzy and way too tired. Sesshomaru didn't mind the silence, until he felt the cold of her body penetrating the fabrics of their clothing and burning his skin. He turned around fully and she did not back away. He stared at her with worried eyes, like when she was a wild little kid waking up from yet another one of those nightmares. But now, those eyes looked different, had a different tint, a deeper glow that only few would take as a hint that the taiyoukai's heart was not the same now. He inspected the damp hair and a peek of the blue-ish forehead. He placed his long hand on her shivering shoulder and pushed her back in order to have a fuller view. Yet, this was not enough because she was still too close and he was unable to see her face. She was indeed tall, but not enough. So, he placed two fingers under her burning chin and roughly forced her face up, towards him, to see inspect her better. Even his fingers suffered from the cold contact. She was dangerously freezing, despite the fact she never ever got sick and that he had covered her with a cloak. He studied her pale, sickly face. He really expected to see those classic brown eyes opened, staring at him with curiosity and peace. Yet they were closed in tiredness. He moved her face, inspecting her features in various angles, and so he noticed her flushed cheeks, her slightly large mouth open, silently gasping for air, exhaling a warm, humid air that tickled his nose. He lightly touched her cheeks and forehead. She was burning hot right there, yet her whole body was ice cold. Obviously, she had a fever. Perhaps not that strong when she woke up, but wandering over the cold snow during a storm did not help at all. He touched her neck and it was burning hot too. Definitely a fever. Such luck._

_But he didn't let go of her chin. He kept looking, studying her; he even brought her face closer to his own, enough to feel the coldness in her breath and notice the blue veins crossing her skin. With her eyes closed, her cheeks so hot and flushed she appeared so vulnerable, so helpless._

_He wanted to kiss her; needed to kiss her_

_- I could not feel the snow- she muttered weakly, breaking the spell, still with her eyes closed- I cannot, still. I can feel my feet, but I don't feel the snow. My head's killing me, besides.- and with a faint smile she added deeply- You are right, yet again. I hate to admit it but I am indeed ill_

_- Wait here- Sesshomaru answered as he backed away, making Rin lose balance and almost fall, while he fetched the cloak she had discarded and left over Ah- Un- It is not much, but it will suffice._

_- Thanks_

_- Go back to Ah-Un. Stepping over snow won't help- and though Rin really wanted to stay beside her lord, she could not oppose._

_She barely sat over the dragon, her head really killing her while everything seemed to spin around. She touched her forehead with the back of her hand, feeling cold sweat impregnate it. Such luck, it had to be now. She laid facing upwards, watching the cloudy sky, trying to feel the cold snow falling over her, but she could not. Rin closed her eyes, feeling her eyelashes accumulate tiny snowflakes._

_- I feel nothing…- and she fell asleep._

_Sesshomaru kept walking, but at a slower pace in order to be at her sight and study his protégée as she slept. She still looked angel-like, but it was obvious she was having a rough sleep due to the fever. He could notice her eyes desperately trembling under the soft, cold skin of her eyelids. Besides, her face lightly contorted now and then with expression, and soft gasps escaped her lips. She wasn't having a good time at all, but he had warned her and she had paid no attention._

_- Ah!- Rin yelped low and woke up. Cold sweat pearled her wide forehead, and her cheeks were even brighter than before. Sesshomaru immediately felt her forehead, which was hotter. It was absolutely not good at all that the fever kept rising, and he had no medicine nor knowledge about human fevers.- Too hot.- she muttered, and again there she was, jumping back to the snow, before Sesshomaru could grab her by the arm and stop her. But she was so weak her legs could not support her and she fell on her knees on the ground. She sighed with relief when she felt some of the cold pierce her skin, cooling her. Then, slowly, with everything around her spinning, she rose, trying to balance, and started wandering like a weak ghost, as she grabbed her head or massaged her temples._

_- This is useless. We will stop for the night- informed the demon, to no one in particular, for the human was way far from him_

_After finding the spot and setting up the fire, Sesshomaru sat beside the half-asleep human woman covered with a fur cloak._

_- It is so damn hot- Rin said with bright, feverish eyes and flushed cheeks. Sesshomaru really had to make and effort to follow the conversation. After a pause, she added, weaker and weaker- My head hurts. So does my back, my neck, my legs, my arms, everything.- and she stretched and moved her neck, looking for relief. Sesshomaru just decided to stare to the now interesting forest.- But none of those are so bothersome as the heat!_

_- Are you aware of the fact that is actually cold?_

_- Mhm- she faintly nodded with here eyes in fine slits.- I can see the snow falling and in the ground, so I guess there is a storm going on. But it is irrelevant because I cannot feel it!- she smiled faintly- That was quite ego- and she got up and walked a bit and then fell to her knees and started to grab bits of snow and rub them on her arms and neck, sometimes even on her shoulder (which required the exposal of skin). She touched her own skin trying to feel relief, but there was nothing._

_She was scared. The fact of being conscious, yet unable to feel the snow over her, or at least cooling her, freaked her. It was as if she was touching nothing, when she was in fact covered in snow. And besides, the long-for wanted relief it would provide her did not come. She tried everything, and it didn't work. It was frustrating._

_Sesshomaru witnessed this, and some part of him was not displeased with the spectacle his ward was providing him as she rubbed pieces of ice over that long thin neck most women wished they had, and watch her hand rub her nape, revealing part of her shoulders, barely visible in the midst of the wind and the snow but so much desirable under the veil of mystery. He had to control his mind and his eyes from going full red with renewed lust._

_He wanted her. The woman was terribly ill, burning with fever, and he still wanted her. He scoffed ironically at himself._

_But it was enough. Rin's movement were faster and faster each time, but turned erratic, and if she remained there in the snow she would get hypothermia. The heat she felt was just an illusion from the fever, for the truth was she was freezing. He slowly rose and walked towards her. Rin kept rubbing bits of snow over her, frantically, when she felt a long hand over her right shoulder. She slowly and tiredly turned her face towards Sesshomaru, who was not looking at her eyes, but at her extremely white and bare arms. Then, his eyes met hers_

_- I can't… no matter how hard I try; I still can't…- she stuttered with an exhausted yawn as she breathed in her nose's water._

_- You cannot feel anything, I know- he interrupted her with a slightly hoarse voice- But you are not going to solve it by doing this- and he helped her to her feet_

_- It's just that my head, my muscles… everything ached- she protested- I had forgotten how being sick felt like_

_- Serves you well. You will obey me the next time_

_- Hm, as if I were such a rebel- she muttered when they were sitting again closer to the fire, and he covered her with his stole as she leaned her head on it._

_- I do not have to recall to you all the times you disobeyed my orders and saved Jaken- he mentioned, to lift up her humour a bit._

_- Mhm- the human just barely twitched her lips in a slight smile that seemed to shine dimly in the middle of such a dark and cold night. She moved her head backwards to cool her neck- I prefer to call it "free spirit"_

_"It is", the demon thought as he stared down to her hair. Rin, at the same time, lifter her face to stare at him, as he then watched towards the invisible horizon. Indeed he was handsome._

_- Have other women told you that you, sir, are quite handsome?- she asked him. Normally, she would not inquire such a triviality, but she was really bored and ill. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but still he did not look at her and kept his golden ices glued towards the forest- Maybe it's the fever but you look rather good in the night, you look kind of mysterious- well, more than regular- Besides your hair shines. Ah, I would wish mine did. The woman that has the supernatural skills to shatter the rock that covers your heart will be quite lucky.- The demon lord almost laughed bitterly at this last part. Oh, little did she knew. But he could do nothing about it, nothing!_

_So they remained like that. Rin, in a weird doze; Sesshomaru, taking care of her by her side, so he would feel even the slightest change in her. It was, also, an excuse to have her exquisitely close. Funny how she was so ill, with a watery nose and a worn expression, and he could not stop thinking on how absolutely beautiful she was. Pathetic. He diverted his gaze and noticed the storm wasn't softening at all. After some moments he heard Rin gasping. He turned to look at her, as she was shivering with no control, trembling like a dry leaf in the beginning of autumn. The unbeatable Rin he knew was now losing against a mere fever. How bothersome. The colour she had gained back now, was gone again, and blue veins traced her forehead and even the former flushed cheeks. Her slightly opened mouth tried to capture every single drop of oxygen available, making quite a weak and rickety noise._

_- Rin_

_- I'm marrying… Hakamaru… I'm not sure I had told you yet…-she whispered so weakly Sesshomaru was unsure if the woman had really spoken or if it was the wind.- But… I don't know if… I…_

_"If what?!" his mind yelled with anxiety and a tremendous, almost desperate curiosity. Just now, when he would be able to gather more information about what his ward's opinion about the subject really was, she did not answer._

_- Rin- nothing- Rin- Sesshomaru stared back at her, but she had dozed off into sleep, not really peacefully though. He touched her forehead and it was burning hot again, yet her body was much colder. And he had naïvely thought the worst was over. At least she was sleeping. He covered her even more with his fur, and cuddled her closer to him so she would remain warm. Her head now rested on his shoulder, and he could fell every move of that weak human body that could fight enemies with great skill, but that bowed to a mere human fever. Yet again, she was human, and there were things her nature couldn't resist, though he tended to forget she possessed such nature: human. Well, fortunately, he had taken off his armour. He had only done this once before in his whole life, but Rin physically needed this or she would literally freeze to death._

_It felt really strange. He always cared for her, they were always together, good allies, they fought together, did almost everything together, but this they had not. And she would never know. Better so. She would never see how he pulled her even closer to him, how he caressed her cheek trying to comfort her even in her sleep, how he rested his own head over hers, deeply smelling her hair, now smelling of dirt and snow. No, Rin would never know it; it would fade with the storm and the snow; it would last just but one second and the moment would fleet away in Time, only witnessed by the forest and the clouds and the never-ending snow. Rin would never know that one night, long ago, the Lord of the West himself had cuddled her in his arms as if she were again the little child she was 10 years or so ago, and that he had felt a never ending peace inside him, despite the rather dramatic situations they were in. But little did it matter after she was wed to another that did not even deserve her, who had failed proving to be worthy of her yet and yet again. This would be one of the last close pleasures he would rejoice on, before being denied forever. And Rin, Rin would never know of it._

_That was the worst night. After, despite the storm did not stop after some days, erasing all trace of Jatemaru, Rin got better._

And there she was now, standing tall and straight in front the castle's doors, smiling with relief. She was still a little pale, but she walked perfectly and had no strange temperature swings.

- Finally!- she cried- I am so going to rest after writing a letter to Taihiro excusing us for disappearing so unexpectedly. Maybe if we had stayed I wouldn't have fallen ill in the middle of our way back- she said sarcastically

- I do not stay in places where my advisers are attacked- he dryly replies

- Yeah right, just because of that- Rin rolled her eyes. She knew he protected her, although he would not admit it- Well, I don't remember much of it either. Specially when we stopped in the night… because we did, right?- Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

The gate's big, finely crafted wooden doors opened when the guards distinguished the demon's figure, and as their arrival was so sudden, only Fuhisho, who was just passing by, was there at first to greet them. However, with the loud call of "The Lord of the West has arrived!" half of the palace was out there in a second.

- How's it going?- Fuhisho asked, walking aside the pair, as they would not stop.

- We've come to an agreement. There were some problems, but it is an agreement nonetheless. I have to write a lot of letters and coordinate a lot of stuff, but the agreement is worth it. Oh, and Fuhisho, tell seven of your best warriors to get ready to depart. Part of the conditions, you see. We have, also, information about Jatemaru; it was so obvious he had something to do with the whole problem!- Rin quickly informed, saving Sesshomaru the burden of having to answer himself, although the others knew he probably wouldn't either.- Later I need to discuss the arrangement of the rest of the conditions of the agreement. And I also need to meet the coordinator of the human affairs of Misakoro's region to fully coordinate the help. So much for bureaucracy.

- Awesome- Fuhisho glared at her and noticed her paleness- Are you feeling fine?

Rin looked back at him with a funny look in her brown eyes and smiled back

- I have never felt any better, why?

Sesshomaru smirked in his insides. Rin would never admit she had fallen ill because of some snowy storm. Although of course, Fuhisho kept suspecting, but would not say anything. Only Keiko, who had cared for Rin personally since she had arrived long ago, and therefore knew the aspect of her girl after some illness, and knew how she behaved and moved, was positive she had, indeed, been sick. Moreover, when she answered, Rin glared at the demoness quickly, as she smiled mischievously.

- Did the storm get you too?- asked Kagome

Rin looked at her now, with laughter in her eyes

- Yeah, there were just a few snowflakes. Now, and Akato Ayumi Makoto and the twins?- the woman inquired as if she were repeating an exam answer learned by memory.

- Sleeping. Akato's a bit sick because he went outside to play with the snow. I told him not to but he would totally ignore me! Rebellious kid, so childish!- Kagome whined, not seeing the slight curve that twisted the corners of her brother in law's mouth

- Why do I find that familiar?- Rin whispered as she sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky- Do you know where Haka…?- she started asking but was interrupted by a loud voice

- Here I am!- the demon yelled as he approached the group

Rin's face lit up as if the Sun shone directly on it, and she ran with all her might and literally jumped over her boyfriend as he hugged her. She would never show that much love to anyone else, the group thought.

- I came as soon as I heard the call. See? I promised you I would greet you even if I had to sneak out of training- he informed as he happily looked at his father, who tried to fake a smile.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists with jealous anger, enough to drain his frustration and to feel another pain other than his rejected heart (that had a disgusting ring on his head). His teeth were also clenched in ire. He didn't even look at them; he just resumed his pace towards the building. He just wanted to get away from them, to ignore them: he so wanted to escape. Yet, though his mind wanted to forget, his heart kept cruelly playing the moments both had shared during the trip. He remembered when he had held her during her worst night. But it did not matter, because she did not remember many of them and ignored the last one. What was the point? Besides, she was going to get married anyways, with a man that wasn't even faithful to her. And he even had Marei's scent on him. He took advantage of the woman's poor sense of smell. Oh, he, a honourable taiyoukai, would never dishonour Rin in such a way. This wild thought surprised him, because he had never compared Hakamaru with him so directly as rivals. It was pathetic, but it showed him he was actually willing to be with her… if he just could.

""But… I don't know if… I…"". He shook his head with an empty grief. It was pointless to fill his heart with some sort of hope when it was highly probable they wouldn't come true. He couldn't give importance to words muttered by a feverish human during the night.

- You're a bit pale- he heard Hakamaru comment, as he drowned on those brown eyes, that he well knew bewitched just a few men. He cursed his luck, as he was unable to enter the building before they started talking.

- You're delusional- she answered laughing. She would tell no one, not even him- I am perfectly fine. Come! I have to tell you how the trip went- she cried as she hugged him and walked together. She could show that much love to him in public, no more. Even in private it was hard for her to show her true feelings to him.

Sesshomaru slightly shook his head at the blind trust the soldier had on Rin's answer. So little did he truly know her, he was unable to notice she was indeed pale, and he was absolutely clueless as to how she behaved after she got sick, or her pride that would not let her admit she had been sick. He then was able to see how stupid the whole situation was. He could not keep thinking this way. He had to reflect, to stop this. Even if he could not un-love her, at least he had to return to his senses and to the path of reason. If not, he would eventually think so much on the one he could not have, it would get in the way of his activities. He watched Fuhisho through the corner of his eye. He would have to; he did not want to, yet it was necessary. How pathetic and miserable. Not really certain of his decision, he spoke:

- Fuhisho. Come. Now- he ordered so coldly the general was kind of afraid he had done something wrong. He prayed to the kamis above as he tried to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace.

- I swear on everything that is pure that I have not- the blackhaired taiyoukai argued

- Do you remember _her_?- Sesshomaru interrupted, ignoring him. He was quite baffled; he had not mentioned her in decades, maybe centuries.

- _Her_… you mean _her, _the one from years ago?... I mean…-

- Yes, _her._ I see you got my point- the taiyoukai cut him

Fuhisho closed his eyes, faking an effort to remember a scenario he would never forget.

_He saw him from far away as he returned to the palace. There was nothing rare; it was a sunny, ordinary day. They had gone out to patrol the borders, as the used to do, just as his own father and mother did long ago. But, as he came closer, he was able to notice; Fuhisho caught a glimpse of something, something that wasn't quite right. He didn't know for sure, it seemed as if something was missing. There was something in Sesshomaru's features that made the air suddenly heavy. He wouldn't show that much of emotions in them normally, and though they weren't exactly constricted, there was certainly something in them. It was as if in his aristocratic pride in his walk, sadness and melancholy were softly painted. He often looked down, and then raised his head with a stoicism that hinted something else rather than pure coldness._

_And then he noticed it._

_- Where is she?- he inquired softly with inexplicable fear when Sesshomaru was next to him. He studied his hands, slightly tainted in dirt and blood. He then watched as the demon diverted his gaze, hiding his eyes from his own grey orbs. He answered as if he were dictating a death sentence, with a voice so husky and low he felt his heart shrink._

_- Dead._

- Well, of course I remember

- Don't you find her similar to Rin?- okey well, that did took him by surprise. How had he arrived to that conclusion? Of course they were similar, he had thought about that several times, but it was unlike of Sesshomaru to do such connection. He looked back at the taiyoukai, who looked calmly at him, but a soft tension was visible in the corner of his lips, and he had his head slightly back, as if waiting for a blow. Oh yeah, maybe even Rin could not see it, but there was definitely something there, something he thought had disappeared. He had to hold back his smile.

- Now that you mention it, yes. There are obvious differences, but they indeed are. Now, there are several key points in which they differ. I guess you do not need or want any more details. Why do you ask?

- It is nothing. A mere doubt that haunted me during the journey.- he lied badly- I just wished to corroborate it.

- Yeah right, and I'm Naraku. Come on, there is something else. I know enough to know better that your lies.

For a split second he seriously considered opening up to the general; and although that had been his original plan when he called for him, he had discarded it when he remembered how gossipy the old demon was. He was worst than Rin and Keiko combined. However, it was clear that he knew. In fact, he suspected Fuhisho suspected of the whole affair even before he left for the forest, so he deduced he was almost certain right now. He did admit his failure at lying. Besides, he was tired of fighting the feeling, so he quarreled less with it and so he supposed he was a bit more obvious. Yet, he wasn't that fond of the idea of opening up. He would deny it still. Not to trick his mind into thinking he was not in love, but just as a last resource against the others. He would go through this alone. As an answer, he just stood up and slowly walked towards the small balcony and he looked outside. Ironically, Rin and Hakamaru were walking just right there. His eyes were glued to them, and as much as he wanted to divert them, they just kept staring idiotically at that pristine smile of hers. Fuhisho just watched his moves and smiled. Of course, as he had no idea how feeling actually worked, or if he had sometime ago, he had forgotten, Sesshomaru was blind to the fact that he was so obvious. Clearly he felt something; and gods, it was deep. Oh, he would extract the truth. Maybe not now, but he would eventually admit it. Perhaps that silence was even better. It was common knowledge Rin was in love with Hakamaru, and that had being going on for awhile now (even though he had jeopardized the relationship lately). So, at the time, Sesshomaru could have all the power and might he wanted, but he could not force the woman into loving him, and he stood no chance. He knew how much an unrequited love hurt, and how helpful confiding it to someone was.

_- I hate her!- he yelled as he stormed in ire into the study InuTaisho had furnished sometime ago, part of the remodeling he had done in the castle in which his ancestors had lived in since China was called Xeres, and not China, by the humans. Precisely, the Lord was sitting there, doing nothing, really. When he heard his friend complaining, he just couldn't help his laughter. Fuhisho could curse her all he wanted, but they both knew nothing of that was true._

_- Don't make me laugh, lad. You do not hate her._

_- Oh you bet! She treats me like dirt. Worst! We have to work together almost all the time because she serves Izanei, and I, almost, you. No kind word, no chatting. She just says 'hello' and then, nothing! She's so cold I wish she would freeze. Oh, by the gods, I hate her!_

_- That is so not true. Look, you can say what you wish, but Keiko not treating you the way you wish she did does not mean she hates you, just that she doesn't love you as you do- he concluded with a mocking smile. Fuhisho had his eyes wide open. He knew InuTaisho was suspicious. He was so gossipy he knew he had been asking Izanei about the subject. Well, he was similar in that aspect, so he couldn't complain. And he was very perceptive, after all. Yet, it was the first time he openly faced him._

_- No… That is not true… How could you even think that I would love that wild orange ball of hair?- he asked fast, crossing his arms and diverting his gaze, trying in vane to fake indifference._

_- Yeah right, as if it were that hard. Keiko is by no means ugly or annoying, and she is clever. Come on, I see the way you look at her. What would you say if I invite you to stay here while we drink the expensive sake the North Lord brought last month and you tell me about the burdens of your poor, broken heart?- he proposed in open mockery as he pointed a chair next to his finely crafted one. The black-haired soldier knew he had no way out. Even if he denied the very tempting offer, InuTaisho would find a way, he was positive. Perhaps, it would be better if he actually talked to him about it; maybe he would give some decent piece of advice. With a defeated sighed, he dragged his feet towards the chair and heavily sat. After some moments in which he organized his ideas (and the lord served the sake), he slowly started._

_- I am very upset by the fact that you are so perceptive on this stuff. I can't lie to you: I do love her. I love her, and I can do nothing about it…- and so he talked, he yelled, he stood up, he sat, he cursed, he praised and he let out everything that had been troubling his heart in front of his friend, who patiently smiled and nodded, occasionally giving some advice. It was a long chat, but InuTaisho smiled through all of it. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he would get what he wanted._

Because yeah, he was sure Sesshomaru liked Rin, a lot. However, the last time he thought so, the elusive boy just escaped to the woods and came back totally different… bored. Oh, that was it; that was the key. Now he understood. Yet, although the whole situation was kind of amusing, Hakamaru was still his son. But Sesshomaru loved Rin, and he was also kind of like his son too. Bad triangulation. Of all the beings that lived, served, or frequently came to the palace selling stuff, those three had to be involved. Rin could not fall in love with another random guy; Marei had to arrive, and Sesshomaru could not keep on being his usual dull self. Even more, Sesshomaru had like, all the Far East women to choose among, even more! But no, it had to be Rin. Yeah, she was special, and he, himself, liked her. But there had to be another demon/woman/whatever similar to her, she wasn't a goddess or someone that special. Yet, of course, she had to be one of a kind to make Sesshomaru love her without her loving him first. Well, anyways, he was caught in the middle of the affair. Just how awesome was that, right? However, now what mattered was to make the little iced hearted demon (or not so much, now?) admit the truth, and then observe how the whole matter developed through time. But there was still the Marei issue! God, so many problems!

Anyways, he approached Sesshomaru slowly, like a teacher who tries to make a little kid understand a complex matter. He stopped at a distance in which they weren't both in the balcony, but from where he could still watch what was happening down in the garden.

- You feel things for Rin- he slowly pronounced. If he killed him, any attempt to escape was useless. Besides, he did miss InuTaisho quite a bit.

- It depends.- Sesshomaru sternly answered, matter-of-factly, which shocked Fuhisho, who expected a fake denial at first, at least.- Of course I have feelings for her. She has been living here for over a decade, after all. She is a useful ally worth of praise and appreciation. However- and here his tone changed completely. It was not loud nor specially grave, but it did chill the general's back still, as it was colder and emptier- if by "feelings" you mean… deep affection, then no.- Okey, that was more Sesshomaru-like.

- It was not a question, but a fact.

- And I repeat, for the last time, as you should know better than to ask me this: no.

- You tried to avoid it when you ran away to wherever you went. But you could not. You thought you could, but not. You came back trying to pretend everything was fine, maybe you even believed it yourself. But I bet you found everything duller and more boring. It was still there; she was still there. You could not stop her.- he went on, completely ignoring every danger in the words the taiyoukai had previously said. He did not notice golden irises glaring at him from the corners of the eyes, mixture of anger and surprise and melancholy- You cannot stop looking at her, you can't keep your eyes off her and Hakamaru, despite how much you want to, how much it hurts. You know you can do nothing, and that's why you came straight to this room and almost locked yourself in, trying to avoid them. You want it to stop, but you know that would mean tearing up her happiness. You know you won't have her at your side for much longer- he wasn't quite sure about that, actually- that you can't keep her with you forever, but you still have to face her everyday with that pain stunk in your chest. You want to push her away, but you know you can't, because at the same time you want her with you. Sesshomaru, you are, now, powerless.

After some moments of deep thought for both of them, the taiyoukai spoke, hiding the anger and the sadness and the despair from his voice

- Assuming you were right, which you evidently are not, as you should guess, how can you be so sure that everything is the way you describe it?

- Ah, you ask me this; then I am right.

- Mere amusement.

- Yeah right. Look, you are forgetting that I have lived way more than you, and besides wrinkles and back-pain, age brings wisdom. I have seen this so many times. Normal people and demons, we don't hide our ability to actually feel.

- Enough. First, you spoke out of turn: I never asked for your advice about a matter I simply do not care about- Sesshomaru was actually surprised this sounded so real- Second, you are aware that if I were to love someone, it would be a demoness. I will not further dilute my father's blood: InuYasha suffices. Thirdly, Rin does not even attract normal human men, and you really believe I, Sesshomaru, would be one of the few?- he asked, fully looking at Fuhisho, trying to keep away any thought or truth from sparkling in his eyes. Besides, he was actually telling the truth: Rin was, first of all, human, and he had never planned to love one. What did really happen was another issue.

- Oh my God, you are so convincing- Fuhisho replied with sarcasm- First to your first: kill me if you please, but this is a matter in which I had to say what I thought. Besides, you were the one that told me to come here. Second to your second, you do not choose whom you love. I think that serves the third point, too. Rin is not incredibly attractive; even though you may think otherwise due to your affection, she is objectively normal. Her height is a little weird and flat and she tends to walk strangely. But everyone likes different stuff. And besides, what she lacks in beauty, she pays it off tenfold in intelligence and attitude. My my, I believed you were the kind of man who preferred inside over outside.

- Enough, I don't need you to believe me.- Sesshomaru ended the conversation by violently walking away from the balcony where he had been looking at Rin all this time, as he walked down towards the door that led to the garden, trying to escape the truth by just walking towards it/her. He didn't even know why he had gone there. Fuhisho just followed with a distracted smile.

"I believe that serves as a yes", he thought, pretty amused.

Meanwhile, Rin and Hakamaru were sitting in the bench under the big old tree's shade, near the pond with those dozens of colourful water lilies that she so loved. Rin laid over the rock bench quite tiredly, leaning her braided head on top of the soldier's lap, who pulled his military haori's sleeves up to cool his arms.

- And how was your life without me?- the woman asked, eyes closed

- Cool- he tried to use her sarcasm, failing

- Hm. It doesn't suit as much as it does me.- she winked a brown eye- I use it better.

- Well, I am not as cool as you are- he replies, kissing her on the lips- And that I mean it.

- Ok, so I supposed you suffered through the whole of the week or so

- I was worried, to tell the truth. Knowing nothing of Jatemaru's whereabouts, there was kind of a constant tension in the castle and around the soldiers. Knowing you and Sesshomaru were gone did not help at all. You two are really helpful. We really wished for you to come back soon, especially me as you can guess, and for Jatemaru to delay his attack.

- Keep your friends close and your enemies closer- she meditated- At least, so they say.

- Now look at you; you aren't even a soldier but you know more about strategy than me!- he joked as he undid Rin's braid so he could run his clawed fingers through her soft but rather dirty long hair.

- Living all your life with Sesshomaru has its pros- she replied staring happily at his green bamboo-like irises. Then she got a glimpse of his uncovered arm and noticed some scratches that weren't there when they said their goodbyes last time.

- What happened to your arms?- she asked as she sat straight and grabbed his arms carefully in order to inspect the wounds. Although Hakamrau's body healed way faster than hers, some purple lines were still visible in his tanned skin. They seemed to be caused by some cutting tool, like a knife or a sword. She really did not believe her boyfriend had a reason to cut his veins, so it had to be another thing.

- Oh, these?- he asked idiotically while staring at them. What he did not see was that he was been watched (and heard) by Sesshomaru and his father, who were by now standing at threshold of the corridor that lead to the gardens.- They are… hum… cuts I received during training. I was thinking on how much I missed you and I didn't pay attention and the next second I was bleeding.

- You fool! Remember you arm protectors. Genius- she scolded as she caressed the injuries softly

Rin couldn't know it, nor Hakamaru, but his father was very unpleased after hearing the dialogue.

- How stupid- Sesshomaru got Fuhisho's murmur. If the normally calm, always happy general was mad, something had to have happened. He suspected it had mostly to do with that poor excuse of a man that was sitting with Rin right now (he knew Fuhisho didn't deserve that much anger from him to his son, but it was the truth). He bet Hakamrau had done (yet) another stupidity. Probably it included Marei, but he didn't want to deepen in it because he wanted to sum up any more anger or jealousy or dissatisfaction to the already sad situation he was suffering through, and to what he was seeing right there. It was kind of interesting what jealousy could trigger in someone's mind, and he was really making an effort in just staying right where he was and not storming towards the pair and kick Hakamaru directly in the guts (sorry, Fuhisho). He really wanted to tell Rin each and every one of the lies Hakamaru had made her believe. However, he knew she didn't deserve to lose her happiness. He would not be the one to destroy it. But, is it better to live in a sweet pinkish life, or to face the cold but real truth?

- RIN!- they both heard (and probably mostly every living being within miles around) the palace kids, including Sango's twins, yelling, as they ran towards the couple. Seconds after, Rin was on the ground, being smashed by a pile of children talking at the same time, eager to play one or another game, despite the still chilly weather and a few snowy spots here an there.

- You don't mind leaving our stuff for later, don't you?- the human managed to ask Hakamaru with all her might, under the pile of children. They both knew he felt awkward surrounded by the kids she knew how to manage so well, and so she didn't try to include him. She knew he would not enjoy it.

- Absolutely not. I don't think they've missed you more than I have, but sure they have lees patience.- and he went away

- First, how have you all been?- she asked after she managed to escape the pile above her and straighten her kimono.

- Good- the all answered in different times. Makuro kept talking in his childish voice- we couldn't go out and play because of the storm, and we missed you a lot!- he finished hugging her legs

- I see you guys made friends with each other quickly, how awesome- she remarked, referring to Tengaki and Meshai.- I suppose Ayumi is with her brother, am I wrong?

- She is inside with Akato trying to keep him amused- Meshai answered

- Right. And did you kids have lunch already?- the truth was that she was very hungry herself, after eating just a rabbit, rice, and wild berries. She really wanted something tasty.

They shook their little heads.

- We're here while they make it for us. Then we have things to do- Heikaru informed sadly. If it were for her, she would play with Rin all the day long, everyday.

- Then we have to make the most of the time we have- Rin cried. And so they started playing the games they had developed throughout years of practice. All of this, of course, under the attentive glance of some very perceptive and interested taiyoukai, who had returned to his study and was now observing since some moments. Rin almost didn't notice, yet her eyes occasionally caught some golden sparkles from above. But she did not have time to think on that; one split second late and she could lose. And even though she was competing against kids, they were hanyou or youkai, and therefore much more capable of beating her, and she did not want to lose.

In one of those games, she had to stand in the centre of a circle, pretending to be a tree, very still, while the children ran around her, and after some time, she would yell a name, and that kid had to chase around all the others. Smiling, she prepared for her part in the middle, looking up to the sky. She started counting in her mind as she heard the high laughs around her wrapping her like a joyous veil, with the classical "I'll get you!" or "slow!".

- Why is Lord Sesshomaru looking so much at us?- she heard Heikaru whisper beside her, quite intimidated by him, as she tried to keep running, because despite the fact that she was just six, the girl was very competitive. Rin confirmed what she had said from the corner of her eyes, meeting his golden glance fully, just in the same position he had been half an hour ago. The same weird glow inhabited them, which made them quite more intense. It was a look that she had detected in him some time ago, but that it was so unique she could not read it yet. It made her feel lost, and yet, it was so… embracing. She smiled gaily, trying to just slightly curve her lips, yet failing miserably.

Sesshomaru just drowned in that smile and in the sparkle of those juvenile brown eyes that inspected him from the corner. It was like if only that could soften the problems now dwelling in his insides, and made it impossible for him to even move an inch from that spot. Luckily Fuhisho was somewhere else and he couldn't see the whole scenario, for he was positive he would have laughed at him. Rin could notice the spark in his intensify just for a split second. He had been watching her a lot lately, though. But under that gaze, it didn't really seem that odd. She felt separated, pierced, naked by those two ices that had some strange fire in the. It was quite a special feeling. The laughter seemed to fade away into another universe as both stared into each other's gazes. Luckily, her rather autonomous brain was still counting. She reacted and looked back at the sky. It was her turn.

- Jigura!- she shouted, relaxing her muscled and looking down to the kids and pointing at a 9 year-old youkai that started running chasing the others. So, kid after kid, game after game, they played until Keiko appeared clapping her hands yelling "lunchtime!"

- Not even a little longer?- some children dared ask

- No; and now go, before the food gets too cold- the redhair instantly replied. Then she turned to Rin- enjoy the rest of the evening- and she winked.

And not even 10 minutes had passed and Rin and Hakamaru were again in the bench next to the tree, close to the pond with the water lilies. They talked, they laughed, they stared and they shared silent moments. Rin a bit happier than the soldier, who enjoyed chatting non-stop, while was happy with silence. He understood this and tried to shut up sometimes, while she tried to have idle conversations.

Sesshomaru had joined Fuhisho in the garden again. The general informed him about serious matters, and Sesshomaru justed pretended to listen. The first soon noticed he was not really being paid attention and just smiled because he knew the cause too well. Oh, such sweet passion called "love". Ironically, the more it hurt, the more addictive it became.

- Fuhisho, I am sure you know the truth behind the wounds on your son's arms.- he just spat and watched the demon's face turn gloomy, which kind of confirmed his suspicions. –Don't make me repeat myself.

- Marei- he whispered as if he was condemning someone- Her again, it is always her. I say these words to you because I know you feel things for Rin. No, don't deny it, you would not convince me anyway, because your actions, my boy, speak for themselves. But I also do know that you won't do anything about it, meaning that you will not try to win her over: I know you well enough and you know better. As I was saying, Hakamaru is jeopardizing the relationship that he put so much work into, and everything for a demoness who is rather manipulative and who just dreams to be half as cool as Rin. Well, they went to the nearby village to buy some stuff. Okey, they bought, they strolled and did only the gods know what else, and when they were coming back, some wild thieves jumped on them and tried to assault them. They saw Marei's figure and Hakamaru's imperial emblem. So, they thought the could kill two birds with one stone; I mean, kidnap her and kill him in order to produce at least a bit of chaos; you know bandits love that. But Hakamaru managed to hold them back and come back, as they were rather close to the building. I know all of this because they did manage to wound Marei in the face, so in order for us to treat her, he had to tell us everything, or at least the important parts. Obviously he would never tell Rin of the event; even she has noticed those two spend far too much time together. It is quite clear she loves him, and I'm afraid he might be infatuated with her. Anyway, one lie leads to another, and this is a great example of that.

"Vermin" thought enraged the Lord. Hakamaru's choice was plainly stupid. Marei, over Rin? Really?! He had to be really shallow.

- What a coincidence- Fuhisho muttered as he gestured towards Marei, who was approaching the North Garden. She seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Sesshomaru knew, through Keiko, that she worked washing clothes, which was located underground, close to the southern part of the castle. So, she had no apparent need to wander through the northern side, at least not for working reasons. It had to be something personal. When she saw both demons, she tilted her head with respect, but not enough to prevent Sesshomaru's fine sight to catch a glimpse of two cuts on her cheeks. Then, when she lifted it up again, she noticed the pair of lovers sitting right across, on the bench.

From the disappointment that filled those two emerald eyes, it was obvious who she was looking for. But it was kind of unbelievable because half of the castle knew Sesshomaru and Rin had returned, and it was pretty obvious Hakamaru would greet her and spend the afternoon with her… unless she believed herself to be more important than Rin. It was highly unlikely, even far fetched, but the sadness edging betrayal painted on those big lakes incited those theories.

In spite of the pain she felt, she could not move. She remained frozen on that spot. Mei really thought Hakamaru wanted her. He had kissed her what, like 5 times in the forest? But of course, now that Rin came back, she was the second option yet again. She felt tears pool her eyes. She felt actually betrayed, almost heartbroken. She had arrived just a little time ago, but she felt a connection with him so strong that it seemed they had known each other forever, even before being born. She smiled melancholically when she thought what her mother would tell her if she saw her now. That these were just fleeting, short intense emotions. That she should not get so hopeful so soon. Now her mother was gone, and even though everyone had treated her nicely, except for Keiko and Fuhisho who were rather dry with her (she could not blame them, really) and of course, Sesshomaru, she felt alone. Hakamaru was truly the only person that made her feel accompanied, at ease, at peace, since the day he saw her half dead near the palace's walls. But now, did it really matter? She closed her hands into fists of rage, of deception when she felt herself trapped by her own feelings, which ran deeper than expected. They weren't even in a relationship, but she was so jealous. She had no right and she knew it, but it was the simple truth. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to hate Rin. She hadn't really talked to her, and she seemed nice. Although she was quite sarcastic sometimes…

- How were the kids?- she heard Hakamaru ask Rin while she leaned her head on his shoulder

- Fine. I got pretty tired and lost far too many times, but I had missed them a lot.

- I've missed you too- he declared as he kissed her hair

- Sure you found something to entertain yourself with while I was gone- she answered sleepily. He kissed her harder- Is something the matter?- she inquired looking up

- Nothing- he lied before Sesshomaru's anger, who heard everything from the distance- It's just that nothing ever will compensate your absence- this cheesy phrase made him win a very rare Rin hug

- Well, I'm back and in one piece

- Luckily. I was really scared that something might happen to you. You know that-

- I know, that you would die if something happened to me. I think I would die too if something happened to you- she confessed, staring straight into his deep green eyes. It felt like the truth. Hakamaru kissed her on the lips. Mei, at this point, summoned all the strength she had left and turned around and returned to her job.

- Have you thought on what I proposed?- he whispered on her ear. Rin quickly put a finger on his lips to silence him.

- Shh- she laughed- they can hear us. But yes, I have thought about it- she said a little insecure, but Hakamaru was unable to detect the subtle change in her voice- and I already told you that it is not the right time. But, when all of this ends, then yes.- she answered, using all of her accumulated security, looking again at those eyes that now stared back fully, so close.

Hakamaru brought her face closer and the kissed again. She leaned in and wrapped her arms on the back of his neck. He put his arm around her slim waist as he ran his claws through her loose hair. With an almost imperceptible move he tilted her head backwards and accessed her long exquisite neck. He even made the human sigh under her breath as she closed her eyes. Of course, if he had her like that, he, the only person that could put Rin into such state, it was kind of easy to predict she would say anything he wanted. After kissing the union between her neck and shoulder, which was the only thing she had uncovered, while she tried to kiss his cheek, his neck, something at least; she kissed his ears and his lips again. His hands travelled down her back and hers got inside his haori and she directly touched his soft skin. Clearly, Rin would never normally do this, but this was no normal Rin. They had never gone this far. They almost never stopped to catch their breath. Then Rin took control and kissed his neck, making him shut even more his eyes and lean in more. Interesting how the body responds to stimuli son simple yet so strong in emotion. Then again back to the lips.

It was then, in the middle of that show Sesshomaru wished he would not have seen but that he couldn't stop watching now, observing how the one he desired was brought to her knees by another (it was objectively uncomfortable and quite disturbing to watch, actually), as he cursed his friend's son, that he smelled it. He had never smelled it in her, but the scent had intoxicating powers, much more than the normal one.

Electrifying; magnetic. It penetrated his nostrils as if a glass of perfume had been broken right in front of him.

_Arousal_

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be that Hakamaru, the one who lied to her over and over again, could produce such an effect on her.

He knew he shouldn't meddle, but he couldn't stand it. Trully, he was worn out with the situation. And he couldn't stand that scent… caused not by him! It made him wan to rip Hakamaru apart and take Rin, right now, right there. She smelled so absolutely exquisite…

His eyes drifted from gold to red and back to gold intensively, showing the fight between instinct, lust and reason

This time, he could offer no strong resistance

Fuhisho watched paralyzed with anxiety how Sesshomaru walked quickly towards the pair, who couldn't see beyond each other's faces

- Enough!- he proclaimed rather loudly, causing Rin and Hakamaru to quickly separate themselves and watch the lord with surprise- Hakamaru, this relationship ends here and now. You and Rin can no longer be together, and you know it. I forbid it, and you will not question me- he ended standing erect and tall in all his height.

Giving no time for them to answer, because according to him there was nothing to be answered at all, he turned around and walked away. Hakamaru deserved this, and he was discrete enough to not tell Rin. He needed to get to his study, lock himself up, and try to forget such an intoxicating scent. He needed to get away from her.

He had done nothing wrong; he had just merely ended the chain of lies that Hakamaru himself had forged, and he had delivered a proportional punishment for lying to Rin… _his_ Rin.

He had acted driven by jealousy, by love, but also by reason.

* * *

><p><span>so how was it? I quite liked it, although one can always do better. What will Hakamaru do? Anyway, send me you cool opinion in a review (yay)! Well, I'm on vacay now so I will try working on the Spanish version of the next chapter, which will be the central one, I believe. Good luck<span>


End file.
